


Memoirs of a Fire Lady

by bizukos (ladyvcngeance)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Mai (Avatar), Community: maiko100, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Maiko Month, Mostly Maiko, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, almost canon, izumi - Freeform, maiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/bizukos
Summary: EDITED EDIT (July 18 2018).Fire Lord Izumi finds her mother's old memoirs. They reveal secrets & her most personal thoughts & feelings. A fanfic told mostly from the view points of Izumi and Mai, told with flashbacks and Izumi's own memories of her mother and father. The memoirs work as a Trojan horse into the life of Mai after the end of the One Hundred year old war. Told through flashbacks from the perspectives of Mai and Izumi as well as in first person and third.Warning: Fanfic contains adult themes and strong language.This is mostly MAIKO but also features TYZULA, KATAANG and SUKKA, SOKKLA, &KYAZUMI (as the fanfic progresses) & LOTS OF CHARACTERS. GOING BETWEEN CANON AND FANON.





	1. Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic so bear with me. Need to get that out there since I usually write to get over my anxiety and work on overcoming my dyslexia.

Not shortly after her father’s resignation, the new Fire Lord Izumi was facing the greatest task in her life, ruling the Fire Nation.  
Her father, Zuko I, had led their country into peace after years and years of turmoil that had affected her family and her people in a century. She promised herself to keep the country out of war and led with diplomacy. She had learned of her father’s predecessors, their mistakes and their strategies.   
One day she found herself walking through the lavish corridors of the royal palace. She remembered how she used to run around and play dragons with her late brother, Izan. After them it was her own children who followed their footsteps. Izumi was followed by her guards as she walked and stopped by a door with elegantly crafted woodwork. She hadn’t been inside that room for ages.  
“Everything’s alright your Highness?” one of the guards asked her.  
“Oh, yes.” Izumi said with a sigh. It was almost as a relief to see the door as if she had missed it. “Do you, perhaps, remember this room?” Izumi asked the older guard who was standing behind her.  
“I certainly do… It was…Uhm...”  
“My mother’s.” Izumi said with a smile. “Her special room.”  
“A war-room?” the younger guard said with a confused smile.  
Izumi shot back with serious look at him. “No. All Fire Ladies are given a special room for their work. It belonged to my grandmother Ursa before my mother was given access to it. Before Fire Lady Ursa it belonged to Fire Lady Ilah.”  
“Your Highness, the room has been locked for decades.”  
“I think it’s time to open it.” Izumi said unfazed.  
“But your highness.” The older guard said with a stronger voice. “Fire Lord Zuko ordered it locked ever since…”  
“My father is not in power anymore.” Izumi reminded her guards. “Also, I believe that this room needs some dusting.” Izumi smiled at them.  
Soon after opening the door she dismissed her guards and wanted to be left alone. She used her bending to light up the room and she was greeted by the portrait of her mother. A flashback came to her when this room was full of life. Mother with her handmaidens and a much younger Izumi playing around. There was a desk and Izumi remembered how mother’s secretary used to sit there writing down everything mother would dictate. Everything from birth documents, royal statements and death documents. She remembered mother’s assistant who used to check the documents before they got the royal insignia stamped on them.   
Mother however liked doing it her own way. She wasn’t used to have people work for her and do things for her. That wasn’t a part of her upbringing. Izumi inspected the old desk. It certainly needed some cleaning. Perhaps father had forgotten about it or maybe it was his way to forget.   
Fire Lord Zuko had ordered the room to be sealed and shut since the passing of his wife. Nothing had been touched since then and the only person that was allowed inside was himself. Every year, around the passing of Fire Lady Mai he would lock himself inside the room. It was his way to mourn, his way to remember and honor her.  
As Izumi was looking over the old documents with the royal insignia she found something of more interests.   
“What’s this?” Curiosity peaked, and she found bundles of old memoirs. They were handwritten and on the top left corner she found her mother’s handwriting. Something warm and comforting filled her when she found her own mother’s personal writings. She hadn’t seen her mother’s handwriting in ages. They were quite preserved, and her mother’s perfume lingered on them still. She noticed that someone must have preserved them this way and it couldn’t have been none other than her own father.  
He must have read these several times. There could be hundreds, or thousands of passages written by mother. She looked at the time stamps. The memoirs dated back from her wedding to her coronation and ends with what Izumi presumed would be her passing.  
Izumi felt conflicted, there was an urge inside of her to read what was her mother’s most personal thoughts and feelings. Another strong feeling inside of her told her it was best to leave it in the past. A few minutes later she opened the first passage. The year was dated after the end of the hundred-year-old war.


	2. Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is thrown into lives of her parents, their memories and flashbacks long before her birth.

**104 AG**.

She looked at the sunset from the balcony. The contrasts of the colors mixing together gave out a shine over the mountains and clouds surrounding them. “Orange is such an awful color.” She mumbled. She quickly reacted to the footsteps behind her. “Who is it?” She said. “It’s just me.” A familiar voice was heard. She smiled seeing the face of which that voice belonged to. “Zuko. I didn’t expect you.” “Well, we did expect you downstairs. I started to…I mean, uncle started to worry about you. We were drinking tea and playing pai sho with Aang and the rest. We thought you’d show up.” Mai gave him a look of adoration as he uttered those lines. “You can tell your uncle that I’m alright.” She turned around and faced the sunset. Zuko struggled with his words for a few seconds. “I would like you to join me for supper.” He finally said. “Is that an order my lord?” Mai turned around again to see him. “Yes! I mean, no. If you want to.” Zuko started to blush. He couldn’t look at her directly in the eye. “I want to.” Mai said gave him half of a smile. “Good. I’ll see you downstairs.” “Zuko.” Mai said almost demandingly. “Look at me.” He did what he was told. “What is it Mai?” She looked him up and down. She wanted to see every detail of him. His robes, his hair, the royal insignia on his newly made clothes and also his face. “You look so different.” Is all she could say. She wanted to say more but she always had it difficult to express herself. “Is that a good thing?” Zuko gave out a little laughter and took both her hands in his. “It is.” She freed one hand and gently touched his shoulder. “Your hair has gotten longer.” “I guess it’s protocol when you’re the Fire Lord. Do you like it?” “I do. It really suits you.” She wanted to touch his hair but decided not to. “So, supper was it?” She had missed his presence around her but she didn’t like to think too much about him. She hated having to worry about what was going on with him. His duties to their country, the hard work to put an end of the legacy of his father and ancestors. She noticed the stress was already getting to him. By the time they got downstairs it was perfectly set. He had it arranged the supper to be for two people, long before he had asked her. Perhaps it was for Uncle Iroh but then again it couldn’t be she thought. Still holding her hand, he led her to sit right next to him. There was something about holding his hand that she missed. The warmth, the comfort and even how small her hands looked right next to his. “I’ve missed you Mai.” Zuko said and it startled her. “I’ve really missed you.” She looked into his golden eyes. He had the same sparkle in his eyes since their childhood. Beyond the scar, there was the same little boy who saved her from the Azula’s taunting. “You have?” She asked him carefully. “Yes.” He said. He moved his chair to face hers. He wanted to look right at her when he was talking to her. “I know I haven’t always been good to you.” “Zuko…” “I mean it. I really do.” Mai wouldn’t let him finish his sentence. “No Zuko. I haven’t been listening to you. I wish I did. I wish I could go back in time and have asked you the right questions.” Mai said and pulled his hand closer to her lap. “I don’t blame you. We were kids back then. We were raised to believe what our leaders did in our nation’s name was right. I couldn’t have asked you to understand and how could you have possibly asked the ‘right’ questions.” Zuko said and leaned closer to her. “It is all past us now.” “I guess you’re right.” Mai sighed with relief. “With all of this said, Mai, I want to ask you something.” His voice got serious as he now held Mai’s hand with both of his. “Would you grant me the honor to become…” A ruckus followed by a voice interrupted him. “Nephew! I have brewed the most precious… Oh, I see you have a lady friend over.” “Uncle, we are in the middle of something.” Zuko frowned and was very much annoyed at the timing of his Uncle Iroh. Mai couldn’t help but to blush and smile. She quickly let go off Zuko’s hand as his uncle came closer towards them. Mai couldn’t face them and looked down at her shoes but the smile was there on her lips. “I see, I see.” Uncle Iroh said. “It’s good to see you Mai.” Uncle Iroh said and scooched over to Zuko’s side. “Are we having roasted duck?” He asked when he saw the set table. Zuko started to blush and was embarrassed at how this was going. “It’s good to see you too General.” Mai raised her head to look at him with respect. “Call me Uncle Iroh.” He said with laughter and nudged at Zuko who looked like he wanted to drop dead. “I should leave.” Mai said and got up. Zuko grabbed her by the wrist gently, he didn’t want her to leave just yet. “Please, don’t go just because of me. I wish for you to stay.” Uncle Iroh said with a chuckle. “Have some tea.” Iroh offered her. “What were you two talking about?” Zuko glanced at Mai with gentle eyes. She sat down next to him. “I don’t know.” Mai said. “Zuko wanted to ask me something.” Zuko started to bite his own lip as nervousness grew inside of him. “I… wanted to say.” “Wait!” Uncle Iroh burst out. “First I want Miss to taste this.” He passed a cup of newly brewed tea to Mai. She wasn’t in the mood for tea this late but she couldn’t say no to Uncle Iroh. She gratefully accepted the cup and took a sip. “Thank you Gene-, Uncle Iroh. It’s very good.” She said and looked over to Zuko. He looked as if there was something wrong with her. “Don’t you want a taste?” Zuko thanked no. She knew he was bothered. Not by the presence of his uncle but by the timing. He wanted to get over with it and just say it but he was too nervous to say anything in front of Iroh. She knew every inch of his body and noticed his cheeks and ear getting red, a sign of him getting tense. How he held his fingers close to his mouth. It was kind of cute to see him like that. Later that night she had excuse herself. After all she had to take care of Tom-Tom and make sure he got to his pre-school. After her parents’ divorce, her mother remarried and joined a new family. Their stepfather didn’t seem a bit interested in Mai or Tom-Tom and somehow gotten their mother Michi to yet again ignore her own children. Mai knew her mother loved them dearly but the comfort of her new husband came first. As she was making her way out of the palace with her escort Zuko called her name out. “I need to talk to you. In private.” Zuko ordered the escort to leave them alone. “I wanted to ask you…” “I know Zuko.” “You know? How?” Zuko asked confused. “You aren’t as discrete as you think.” Mai said almost yawning. “I really need to get to Tom-Tom.” “How is that an answer?” Zuko was annoyed. “Let me get to the point.” “Yes.” He got down on his knee, holding her hands and looked directly at her. “Will you grant me the honor to become my Fire Lady?” “I said yes, Zuko.” Mai almost giggled but stopped herself. She started to blush when she saw Zuko’s face light up with a smile. He got up and cupped her face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded to his touch and kiss for a few seconds. “I need to go. Get some sleep my lord, you look terrible” Mai pulled away from him. “I’ll see you soon.”


	3. Mai Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai remembers her childhood, her family and a old friend makes an appearance.

Mai had overslept on a chair right next to Tom-Tom’s bed. She woke up to his voice which followed by a painful headache.

“Mai…?” The little boy called his sister out. “Where are you?”

“I’m right here baby.” She got up and took him out of the bed. “You have gotten so big.”

“Where are we going?” He asked and hold her tight.

“Your pre-school of course.” Mai knew they were running late but didn’t want to rush the already sleepy boy. She tied his hair in a knot and got him new clothes. The small apartment was given to them by her aunt after their father was sent to prison and their mother eloped with a perfect stranger. Mai didn’t care much about it. She never visited her father and she didn’t care much about her mother’s new marriage. Perhaps her mother was truly happy now. She used to wonder if that was the case. Michi, her mother, had gotten married so young to a much older man, her father. It wasn’t at all unusual for arranged marriages to take place back then. She was born to her 19-year old mother and her father must have been around his late thirties. She remembered...

 

_She must have been too young to understand love. She only cared for the riches that came to be married off to a Fire Nation noble and she wouldn’t let anyone come between her husband’s political career, even if it meant the well-being of her children. She loved us, I know of that, but I can’t help to think it was the idea of the ideal family she was truly in love with it. The perfect and most loyal citizens of the Fire Nation. I still remember her voice echoing in my head whenever I spoke out of turn, voiced an opinion even if it was one of the most trivial of things. Or when Zuko was banished, I remember it being the most talked about subject at our family dinners. I couldn’t stand the way they talked about him, father and his political friends. Celebrating their dear leader and his treatment of the prince. I couldn’t stand it for one second. I stopped serving tea to those leering older men and said what had to be said. Zuko did nothing wrong._

_Soon to learn that would be my teaching moment. Now it was I who had brought shame to my father, in his own home, in front of his so-called friends. Father was a former soldier and knew his only way of discipline. He excused us both and took me to his chambers. I expected him to say something to me, to warn me of this behavior and path I was going. It wasn’t needed. His slap gave me the warning I deserved. I remember being on the floor with tears streaming from my eyes. The pain, it felt like needles sticking half my face, the ringing was unbearable, but I couldn’t help to stop crying._

_“Dad…” I let out, still on the floor. “Dad…”_

_“Stop it. Stop it now.” He demanded. “Stop crying. You are not a baby.” His voice was harsh and unforgiving. “Don’t give me a reason to really make you cry.”_

_I covered half of my face with my hand, too afraid to get up in his presence. I didn’t dare to say another word to him, but I couldn’t stop crying._

_“You will not bring dishonor to me in this house, MY house.” He got even more upset when he saw I wouldn’t stop crying._

_“I told you to stop crying!” He threatened to kick me if I didn’t stop. “What is it mother and I always tell you? What is it we always remind you of?”_

_At this point I was too scared to speak._

_“Answer me Mai!” He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up on my two feet._

_“Not… Not to… Speak out of terms.” I said with a lump in my throat, trying to hold back my tears. “Only speak… when… when…”_

_“When what?”_

_“When I’m spoken to.”_

_“Good. You see I have given you anything you ever wanted. Everything. Is this how you repay me? Your own father?”_

_“I’m so sorry.” I let out slowly. “I won’t do it again.”_

_“Very well. I expected more from you. A Fire Nation noble behaving like an Earth kingdom peasant, like a Water tribe wilding.” He was very upset. I never wanted him to be upset with me. I used to think I loved him dearly and knowing his hatred for me was unthinkable, it drove me to hysterics almost._

_“Look at you made me do.”_

_“I’m so sorry.” I was about to cry again._

_His glare was enough for me to stop. He ordered me to my room and when I didn’t leave at the instant he shoved me out from the chambers and had be march to my room where I was left with no dinner._

_I promised myself I was never going to give him the satisfaction to treat me like that ever again. Not even mother who had ignored my cries and didn’t look after her beaten and hurt daughter. I looked around and I realized I had everything I ever wanted, the least I could do was to give them my silence. It was as beneficial for them as it was for me. I wouldn’t speak, I wouldn’t care. It helped me, and it did well for them. Or so I thought. I never cared about anything after that until Tom-Tom was born._

“Mai. Maaai.” Tom-Tom tugged on her sleeve.

“Stop that.” Mai ordered him. “Go brush your teeth.” Mai followed the little boy to the bathroom.

Tom-Tom wouldn’t stop tugging on her sleeve after numerous times of telling him to stop that. Reckless as it was she pulled away from the boy and with a thud, Tom-Tom fell on his bottom.

“Ow…Ow…” He let out. He had cut himself on one of Mai’s shuriken’s that was hidden under her sleeve.

“I’m so sorry Tom-Tom.” Mai said as she noticed his bleeding hand and the tear in her sleeve. She hugged him, kissed his little fingers and cleaned his middle and index finger from blood.

“I don’t want to go.” He said and buried himself in her chest.

“You have to.” Mai said and had him sit on her lap. “I have much to do, I can’t stay with you.”

“But I want to be with you.” Tom-Tom said, his arms were around her neck, unwilling to let go off her.

“We don’t always get what we want.” Mai said and kissed his small cheeks. “That’s just life.”

“I hate it.” Tom-Tom sulked and laid his head on her shoulder.

Mai let out a chuckle. “You’re too young for that, kid. Wait until you’ve reached my age.”

“Then I will really hate life.” Tom-Tom said as they got up to brush their teeth. Mai rolled her eyes at her little brother’s remarks. He was hitting to close to h

“Life is funny.” Mai said and helped him to brush his teeth as soon as she was done with hers. “It can drag you around, kick you in the face and truth be told, it could kill you if you aren’t careful enough.”

Tom-Tom was listening to his older sister as she was bandaging his fingers.

“It’s all about your attitude. Life has its way to bring the happiest and the strongest down.” Mai continued. “Now flush.”

“But you’re the strongest person I know.” He said as soon he was done. “You don’t care because you’ll fight it anyway!” The little boy said with pride about his big sister.

Mai laughed and hugged him tightly. “What I’m trying to say is that life can do that to anyone. You’re too young but when life comes at you fast just give it your best shot. Even if it drags you through hell, give it your best anyway.” Mai said as they were about to leave their home. “And for Spirit’s sake, don’t become like me when you grow up.”

“Why not?” Tom-Tom asked her.

“Just be better. Do you want this fruit tart?” Mai asked him as they were heading out. “You haven’t had your breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself.” Mai said and took a bite. As they made their way through the busy capital Mai thought about the years before her parents’ separation, the end of the war and hers and Tom-Tom’s lives. She promised herself to do right by Tom-Tom. He deserved it. His life had changed drastically, and he was only 5 years old.

“When are we going to see mom?” Tom-Tom asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Where’s dad?”

“On vacation.” She lied.

“I’m hungry.”

“Why didn’t you eat the fruit tart?” Mai was getting annoyed but tried to hide it from her brother.

“I don’t like them.”

Mai let out a small groan as she led her little brother threw the busy streets of the capital. She was trying her best not to let her own frustrations out on him, but he had his special way to get to her.

“I hate walking.” Tom-Tom let out and it was the final drop for her.

“I don’t care!” Mai let out. She took one calming breathe. “Look, now. We are here now. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She got to her knees to embrace him. “Be good, kid.”

“I will. Sorry if I’m annoying.” Tom-Tom looked down on his small shoes.

Mai’s heart was breaking for him. Life hasn’t been easy for them lately since the years of the war. Their family had been staunch supporters of Ozai and since his fall their family had been struggling. Well, struggling didn’t suit everyone. Father had gotten sent to prison, still, he had a roof over his head and somewhat edible food to eat. Mai didn’t think often about him. He had gotten what he deserved. Mother however, hers was different. She remarried, a man whom was age appropriate for her. He was tall, with a perfect trimmed beard and conservative. They had never held a conversation together. He seemed to change around mother when Mai and Tom-Tom were visiting. He suddenly became aloof, reserved and didn’t show the slightest of interest to his new step-children. Mai didn’t care. She was after all what her friends would say stoic. If her step-father didn’t speak to her, not a hello or how has your day been it wouldn’t hurt. She had managed to live her whole life without people asking how her day had been and she had turned out fine, in her opinion. It was Tom-Tom that was really hurting. He often asked about their parents. He missed mother the most, at least he saw her time to time, but he really needed a father in his life. There’s were their step-father should have stepped in. He wouldn’t make any contact with Tom-Tom. Their mother Michi would have to remind her new husband that Tom-Tom was trying to talk to him.

_“Look at my drawing!” Tom-Tom’s face lighted up with a smile._

_Nothing, no reaction._

_“I made it for you.” Tom-Tom tried again._

_Nothing._

_“Darling, Tom-Tom is trying to show you something.” Michi said._

_“Huh? Uh, nice drawing.” That was the only thing he said, and he went on doing his thing._

Mai remembered it well. She hated seeing how Tom-Tom was being treated. Their step-father’s silence wasn’t the only thing he used to make them feel like nothing. When he didn’t talk to Mai or acknowledged her feelings or emotions, he made sure he knew how he felt about her.

_The dinner table made room for interesting conversations and out of his own boredom, step-father decided he wanted to blossom, verbally._

_“So.” He started saying and sip some wine. “What is that little game you do?” He asked me, quite mockingly._

_I didn’t feel like answering him but the nudge from mother came as a warning of what would happen if they didn’t speak to him._

_“It’s not exactly a game…”_

_He wouldn’t let me finish. “You throw knives at a target and hope you hit?”_

_“Not just knives. Shuriken, stilettos, arrows…”_

_“Basically, you throw darts. That sounds very much like a game to me.” He fixed his napkin and smiled a perverted smile. He was set on humiliate and mock everything related to me._

_“If you say so.” I said and looked over to Tom-Tom who was too busy with finishing his plate._

_“I do actually.” He wouldn’t let go. “I’m right also. Throwing darts is nothing. Anyone can do that.” He continued and looked directly at me. “What do you do besides throwing darts and look depressed?”_

_“She has gotten a job at aunt Mura’s.” Mother said with an innocent smile. She was too blinded by the riches surrounding her to notice her husband’s treatment of her children._

_“Good. A real job but not that would amount to anything, yet it is better to tend to flowers than tending to that boy we now call Fire Lord.”_

_“I think he is doing a fine job. He is new to it, but he hasn’t failed yet.” Mother said._

_“A fine job? Letting a glorious nation to go to waste? Not that your daughter would have anything against it.”_

_At this point I wanted to get up, say what was on my mind and leave but something compelled me to not doing so._

_“Oh, darling. Mai has grown out of that.”_

_“Are you going to grow from that terrible makeup and hair too?” He blurted out with a grin towards me. “No, no. I’m only joking. At least we can make jokes.”_

_I said yet nothing. It was obvious he had too much of drink._

_“It’s not that we don’t have personalities.” He continued, trying to trigger something out of me._

_Not a single word was said by mother who didn’t want to upset her drunken husband._

_“Don’t I, your new father, deserve your words?”_

_I looked up at him. “I think you’ve had enough.”_

_He started to chuckle. “Maybe I’ve had enough of your attitude.”_

_Again, I decided not to say anything but to excuse myself from the table. Mother looked disappointed, not with her husband but with me. As I was making my way out of the room. He grabbed me by the wrist._

_“Don’t think so highly of yourself. When you act as nothing you’ll be treated as such.” He said and let me go as if I was dirt he had just touched._

 

Mai had no interest in re-connecting with her step-father and she had no desire to go to his house but sometimes mother would send invitations and she would only go for the sake of Tom-Tom. He was the most important thing on her mind.

His voice made her come down to earth.

“You are not annoying.” She answered the boy after apologizing for his behavior. “You are so amazing in so many ways. Promise me to be good today. Promise me you’ll always be good. Study well and one day perhaps you can see all the four nations.” She said and kissed both of his cheeks.

“I’ll be good. Like you Mai!”

“Be better.” She smiled at his face with those rosy cheeks. “Also, if your teacher asks what happened to your hand…Uh, tell them you fell on sharp rocks.”

She waved him off and watched him skip his way to pre-school. Her heart, some people would say it was dark and cold, was warming. She really loved her brother. She rarely cared about people and the few people she cared about were Tom-Tom, Zuko and Ty-Lee.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard calling out her name.

“Mai! There you are.”

Mai turned around to see the face of her longtime friend, Ty-Lee.

“Ty-Lee? What are you doing here?” Mai was surprised to see her.

Ty-Lee embraced her friend with hug. “Oh, Mai. You have the softest of soft clothes.”

“Uhm… thanks. Ty-Lee…”

“Yes?” Ty-Lee kept snuggling up to her friend.

“The hugging… I’m still not used to it.”

“Oh, but you have gotten so better!” Ty-Lee was happy to see her friend again and so was Mai, but she wasn’t as hands on as Ty-Lee.

“Did the Kyoshi warriors disband?” Mai asked her as they went for a walk.

“No. I think you can say we’re on vacation.” Ty-Lee had the biggest grin on her face, as if she was sitting on a great secret she desperately wanted to tell Mai.

“What is it?” Mai looked at her with a concerned look.

“Just some great news.” Ty-Lee said. “Let me tell you over a cup of tea.”

“Sounds great.” Mai said as they headed towards a teashop.

 

“What did you want to tell me?” Mai asked as they were seated with their teacups.

Ty-Lee looked as if she was about to explode. She really had something great to say, at least, according to herself.

“Are you ready?” Ty-Lee winked at her.

Mai shrugged. “I guess?”

“Are you?” Ty-Lee was teasing.

“Just spit it out.”

“Suki has gotten engaged!” Ty-Lee almost yelled out. “Sokka made her one of those betrothal necklaces they have in the Water tribes and Oh! It was just fabulous, not the necklace, it wasn’t that well made but everything else! It was beautiful!” Ty-Lee spoke with gusto and Mai could tell she was very happy for her friends.

The talk of engagements was a soft spot for Mai. She kept a half smile as Ty-Lee spoke, but she also had something to say.

“And what about you? Any news from you? I am so happy to be visiting home. The nation seems to do so much better now that Zuko is in charge.” Ty-Lee said.

“Uh, yeah, Zuko is doing very well.”

“I wonder how he is. It’s been a long time since I saw him.”

“Zuko is doing very well.” Mai repeated herself.

“Really? Can’t we visit him? I wonder if the palace has changed since we were kids. Have you seen it? Is it still red and… fire-y?” Ty-Lee asked so many questions Mai didn’t know which one to answer.

“Look, Ty-Lee. I have something to say. You’ll be the first one to hear this.”

“What is it Mai? You can tell me anything you know that right? You’re my best friend!” Ty-Lee was happy to see Mai again. She reached out and took her hand. “Anything.”

Mai sighed and said; “Zuko… He…”

“He did what? Did you two break up again? Do you want me to paralyze him?”

“No.” Mai said. “There’s no easy way to say this but he asked for my hand.”

“Your hand? What does he want to do with your hand? Ugh, what a naughty boy. They are all the same!” Ty-Lee said.

“My hand in… marriage.” Mai finally said.

Ty-Lee looked shocked, but a big smile crept on her face. Mai was afraid she would scream or do something very drastic at any second.


	4. Izumi Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi finds herself struggling to continue on with reading Mai's memoirs. She talks to herself as if her mother was there with her until her son, Iroh II, interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a few characters of my own that are not canon. I own nothing, everything goes to Bryke except for the fanon things I've created.

**Present day.**

Izumi smiled reading the memoirs of her mother. She remembered her aunt Ty Lee very well and had fond memories of her. She looked over some pages that her mother had written and felt a child-like comfort. There really was something about seeing her mother’s handwriting again. The pages, the documents and just everything that she found in the drawers still had her scent. Izumi remembered the warm hugs from her mother and how she used to bury her face in her hair. She really missed that. Even as a grown woman she missed the embraces of her mother. She knew she wasn’t one for hugging or long embraces but when she did give hugs it was the best of hugs. Izumi felt compelled to keep reading but she was still unsure if she should keep going.

“Somethings are better to be left unknown.” Izumi said to herself. She looked further down her mother’s drawers and found old portraits. One of Izumi has a newborn and another with her and her second brother, Izan. “I guess she never got over what happened.” Izumi said and studied the portrait of her and her baby brother.

_I wish she could have talked more openly to us. Instead of bottling all her emotions in. I wish to know what you used to think of things. I wish you told me more about your childhood. Your side of the family. I wish you talked to me more. I had so many questions and you took your answers to the grave._

“Oh, mother.” Izumi sighed and let her fingers explore the portraits. She laid down the portrait of her and her brother when she noticed another portrait. The first official portrait of mother as Fire Lady. She studied this portrait as well. She positioned her glasses, so she could notice every detail. Her fingers ran through this one as well and stayed right under her eyes. There was a certain sadness to her eyes. She looked beautiful, but her eyes focused on something. If only Izumi knew.

“I miss you so much.” Izumi started to talk to the portrait. She must have been awfully young when she wed father. “I wish you could be among us. Among your grandchildren, me and father. Oh Agni, I have so much to say to you. So many questions to ask.” Izumi felt her eyes get teary. She knew the memoirs and journals were the closest of things she had to get to know her mother better.

“I know now of your and uncle Tom-Tom’s family because of your writings. Was it too difficult to talk about when I asked you about your mother and father? Were you too proud to admit you were neglected and abused? Ignored and had your thoughts and feelings belittled and shut down?” Izumi kept talking to the portrait. “You were always too proud to admit it. I remember it well. You always got frustrated and wanted to be left alone when someone mentioned your family. I learned quickly it was a taboo subject for you.” Izumi grew frustrated as she kept talking to the portrait. “What made you think your issues were not important? It was important for me to know. I wish I could have helped you, but you never let me. You never let anyone help you. You were too arrogant and stubborn…”

“Mother?”

Izumi turned around and saw her son’s face. He looked concerned and worried for her.

“Iroh?” She quickly put down the portrait in the drawer and shut it. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you but couldn’t find you anywhere.” He walked into the room with both of his hands around his back. He bowed to her as she got closer. “Are you alright? Who were you talking to?”

“Nothing. Nothing important.”

“Tell me. This room looks familiar.”

“It’s the Fire Lady’s special room. Your grandmother’s. This was her room, her work room.” Izumi said, still sitting down in front of the desk. “Sit down.”

Iroh did as he was told. “I remember now.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “She used to let me in here when I was really young.”

“She rarely let anyone inside.” Izumi smiled. She remembered it well when little Iroh II walked in and out of this room as if it belonged to himself. “I used to be in this room very often.”

“She must have been a hard worker.” Iroh chuckled and made gestures to the bed. “I imagine she could work herself to sleep.”

“Actually.” Izumi started. “She had that bed installed whenever she didn’t want to sleep next to your grandfather.”

Iroh’s chuckle quickly died out. “Did they have a lot of problems with each other?”

“Not out of the ordinary. They were just like any other married couple. The loved hard and fought hard too.” Izumi kept remembering. “Oh, no don’t think it ever got physical. Mother would never allow a man to put his hands on her and your grandfather, well, he loved her ferociously. He adored her.”

Iroh smiled at the information. “That makes me very happy.” Iroh laid down on the bed. “I remember whenever we had arguments I would always run to her and she let me in and cuddled me.”

“She was always on your side.” Izumi laughed. “She spoiled you and your sister rotten.”

“She always told me to be good to her. She said, ‘be good to your sister because there will never be another so close to you’ and I would just act nonchalant and just agree with everything she said so I could go back to terrorize her again.” Iroh laughed at the sweet memories. “She shared fruit tarts with us and I got my first knife from her. The greatest birthday presents ever.”

“I don’t know about the knife.” Izumi said. She didn’t think it was appropriate for a 10-year-old boy to have a knife, but her mother was adamant he should have it. “She loved you and your sister so much.” Izumi smiled tearfully. “She would have been so proud to see what you have accomplished.”

Iroh’s half smile was comparable to his grandmother’s. He looked up and saw a portrait of her next to the window. “You were talking to her, weren’t you?” He asked and looked over to his mother, his arms were positioned as a pillow as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

“Yes.” Izumi replied reluctantly. “I miss her very much.”

“We all do.” Iroh said and sighed. “I remember when grandfather abdicated. It was for her.”

“Your memory is impeccable.”

Iroh grinned. “She died too young.” Iroh continued. “If you don’t want to talk about it I’ll stop.”

“It’s alright.” Izumi said and looked at the papers and then back at Iroh. “How is your sister doing?”

“She’s in Republic City, probably causing mayhem.”

Izumi laughed at the thought of her daughter. “She has the looks of your grandmother but none of her nature.”

“She’s like dad.” Iroh mumbled. “She could cause chaos in the palace, but grandmother always gave her a free pass. I never understood why.”

“One day you’ll know why. The same why my mother stood by you when you were causing trouble.”

 

_Iroh had knocked down an antique vase while running through the halls of the palace. Scared of the repercussions, he didn’t dare to speak up until I said something._

_“What is the meaning of this?” I called out and grabbed his hand._

_He didn’t dare to look at me._

_“I’m speaking to you.” I said in the calmest way possible. I really didn’t want to get upset with him._

_“It wasn’t me.” He mumbled under his breath._

_“Well then who was it?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“Iroh! I haven’t got time for this…” I sighed and rubbed forehead in. “Should I have to tell and apologize to grandma again? This is not the first time this happens.”_

_“NO!” Iroh started to whine. “Don’t tell her!”_

_“Tell me what exactly?” The Fire Lady’s refined voice was heard as she approached followed by two servants._

_“Mother.” I said and bowed to her. I pulled on Iroh to do the same._

_“Would you two stop doing that? I never liked that treatment, especially from my daughter and grandson.” Fire Lady Mai said. “What happened here?” She looked over at the broken vase._

_“There had been an accident…” I started._

_“An accident?” Mother raised her eyebrow. “What kind of accident?”_

_Iroh gave in. He got down on his feet and begged for forgiveness._

_“I’m so sorry grandma. I didn’t mean to destroy your vase. I was just playing around… I…”_

_Mother started to laugh._

_“Why are you laughing, mom?” I asked confused._

_“That vase? Was the ugliest in the whole palace.” She said. “I never wanted it.”_

_Iroh’s little face shined bright with a smile. “You’re not upset with me?”_

_“How in the world could I be? That vase was put there by Fire Lady Ilah and I never wanted it. I guess we could say it was faith.” Mai smiled at the little boy who got up to hug her._

_“But mother… He needs to learn to be careful. It was still an antique.” I said._

_“Accident happens. Should I remind you about the time you put my curtains on fire? Do you know how difficult it was for a non-bender to put that out?”_

“She was the greatest influence in my life.” The now much older Iroh said with a smile as he remembered her.

“Not only for you.” Izumi said and looked over at the portraits once again.

Iroh got up from the bed and straightened out his uniform. “It’s time for me to leave now. One day we are going to have to look through those family portraits together.” He pointed at the portraits his mother tried to hide.

“You, me and your sister.” Izumi said.

“And grandfather?”

“I don’t think he is quite ready for that yet.”

“I wonder what grandmother would say if she knew you were reading her diary.” Iroh grinned.

Izumi just waved him goodbye. People knew Iroh as the serious and honorable General Iroh of the United Forces but at home he was the same tease with a devilish smile. She looked his way as he was leaving. Looking at him was like seeing her parents again. As much as she saw her mother in him she even saw her father. As if their qualities and facial features had fused and made the most perfect boy, her son.

She felt the same way about her daughter. They were a part of a greater legacy and she wondered if they realized that. Iroh perhaps now more than ever but her daughter was still in her happy-go-lucky world. She was young and wanted to enjoy her life before she was going to be tied down to the role of being a royal princess of the Fire Nation. Izumi could understand that. She hoped that the teachings and lessons from her own parents were going to help her to guide her own children.

Later on, Izumi gave in to another chapter of her mother’s life.


	5. Mai: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai has cold feet and struggles but finds help to overcome. Also containing flashbacks and Mai's memories of her childhood with her mother and Zuko.

**_Mai._ **

****

” Do you love him?” Ty Lee asked her friend.

“Of course, I do.”

“Then what is the problem?” Ty Lee called out in frustration. “Sokka loves Suki. Aang loves Katara and vice versa but what is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.” Mai got defensive.

“That guy is crazy about you! He loves you so much he can’t even think straight. Remember when he locked you up in that cell?”

“Spirits Ty Lee, I do not wish to talk about it.” Mai got visibly uncomfortable.

“He can’t stand anything happening to you.” Ty Lee spoke with such empathy and gusto. “He… He loves you so much. He wants to protect you. D-did you say yes?”

Mai started to blush and played with her sleeve. She mumbled something under her breath.

Ty Lee started to look frustrated. “What did you say?”

“I said yes.” Mai said in a quiet voice.

Ty-Lee came at Mai like a lion and grabbed her by the clothes and shook her. This act even surprised Mai, she had never seen Ty Lee this worked up before.

“You… said yes and now you want to take it back?!”

“Ty Lee… Calm down, you’re making a scene.” Mai said and looked at their surroundings.

“I’m making a scene? YOU! Are destroying his poor little heart. How can you be so insensitive?”

“Well, we would be even.” Mai thought back. “Let me go.”

“Why would you say yes?!” Ty Lee held on to Mai tighter.

“I’m…Just a bit unsure… Let me go before I stab you.” Mai growled at her quietly.

“N’aw. Just like old times.” Ty Lee said and gave Mai a kiss on the nose before she let go off her. “But I still don’t understand.”

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. “What is it you don’t understand?”

“He asks you to marry him, you say yes but now you’re telling me you’re getting cold feet? Nothing is making sense and I do sense this off balance…”

“Ty Lee!” Mai had enough. “I can’t help to feel what I feel.”

“If you only put more effort in working with your aura…Oh sorry. You don’t believe that.”

“Actually, my aura is a lovely shade of charcoal.” Mai winked as she took her last sip from the teacup.

“I have missed the dark, stoic and pessimistic Mai but what I love is that you really do believe in auras.” Ty Lee teased her and gave her a little poke.

“Don’t get too cheerful.” Mai said. She really was happy to see Ty Lee again. Perhaps she would hate to admit this, but she had missed Ty Lee’s outgoing persona.

Her thoughts went to Zuko, how was he doing, and should she reach out to him or not. She loved him deeply and couldn’t stand anything bad to happen to him.

“What are you so worried about?” Ty Lee asked innocently.

“Tom-Tom. He needs me.”

Was it too selfish to marry Zuko and leave Tom-Tom behind?

“Do you think if you marry Zuko you’re basically abandoning Tom-Tom?” Ty Lee asked her.

Mai answered with silence and Ty-Lee understood.

“I think.” Ty Lee said carefully. She didn’t want to mix up her words or use them wrong to upset Mai. “I think if you married Zuko, you’d be happy but also you could give Tom-Tom a better life.”

Mai didn’t say anything, but she was listening, and Ty Lee knew that she had Mai’s attention.

“You have your mom and aunt, right?”

“Yes, but that jerk of a husband she has wouldn’t let Tom-Tom in their house.” Mai said and played with a lock of her hair.

There was something that bothered her with her mother. She didn’t hate her, nor did she love her, but she hated to think that she was indifferent towards her.

 

_As I was crying in silence in my room after the ordeal with my father I heard footsteps getting closer to my door. The door opened, and I carefully raised my head to see no one else but mother._

_I always thought she was beautiful but with a harsh exterior. Regal like a cruel mistress and elegant as birds of prey but far less deadly._

_“Mai…” She said and sat down next to me. “Don’t worry about it.” She petted my hair and smiled._

_It was torment just having to look at her smiling._

_“I said I was sorry.” I raised my voice and quickly regretted doing so._

_She raised one eyebrow and said, “I’ll talk to him later, but I won’t tolerate that behavior again.”_

_Was she talking about me or father? I suspected it was about me._

_“Sometimes your father gets a bit carried away.” She said. “We have to keep this in mind, especially you and me.”_

_In that moment I realized, and I would never forget, he had beaten her too._

_“It’s not to excuse him, Mai, he probably has had too much to drink. Remember what I’m trying to say.” She reached for my chin with a gentle touch. “Never disrespect your father like that ever again. He loves you so much. We both love you so much.”_

_I said nothing like she expected me to._

_“Everything we have in this house. Everything you have is because of that man.” Her voice got even more serious. “You would be nothing without him. I would be nothing without him. Say that now.”_

_With a bit hesitation I said, “W-We would be nothing without him.”_

_“Exactly. Go to sleep now. Be good Mai.” She said and before she closed the door she wanted to remind me, “Be a good Fire Nation girl and never bring disrespect and dishonor to this home ever again. Goodnight darling.” And she closed the door._

“Mai? Mai are you dozing off?” Ty Lee called her out.

Mai woke up from her daydreaming. “I’m fine.”

“What do you think?”

“I want Tom-Tom to have a better life.”

Ty Lee jumped out of her chair. “That settles it!”

Mai looked at her in confusion. “Settles what?”

“Do I have to explain everything to you?” Ty Lee sighed but happily went off explaining. “You love Zuko, you’ll be Fire Lady and you’ll give Tom-Tom a better life and home… IN A PALACE!” Ty Lee shouted out.

“Be quiet for once.” Mai said and felt people’s eyes on them.

“Oh, wouldn’t it be wonderful? You as Fire Lady? I can imagine the portraits of you already! You would look so beautiful, but you would have to do something with those buns…”

“What’s wrong with my buns?” Mai got defensive and annoyed with Ty Lee.

“Nothing but the royal family have a one bun only policy.” Ty Lee said and looked excited for Mai.

“Look at you, knowing everything about the royal family.” Mai gave her friend a little smile. “Maybe you should become a Fire Lady?”

“Oh no. I can’t give up on the Kyoshi warriors, but I do love my princes and princesses! Speaking of princesses, any news on Azula?”

The name brought silence between the two. They hadn’t seen nor talked to Azula since the end of the war.

“Have you visited her?” Ty Lee broke the ice.

“No. I don’t think she would want to see me.” Mai said. She started to sound upset just by thinking of Azula. She never forgot what happened between them and a part of her felt bad yet justified and Azula was her friend or used to be.

“What would I say to her?” Mai said. “Hey remember me? The ‘loyal’ friend you thought you had? Remember when we tried to end each other’s lives at the Boiling Rock?” Mai got even more upset as she spoke.

“I miss the old times. Remember when we used to be little kids?”

“Yes, I remember it well. How you and Azula would mock and prank me for my feelings for Zuko.” Mai smiled at the memories. Those were some of the few memories of her childhood she could look back at with a smile.

“I miss those times. Long before the knowledge of war and Fire Nation supremacy plagued our minds. We were just kids enjoying kid stuff.”

Mai rarely thought about Azula, but the mention of her name made her feel a bit at unease. What would happen if they would be granted a meeting.

As they were reminiscing their childhood memories with Azula, in came Fire Nation officers into the teashop with their robust uniforms.

“Are you Mai?” One of them said with a demanding voice as they walked up to them.

“Yes.” Mai said, unfazed by them.

“Mai, what have you done?” Ty Lee whispered. “Did you do something with your knives again?”

“Ma’am we have direct orders. You have to come with us.”

Ty Lee looked at Mai with worried looks but it occurred to her it could be a game on Zuko’s part.

“Oh Mai, what have you gotten yourself into?” Ty Lee grinned at Mai.

“I haven’t done anything.” Mai whispered to her but went along with the men.

Ty Lee waved her friend goodbye as she was escorted away.

Mai knew this was the work of Zuko, only he could think of this as being somewhat romantic. She was still worried about seeing Zuko, was she going to tell him about having cold feet? She didn’t want to say the wrong things because she loved him dearly and last thing she wanted was to make him upset.

One of the men escorted her into an official royal carriage. This was the doing of Zuko she thought. She couldn’t help but to smile to herself. She wondered what else he had in mind for today.

When they came to the palace, she saw Zuko on top of the stairs, above the gates. She thought he was so handsome in his royal attire and when he used to wear the uniform.

Zuko’s serious facial expression changed when he saw Mai. He didn’t know if he should go up to her and help her get out from the carriage, but he knew Mai wasn’t that kind of girl.

“Mai!” His face lighted up when he saw her. “I’ve missed you.”

Mai blushed when she saw his face. “Really? Its only been a day.”

“A day too much.” Zuko took her by the hand and pulled her close to him. “You look beautiful.”

Mai looked lovingly in to his eyes, forgetting the words to what she was about to say. After all they had gone through together he still had that boyish charm from when they were kids.

“You don’t look that bad yourself.” She hated herself for saying that. Could she never find the right words?

Zuko laughed it off. “Did you get here safe?” Still holding her hand as they walked through the corridors.

“I wasn’t expecting to be arrested in front of people.” Mai smirked as she followed Zuko wherever he led her.

“I thought it would be romantic.” Zuko said and took her to a balcony that faced the imperial courtyard. There he had arranged a small table full of sweets, tea and they were seated right next to each other.

“I need to talk to you… about us.”

“Yes?” Mai said, she didn’t know if it was good or bad.

“I needed to see you immediately because I have a very important thing to tell you.” His face was full of excitement.

“Which explains why you couldn’t write a letter today?” Mai smiled and caressed his hand with her fingers.

Zuko chuckled lightly. “I sent my uncle and mom away to your mom’s house.”

“Why in the world would you do that?” Mai thought of the meeting between Ursa and Michi, she could never had imagined those two women together in a room. She felt a bit embarrassed, she had great respect for General Iroh and Lady Ursa. How would they be treated in her step-father’s house? An old Ozai supporter.

“They are there to officially ask your parents permission for our marriage.” Zuko said with a big smile. It was heartwarming to see him smile like that. The happiest and most innocent of smiles.

“Oh, Zuko.” Mai said, kissed his soft lips and caressed his cheek. She carefully placed her thumb on his scar. She remembered when they were kids, before he was banished but after the Agni Kai against Ozai.

 

_His frustration and anger grew with the flames of the candles surrounding him in his room._

_“Go away!” He roared with his back against the door._

_“It’s just me.” I said calmly._

_“Oh, what do you want?” Still angry but calmer when he recognized my voice._

_“I wanted to see you.”_

_He didn’t say anything. He did make any movements, but he also didn’t tell me to go away._

_“I know what is going on. I wanted to see you before you leave.” I took a few steps towards him. He was sitting in a bed, still with his back against me._

_“You don’t want to see this.” He said._

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“Why do you suddenly care?” Zuko’s voice trembled with frustration and rage. “You don’t care about anything…”_

_“That’s not true. I care about you.” I said, now my voice was shaking._

_Zuko fell silent again. “I’m sorry.” He said after a few seconds of aggravating silence. “I don’t want you to see me like this. I don’t look like myself.”_

_“You’ll always be Zuko to me.”_

_He turned around and I saw his face. Half of it was gone by the bandaging. It didn’t seem to matter to me. He was still that boy who saved her from the burning apple._

_“You’ll get into trouble if your parents found out you’re here.” He said._

_“Who’s going to tell them?” I replied and sat down next to him._

_For a second, I thought he was about to smile, perhaps he tried to smile or suppressed it._

_“I’m the greatest humiliation of this country.” Zuko said, his voice full of anguish and torment._

_“I don’t think so. I think you were brave to speak up for our soldiers.”_

_“What do you know of bravery? You’re just a girl.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No. Don’t be.” Zuko was full of regret._

_“Does it hurt?”_

_“When I sleep on it wrong.”_

_“Can I… Can I see it?” I asked. I was afraid to ask but let it slip anyway._

_“It’s disgusting.” He said, still not fully facing me._

_“I don’t care.”_

_He sighed and took off the bandages. The scar looked like a flesh wound, his eye was no longer fully visible, but it was still there, almost closed._

_“So? Isn’t it disgusting?”_

_“No.” I said. “Can I touch it?”_

_“Rather not.” He said but changed his mind, he was already in excruciating pain and wanted me to be careful._

_I put my hands on his shoulders and gave it a little kiss. It shocked him, but he didn’t say anything. His facial reaction said everything, why would I kiss his scar? Everyone else must have thought it was an atrocious scar. A mark for life but it didn’t strike me at all._

_“Why would you do that?” He whispered to me._

_“I don’ know.” I whispered back. “I suppose, I felt like it.”_

_He almost flinched when I touched his hand with mine._

_“Promise me one thing.” I said. “Promise me you’ll come back.”_

_He didn’t say anything, but I noticed the tears building up in his one eye._

Now, they were much older. Still young but mature. Together they had experienced war, heartbreak, breakups and heart wrenching decisions. They still found a way back to each other.

“You didn’t have to.” Mai said.

“But I wanted to. It is tradition and if I had free time I would go with mom and uncle.” Zuko said and gave her hand a squeeze.

They joined together in a kiss which turned into another kiss and to another. He pulled her closer him and with his free hand he could touch her inner thigh. The same hand had made itself freer and was inside her robes, close to her breasts.

Their kisses got more intense but even if Mai wanted his touch on her body, she pulled his hand away from her.

“Anything wrong?” He asked her.

“No, but it’s not the right time.” Mai replied. Their faces were only inches away from each other and both were longing for another kiss.

“You know… Sokka and Suki are getting married.” Zuko said and broke the ice that was building up between them.

“Ty Lee told me.”

“Ty Lee is in the Fire Nation? I thought she was on Kyoshi Island.”

“She’s back home for a visit. I think she’ll make it back in time for the wedding.” Mai said and leaned towards Zuko.

“I have an invitation.” Zuko pulled out a scroll that hidden inside his clothes. “I can bring someone with me and I thought who else but you?” Zuko said and had one arm around Mai.

She looked up to him as she had her head resting on his shoulder. “You want me to come with you?”

“Yes. It would be great to see old friends again and it would make a statement about us.”

Mai smiled tenderly at him. He was the only one who could make her smile like that. She kissed him on the neck and Zuko knew it meant yes.

 


	6. Izumi: The letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit nsfw for now as they reference sex and love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Bryke excep the fanon characters I've created.

**Izumi.**

She used to imagine her parents together, when they were young, before the royal duties. Her whole life she knew them as Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. They seemed so untouchable for her but as older she grew and more aware she got of her surroundings and life in general, they were just Mai and Zuko. Ordinary people.

They had their problems, they were far from perfect and the image they gave out to the world was far more different than what Izumi saw in her own home.

She was going through more documents that directly involved her mother and their family. Izumi was in fact the second child of the royal family. She hadn’t known about this for a long time until very later in her life.

A following document read;

**A boy, stillborn. Born in the Fire Nation Capital.** His name was covered by black ink.

**A girl, Izumi. Born in the Fire Nation Capital.**

**A boy, Izan. Born in Ember Island.** Izan’s name was followed by a small dot, indicating his passing shortly after his 6th birthday.

**A boy, Izaya-Kaen. Born in Republic City.**

 

Only she and Kaen lived to adulthood but Kaen passed away young too. He was free spirit who couldn’t be tied down to royal duties. He wanted to drink tea in the highest of mountains in the Earth Kingdom, ride dragons towards the horizon, go penguin sledding in the Water tribes and see the great temples of the Air nomads. Kaen was a flame that couldn’t be put out and occasionally caused their mother to worry endlessly over him. He had a smile that caused every woman to gush over him.

Even though he caused heartbreak to every woman in his life, especially mother, he always had a soft spot for the ladies.

Now, Izumi was an only child. Left all alone in this world. She wished she could talk to Kaen more. Now that there were only her and father left.

She remembers…

 

_“Mom! Dad! Tell Kaen to stop pulling my hair!” I let out a roar and tried to fight him off._

_“Kaen! Leave your sister alone.” Father said, not taking his eyes of a Fire Nation newspaper._

_“But I’m not doing anything. She looks like a pretty pony.” Kaen said with a grin._

_“DAD!”_

_“For Agni’s sake! Mai! Get your kids together!” Father yelled._

_Mother came into the family lounge, looking like she has had enough of the yelling and bickering._

_“Suddenly they are my children and my children only?” She glared at father who only gave her a smile as he was sitting down, too comfortable to move._

_“Well, they look like you.” Father grinned at her and slapped her behind._

_“Zuko! What are you doing?” Mother called him out. “Not in front of the children.”_

_Kaen and I were looking at them, were they ready to start a fight too? I hated when they fought but Kaen thought it was mostly entertaining._

_“C’mon Mai.” He said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She was now sitting on his lap, blushing at him._

_“What are you doing…” She tried to hide the fact that she was blushing._

_“Look at your mother, kids.” He said, putting his hand on her chin and made it look like she was pouting. “Isn’t she the cutest? Like a little turtleduck.”_

_Both Kaen and I were laughing at her. She looked like an angry feline._

_“Stop that Zuko.” She broke free from him but couldn’t stop blushing. If anyone knew how to make her blush it was father._

_She played with his beard and planted a kiss on his lips to which he responded to._

_“Ugh, gross.” Kaen let out only to receive laughter from our parents._

She missed those family moments. She missed them all together and feared that after her father she would be the only one left.

She worried about him often. His eyesight and backpain had gotten worse and it pained her to see him like that. She had wanted him to stay close to her and the children, but he was adamant he wanted to stay in Ember Island.

 

_“I don’t understand why you have to be so stubborn.” I said with a sigh. “The children want you to stay close to them.”_

_“This is where I’m staying.” He muttered and moved around in the summer cabin. “I have some of my best memories here.”_

_“I understand but think of your health…”_

_“I am in the greatest of health.” He continued. He moved around furniture and threw away some old stuff._

_“Do you need any help? I could have gotten Iroh to help you out.”_

_“No…No.” He waved his hand at me. “That boy has more important thing on his mind. Help me get this trash out of here.”_

_The cabin was full of old things from his youth and probably older._

_Somethings were trash and somewhere precious memories._

_“We used to come here often, remember?” He said with a smile and looked over old family portraits._

_“I do. We came here every summer.” I said with a smile and looked at the portraits with him. He nodded happily. “Your mother loved it here too until the incident.”_

_His face suddenly changed, the happy light inside of him went out. I knew he was talking about Izan._

_Izan, my younger brother, died on Ember Island. What happened was that an assassination attempt on the Fire Lord by the members of the Ozai Society took place and Izan, only 6 years old, happened to have been caught in the crossfire._

_“It was a long time ago.” Father sighed. “It took time for her to be able to come back but I built a temple in his honor for her.” He pointed towards the window and gestured beyond the hills. “His memorial.”_

_Father broke tradition when he had Izan and Kaen buried on Ember Island next to each other and when mother died he had her reunite with their sons._

_“Who are these ladies?” I asked him and pulled out a painting of two young ladies next to each other._

_“Those are Li and Lo.” He chuckled and pointed at the portrait._

_“Who?”_

_“They were mentors to your aunt Azula and later to your mother when she was in process of becoming Fire Lady.” He said and smiled a bitter smile. It must have taken him back to his youth._

_“They were beautiful.”_

_He let out a roaring laughter. “That painting was painted back in the days of your great grandfather Fire Lord Azulon.” He told me. “Your mother hated them.”_

_“Why did she do that?” I laughed, not being entirely surprised that mother would hate someone._

_“She used to complain to me how those old hags would harass her. Maybe harassing is a harsh word but they would peak at her at how unusual it was for a non-bender to be crowned Fire Lady, the importance of a male heir and how everything about her was unconventional. It drove her insane.” Father laughed._

_I cherished his laughter. Ever since the death of so many people he loved. His uncle, the only man he ever considered to be his father, his sons, wife, his best friends Avatar Aang and chief Sokka. He rarely laughed or smiled at anything after losing so many people in his lives but whenever he was around me and his grandchildren, that light in his eyes sparked as it always had._

_“It must have been difficult for her.” I said._

_“I wouldn’t say difficult, but he struggled. They put a lot of pressure on her. They might have made her feel inadequate for being a non-bender. They had told her the first born had to be a bending male and with her background it could be difficult to produce one.” He was still smiling as he told me the story. “But when you came to our lives, all the worries flew out of the window. She adored you.”_

_A sort of warm comfort entered my body, like a hug from an old friend you hadn’t seen in a long time. As if I could feel her touch again._

_“Do you see this old couch right here?” He gestured to the furniture made out mahogany with the Fire Nation emblem on the sides. “I don’t remember if it was you or your brothers but one of you were conceived on this couch.” He smiled at the memory._

_“Oh, for goodness sakes, dad… I didn’t have to know that.”_

As a child she got nauseous of seeing her parents being affectionate towards each other but the older she got, she started to understand them more. They used to be far apart from each other because of their royal duties. Father was in meetings with generals, politicians and foreign officials from the other nations. Mother was traveling a lot too. She was often in Republic City and representing the Fire Nation. If there was an opening of some sort, she would be there.

Her mother, Mai, would bring her children with her sometimes. She couldn’t stand being too far apart from them, it was easier to bring them with her. Izumi learned quickly the ways of diplomacy from Mai. She was calm, serious and didn’t enjoy joking around in meetings with the other representatives in the council. In those moments, she was not Mommy but Her Royal Highness Fire Lady Mai or just Your Grace.

She disliked those titles and as mother would say.

_“You’ve wasted valuable time rambling up those nonsense words.”_

Father was something else. He was the most important person in their nation, the Fire Lord. The man who led his nation out of darkness and into another golden era. Izumi saw more of Mai than she saw of Zuko and that was because of the heavy duties that was laid on his shoulders. He was in and out of meetings with generals, entertained foreign diplomats and officials, her mother would often be involved in that if she wasn’t already on a trip to another nation, he prepared speeches to the people and his army in the middle of the night and could be sent away in the middle of the night to travel to see the army bases. Izumi now wondered how it must have been for mother, seeing her husband being pulled out of bed to travel to somewhere far away unknown.

Not every child was privileged to be born into a royal family, but it came with its price. She had seen how politics had torn her family apart, the crown wearing them down, the public media had been relentlessly tearing them down. Freedom of expression and freedom of speech were legalized by Fire Lord Zuko, but had they expected the things the paper would write about her family? Some papers fairly criticized her parents, but some wrote vile and disgusting things about them. It was easier to protect Izumi from those headlines when she was a child but when she got older, old enough to read and understand what words meant, it struck her what was being said about them. Things about, Fire Lord Zuko being a tyrant and had a whole palace just for his concubines. Some papers wrote about her mother, they would say that Izumi’s brothers were illegitimate and born out of wedlock between the Fire Lady and an Earth Kingdom peasant. These weren’t things Izumi wanted plaguing her mind, but she couldn’t help questioning her parents. Did they really love each other? Was it all just a façade to give a royal face to the Fire Nation? No, they must have loved each other but being so far away from each other… was it only human to search for intimacy when the other one was on the other side of the world?

Izumi came to her senses, it was all false gossip to tear them down. Maybe they succeeded at times, but Izumi knew her parents well enough and nothing in this world could change her mind. After all, she had stumbled upon correspondences between her parents a few years ago. One was from father when he had been in line of duty with the Avatar, far away from his loved one.

 

_The fighting is escalating, and my mind is cloudy with thoughts of war and the thought of you._

_Perhaps it keeps me from going insane, the thought of you. The image of you. In my dreams I feel you._

_I feel your scent._

_Your touch._

_The warmth of your body against mine._

_It keeps me from growing weak. It is enough for me to walk through this hell I am currently living in._

_I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to bury my face in your hair and feel you, make love to you until the air leaves our lungs and we are left to grasp for more._

_I’d share my everything with you._

_My equal._

_Your eternally devoted husband, the fire lord._

 

Izumi’s mother was never good at expressing herself, but she always answered the letters she got from her husband in the same fashion.

 

_My lord._

_I am in your service in every physical way possible. I hope the thought of me doesn’t prevent you to perform your duties. I’m waiting to perform my own duties to you when you come back to me. Please, come back to me._

_The palace is dull, and the loneliness of our chamber is sufferable. I can’t wait for your presence in our bed. Your side is empty as the emptiness in my heart when you’re away from me. I sense I can’t function without you by my side. I miss you as much. Your humor, your laughter, your hands (as they travel through me) and your lips. I miss you being inside of me and you fill me with love I have never felt before._

_Come back to me my lord._

_Your forever loyal wife, the Fire Lady._

 

The letters expressed their longing for each other and they were often of an erotic nature which could only be justified, they had been so far apart for so long time. Most of their letters went on like that but sometimes they had that dramatic flair which was her father’s specialty.

 

_My love_

_I’m writing to you with an ocean between us._

_I am lost at sea and can’t find your way. My words long for someone to listen to them. My body aches for a touch._

_Your touch._

_Oh, my love. I want to spend my every living moment with you. My todays, my tomorrows and my yesterdays. I have so much to tell you but you’re not here._

_Guide me to your heart and soul._

_Yours eternally, the Fire Lord._

And mother responded in her own way.

 

_My sweet lord._

_Have you lost yourself to my work room again? I am in the west wing of the palace. You know, go left as you leave the war room, up the grand stairs. The west wing._

_Yours forever, the Fire Lady._

 

 


	7. Mai: The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Virgin sex and a shared memory from both Mai and Zuko.

**Mai.**

 

An engagement to a Fire Lord did not make you a Fire Lady by default. No, it meant you were a Princess in training. An engagement to a Prince meant the same way and the title Princess of the Fire Nation came along with the marriage. In the case of Mai, she would have skip those royal ranks and go from crown princess in training to Fire Lady after her coronation, which would have to take place after the royal wedding.

She hadn’t spoken to her mother, but a letter was sent from her mother and step-father congratulating to the proudful achievement.

_An achievement._

Typical of her mother Michi to think her love for Zuko was only a game for her. A step in the ladder of luxury and riches. She couldn’t care less what her mother thought. They were total opposites of each other. Her mother indulged herself in materialism and the riches she got from being part of the higher class of Fire Nation citizens.

Materialism bored Mai. She grew up with everything she ever wanted but, in her mind, there was nothing to enjoy. You couldn’t laugh or talk to your dolls because you were making too much noise. Bouncing a ball was too irresponsible, you could have knocked down a vase. Suddenly all those privileges slowly faded away and you became a shell of what you had previously been. What was the point in the lavish luxury if you couldn’t make your voice heard? Nothing would ever excite her, and nothing would impress her until she discovered love.

 

From Zuko she had discovered there was more to life and from her Zuko learned a more calm and relaxing approach to things. They balanced each other out and learned from each other. Mai opened more and enjoyed life more than she had done before.

It was a struggle for her to break away from the mold that her parents had created for her.

 

But Zuko didn’t mind. His approach was to give her time and he knew she wasn’t the clingy type. If she was given the right amount of space to figure out things for herself, she would do wonders. But he sensed something else in her. She was torn about something.

 

Mai was once again introduced to Lo and Li. They elderly advisers of Azula, now come to advise Mai in the duties of a Fire Lady.

“My Lady won’t be a conventional Fire Lady.” Lo said as she observed Mai brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

“Oh, that is right sister.” Li agreed with her sister.

“What do you mean?” Mai put down the brush to face them through the mirror. She couldn’t help to wonder how old they must have been. They looked like ancient relics of a time long gone.

“A non-bending Fire Lady?” Li glared down at Mai who was sitting down.

“Well, I suppose Princess Ursa wasn’t a- “Mai couldn’t finish her sentence until Lo interrupted her.

“Ah! That’s were you made one mistake! My lady said ‘Princess Ursa’. Princess Ursa was never crowned Fire Lady. Perhaps, we need to go through our lessons again?”

“Sorry…” Mai mumbled. “It’s not like there would be something wrong with being a non-bending Fire Lady?”

“Since the days of Azulon, son of Sozin, the unwritten rule of a bending heir became a part of the royal constitution.” Li preached to Mai.

The way they spoke to her made her feel like she was stupid or inadequate. They used to be a lot nicer back on Ember Island, Mai thought.

“But my role is solemnly to be a Fire Lady.” Mai snapped back at her.

“A Fire Lady has to produce a worthy heir to the Fire Lord. Her greatest duty is to birth healthy issues to the royal family.”

The way the twin sisters underlined the word ‘healthy’ with their nasal voices left a bitter feeling with Mai. For so long had Mai heard about the old traditional way of thinking that non-bending children were somehow less than bending-children.

She knew her father always wanted a firstborn son to be bender, what a disappointed it had been when Mai was born. Tom-Tom however was different, he still had time to show signs of bending skills, but it was too late for Ukano now.

“There will be nothing to worry about.” Mai said calmly.

“Very well.” Li and Lo said in unison.

To her rescue, Zuko entered the room.

The elderly twins bowed down to him and excused themselves.

“Thank you.” Mai sighed.

“For what?” He hugged her from the behind and planted a kiss on her neck.

“For making them leave.” She caressed his cheek as he embraced her. “I never realized how annoying they are.”

Zuko chuckled. “You don’t remember our trip to Ember Island back in the day?” He turned around to sit next to her. He looked so handsome in his Fire Lord uniform. She couldn’t help but to stare at him.

“I wanted to tell you something.” He started off. “Your handmaidens will arrive tomorrow and…” He stopped himself.

“Anything wrong?” Mai asked.

“It’s just… I haven’t seen you without your buns. Your face… looks different.” He said and wanted play with her hair.

“Is that a good thing?” She smirked.

“You’re beautiful.” Zuko said and held a lock of her falling hair. He felt a certain arousal filling his body as he played with her hair.

Mai said nothing but blushed. She realized she was wearing nothing but her nightgown. It was almost see through.

“I have something to say.” Mai said and pulled away. “I know that when an outsider marries into the royal family… They must say goodbye to their families and embrace their new family.”

“Who told you that?” Zuko sounded almost upset.

“Li and Lo. I know it’s a fact, Zuko. You told me about your mother having to do the same when she married your father.”

Zuko turned his head and looked down on the floor. “You know, I would never want you to do something like that just for me.”

Mai got down to her knees to be able to see Zuko properly. “I can’t leave Tom-Tom behind.”

Mai put her hands on Zuko’s knee and looked into his golden eyes. “I need you to give him a place here in the palace. I need him to be close to me.”

“Mai…” Zuko started.

“Please.” She hated begging but if she didn’t she felt as if she was betraying her brother. “Give him and my aunt a place to stay here. He could be given a role inside the court, you could train him to become an errand boy. Please Zuko.”

Zuko cupped his hands around her cheeks and stared right at her. “Your family is my family. My family is your family.” Zuko said, he got up, still holding onto Mai. “This will be Tom-Tom’s home.”

Overcome with emotion, Mai embraced him in a passionate hug. She pulled him closer and the only thing between his armor and her naked body was the silk nightgown she was wearing.

Zuko wondered if there was a hint she wanted him to get but he didn’t have time to figure that out. His hands found themselves on the inside of her nightgown, slowly caressing her back.

She felt his callus hands exploring her naked skin and replied with a long kiss. The kiss was enough for Zuko to pull of her nightgown and expose her in front of him.

She said nothing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kisses proceeded, they got longer and hotter.

Suddenly, he pulled away but still holding on tight. Mai wondered if there was something wrong, but she assured her with a smile.

“I would like to remember you like this.” He placed two fingers on her chin.

Mai quickly put on her robes and sighed. “You really are something else.” She didn’t want him to stop but there was something about him in that moment that impressed her and ultimately wanted him more.

Zuko took her by the arm and smiled gently. “I’m just keeping up with tradition. We’d have to wait until our wedding night.” Zuko joked with her.

“Oh, yes. You’d want me to stay a virgin until then.” Mai rolled her eyes at him.

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh. He remembered their first time together when they were much younger and so did she;

 

_The first time would always be awkward, and they didn’t really know what they were getting into._

_For Zuko it was a passage to manhood. He remembered once, his so-called father, had made the comment that boys became men in the laps of women. His uncle had more romantic and respectable approach to it._

_In Mai’s case it was very different. Honorable Fire Nation girls waited until they were married but her own mother had talks with her. If boys became men from doing this, what did it do to girls? If you were doing this inside the walls of the marriage-bed then you were doing your responsibility, your duties as a wife. If you were not married, well, you were no different from a whore. Mai didn’t seem to mind what her mother had told her but what stuck with her was, the first time, would hurt her. It hurt every woman and there was nothing else to do but let your husband finish ‘his business’ as mother would say._

_Zuko knew that too. Ozai had never told him about how the first time would hurt women. His Uncle however, he did. He had to be gentle and make it as comfortable for her as it would be for him._

_Mai had never undressed herself in front of a man before. She knew there was something to be ashamed about, but she didn’t feel that with Zuko._

_Zuko couldn’t help himself. He knew he was staring at her and tried to control himself in the best of ways. He tried to remind himself of what uncle had told him but also the voices of his former crew intervened his mind. How they boasted of their sexual conquests back in the homeland and in the colonies. He could have lost his virginity a long time ago, when the soldiers brought those fancy girls into their ships, but he had more important things on his mind._

_Mai tried to cover herself but what was the use, she wanted him to see her and he saw her. He had never seen a girl naked before and Mai, Mai looked perfect to him._

_Mai had her own insecurities about her body, what kind of girl did not have insecurities? Her breasts weren’t as big as she had wished them to be, but she could never voice her faults to anyone else. They weren’t small either which she was fine with. They were very much average._

_“Do you want to… touch them?” She whispered to Zuko._

_He moved closer to her, his eyes still fixated on her bust. He swallowed whatever the amount of saliva he had in his mouth and tried to make another move._

_She took him by the hands and moved them to her breasts. They fitted perfectly in his hands as he gave her a light squeeze. She sighed with relief and pleasure._

_“Lay down.” He said and kissed her on the mouth._

_She didn’t know what to expect but did as she was told._

_Zuko struggled first with his pants but got them off and off went his shirt as well. They proceeded to make out on Mai’s bed and Zuko’s hand was free to explore every corner of her body._

_They knew what was to come but at the same time they didn’t know what to expect._

_Zuko remembered what uncle had told him about women. “I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” Mai said, and her finger ran down his scar. She was nervous about being hurt but this is what people did when they were in love._

_Zuko planted kisses on her mouth and neck, he went lower and lower and started to kiss her breasts, squeezing one while the other was in his mouth._

_Mai bite her lip and pressed her nails into Zuko’s skin. The warmness of his mouth on her skin created an unknown feeling of pleasure inside of her. She let her hand down his waistline and felt his throbbing cock in her hand. She had never seen the genitals of a man before like this._

_Zuko let out a muffled groan as her hand slipped up and down his cock._

_“I’m ready.” She whispered to him._

_Zuko had no words to say but slipped down a finger inside her, feeling her wetness surrounding his index. He gave her a heavy kiss before he could enter her._

_Mai hold onto him hard as he pressed himself into her. The pain she felt was excruciating, she felt as if she was breaking from the inside as he kept entering her._

_“Tell me…Tell me if you want me to stop.” Zuko said and looked down at her face. “You’re hurt.”_

_“No…” She moaned silently._

_She had read a few things about the female body back in school. There was the hymen that would break during the first time of intercourse and her teacher had told her and the girls in her class about the breaking of the hymen that would lead them to become real women. Something in you, something invisible, Mai had questioned its existence, had to break and bleed out of you for you to become a woman._

_Even if she thought all of that were nonsense, she wanted to get rid of the wretched hymen for good._

_When Zuko finally entered her body, she gasped loudly. Zuko put one hand over her mouth and grinned. The last thing they wanted was to wake up the servants._

_With every thrust, Mai felt more pleasure than pain. The pain faded but the intricate feeling was still there. Zuko had to muffle his groans by burying his face in Mai’s hair. She crossed her legs behind his back and pulled him closer. It was awkward yet sweet as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, told her how beautiful she looked and how soft her pale skin felt. She could only reply with repeating his name again and again._

_It ended quickly, with her trying silence her orgasm and Zuko couldn’t take it anymore. His warm white fluid releasing inside of her and he collapsed on top of her. He held a fistful of her hair and had his ear close to her chest he could hear her heartbeat._

_“I love you…” He said, and she felt the vibrations from his voice on her collarbone._

_Mai was looking up at the ceiling, her hand going through Zuko’s hair, thinking was that all there was? The passage of womanhood?_

_“I love you too.” She whispered, still with fixated eyes at the ceiling._

 

Now they were older. They knew much more than before. Intercourse didn’t hurt her like the few first times and Zuko was aware of that. He hated thinking he was hurting her but the older they got, the more they knew what each other liked and both could give into pleasure a lot easier. Neither was scared to try new things and they had been so far apart for so long, they longed for each other’s touch again.

“What does my lady wish for you?” Zuko said, holding Mai’s arm as they walked around in the chambers.

“You?” Mai smirked and squeezed his arm.

Both figured out they had still much to learn in their new roles. Zuko had one steady foot in it but it was unknown waters for Mai.

“Do you know your duties as a Fire Lady?” He smiled proudly.

“I have to birth healthy heirs to you, my lord.” Mai couldn’t help but to grin at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

“I didn’t mean… wait, what? Who told you that?” Zuko looked serious and his smile turned upside down.

“Li and Lo. I expect that is that a Fire Lady does.” Mai said, unaffected.

“Yes, but that’s not the main thing… Why do we keep them in this palace?” Zuko let out a frustrated sound.

“Don’t you want children?” Mai asked as they stood in front of the mirror.

“I do but I’m not marrying you because I want an heir. I’m marrying you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Zuko said and caressed her hand with his right one.

“Even with the possibility there won’t be any children produced.” Mai said with a low sounding voice.

Zuko looked worryingly at her. “Why would you say that?” He said demandingly.

“It’s not like every woman can have children, so…” Mai seemed unfazed by what she had said or was there something deeper into it.

“I don’t want to think of children or childbirth.” Zuko said and the tone of his voice sounded really upset. He still held onto her arm. “That’s not what’s important right now. What is important is the present. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zuko walked with her to her bed and sat her down.

She didn’t want him to leave and both embraced each other for the last time with kisses. She pulled him with her to the bed and once again he was lying on top of her.

“I hate to leave you like this.” He smiled the same charming smile he had since their childhood days.

“Then don’t.”

“Goodnight my love.” He gave her a final kiss and left her alone in the room.

 

That night Mai dreamt about an event in her life she had suppressed a long time ago…

 

 

 


	8. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter also known as ''The Curse''.  
> A Mai chapter about a childhood moment in the lives of Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

**_95 AG. Mai._ **

****

” C’mon, Mai!” Azula shouted at her. Ty Lee was standing next to her, looking excited for their next adventure.

“I’m not sure…” Mai said shyly.

Azula was losing her patience with her. “There’s nothing to be afraid of! We’ll be together.”

“Yeah Mai. We are going to have so much fun!”

Azula had told them a story about a witch living somewhere in the forests, a psychic witch and Azula was determined to go find her but she was not leaving anyone behind.

“I’m not afraid.” Mai said, frustrated and annoyed with Azula.

“We are not going without you!” Azula shouted.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed, she followed Azula unwillingly into the forest.

They were far from the palace and under no supervision, this was Azula’s plan all along. She had managed to drag Mai and Ty Lee into it all.

Mai looked up at the wild, over grown trees and the deeper they walked, the nature got wilder and wilder.

“I love the nature here! It’s so untouched. As if we are the first people to walk on this ground.” Ty Lee said and skipped over rocks and stones.

“I find it to be detestable.” Azula said disgusted. Flies came everywhere to attack. Azula looked over at Mai who was walking behind them. “Well, what do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Don’t you have an opinion?” Azula snapped at Mai.

“I don’t care.” Mai said, looking down at her shoes. She didn’t want to walk right into mud.

Azula sighed. “You never care about anything anyways.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh, right.” Azula said with a scornful smile. “You care about Zuzu!” She laughed at Mai.

Mai frowned at Azula. She looked as if she was ready throw something at her.

“Please you guys. Stop this bickering.” Ty Lee said. “When are we there?”

“Soon. The old witch has a cabin here somewhere.”

Mai looked back, noticing that they might go lost anytime soon. “Azula, I don’t think we are supposed to go this far. Remember what your mom said?”

“Mom doesn’t care.” Azula replied fast. “She never does. All she says is to place nice. We are playing nice.” Azula kicked a small stone. “No one has died yet.”

Mai was starting to have enough of Azula.

They walked through mud, big rocks and branches full of thorn. Every single one of them were starting to complain about the pain their feet until suddenly Ty Lee let out a scream of joy.

“Look at that little cabin!”

“Looks more like a hut to me.” Mai said, uninterested and unimpressed by Ty Lee’s discovery.

“That must be it.” Azula said and pushed her friends to the side. “I found it!”

“You mean, _we_ found it?” Ty Lee asked her.

“Uh, yes. Whatever.” Azula said. “Do you guys think she’s in there right now?”

“No.” Mai said playing with her fingers. “The place looks uninhabited.”

The cottage seemed to be over hundred years old and was decaying. It was covered in vines and moss. The windows were tinted dark, nothing was visible from the outside.

“Well!” Azula let out. “Why don’t you, Miss Mood kill, go and knock?”

“I’m not doing that.” Mai said flatly.

“Of course not. You are scared and afraid of everything you can’t even get to close to the decay.” Azula said mockingly.

“I’m not afraid.” Mai said, irritated at Azula’s behavior.

“Yes, you are. Don’t lie to me Mai. I know you so well. You’re scared of everything. You can’t even look people in the eye and make a sound because you’re so scared.”

“Shut up Azula.” Mai tried to stay calm, but she was really getting to her.

“You’re scared of the dark. You’re scared of raising your voice. You’re scared of your own parents.” Azula was ready to bully Mai to get her to do something.

“Shut up…”

“You have nothing better to say because you can’t stand that I’m being right about you.” Azula didn’t want it to get ugly between them but she was ready to do anything to get Mai to react or speak up for herself.

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Mai screamed at Azula and was stomping the ground. Ty Lee rushed between them before a real fight would break out.

“Guys stop it!” Ty Lee seemed worried about the two of them. “Maybe we should head home.”

“No!” Mai let out, surprising both Azula and Ty Lee. “I’m walking to her gate and I will show you I’m not scared of an uninhabited hut.”

“Well, look who’s finally found her voice.” Azula whispered to Ty Lee as Mai walked over to the small gate.

“See!” Mai said. “I’m in the old witch’s yard!”

“We could do that too! That’s nothing special!” Azula said and dragged Ty Lee to Mai. Now all three of them were standing on the yard with grass above their knees.

“Mai has proved her point. Can we go now?” Ty Lee begged Azula.

“She was supposed to knock on the door.” Azula didn’t seem to care much for Ty Lee’s begging.

“I don’t think the lady’s home. After all shouting and screaming, she’d probably have heard us by now.” Ty Lee said, wanting to leave instantly. She was picking up bad energy from their surroundings.

Mai didn’t say anything. She didn’t think Azula would mention the part with the door. She thought she had proved her point already.

“Well?” Azula glared at Mai. “You said you weren’t scared.” Azula crossed her arms. It looked as if she wouldn’t let Mai pass without going up the door and give it a knock.

Mai gave Azula a quick dirty look and turned around to face the decaying door. It looked as if it was rotting and smelled like wet wood with a mixture of mold.

Mai sighed, closed her eyes and tried to find her steps.

“You don’t have to do this…” Ty Lee whispered.

“Yes, she has to.” Azula said and gave Mai a push. The push was enough for Mai to lose her balance and stumble right in front of the door and hit her head. She fell on her knees and let out a whimpering sound.

Azula felt bad. She didn’t mean to hurt Mai. “Are you okay? I’m sorry.”

Mai, still on her knees, turned around to face her friends. “I’m alright…”

Suddenly the decaying door opened, and a dark figure put her hands-on Mai’s shoulder and started to drag her in to the old house.

All three girls started to scream their lungs out. Ty Lee and Azula got a hold of Mai’s arms and started to pull to save her. Whatever it was that was dragging Mai was not human.

“Let our friend go!” Ty Lee screamed and pulled with all her might.

“Azula! Use your bending!” Mai screamed and felt her arms being pulled back.

Ty Lee grabbed Mai’s leg and started to pull. Azula let go and as soon as she tried to do a bending move, Ty Lee started to shout.

“I can’t pull her all by myself!”

Azula had no time to perform any bending and grabbed onto Mai’s other leg and pulled. As soon as Mai was close to the threshold, a large wind blew Azula and Ty Lee away to the gate and they helplessly watched Mai being pulled in until the door slammed.

Azula was livid. She got up on her feet and let out a shriek.

“GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND YOU DIRTY OLD HAG!” She tried to perform a bending move, but it was impossible. Whatever it was that had happened had sucked out her energy to firebend.

 

Mai found herself in the dark. She wanted to cry but was too scared to let out a noise. She prayed to Agni and begged for her life. Never had she done this before but she begged the dark figure to let her go, let her go home to her mom.

“Silence!” A nasal jarring voice called out. A light was put on and Mai could see whom she was talking to.

The dark figure was nothing else but an old lady. Must have been close to one hundred or even more.

Mai, sitting down on the carp wood floor, tried to move herself away from the woman but was unable to.

She was quite hideous looking. She had multiple scars on her face that had mixed with the wrinkles of her face. She seemed to miss several of her teeth, a torn lip (she must have injured it decades ago and never treated it) and she was blind in one eye or perhaps she had lost it from an injury.

“Who are you?” The elderly woman got closer to Mai.

“I’m… I’m…”

“Speak up!”

“I’m Mai!” Mai screamed. “Please let me go home! I’ll never do this again. Let me go home to my mommy…” She bowed down the woman.

“Mai?” The woman seemed puzzled. “Daughter of Ukano?”

Mai looked up at the old woman with tears running down her eyes. “Yes… H-how do you know?”

“I know everything.” The woman said, glaring down at Mai.

“Is it true? Are you a witch?” Mai regretted asking that question.

The woman let out a shriek of laughter. The sound was unbearable for the ears. “So, have I been called.” She turned around and sat down at a small table, firing up a pipe with her two bony fingers. “What brings you here Mai daughter of Ukano?” Her voice sounded gentler now.

“Me and my friends were daring each other… I’m sorry. We won’t do it again…” Mai started to cry again.

The witch or the woman, whatever she was, rolled her eyes at the crying child. “Stop it with that ugly noise.” She demanded. “Faith has brought you here, Mai daughter of Ukano.”

“How…” Mai said and got up from the hard floor.

“I can see it in your face. Sit down with me.”

Mai reluctantly sat next to her. She wanted nothing else but leave but she was brought up to always be respectful to her elders, no matter what the circumstances was.

“Does my appearance frighten you, my child?”

Mai didn’t know what to say at first but carefully said no in a calm voice.

“There’s no point in lying. I see right through you.” She said. It sounded almost like a threat. She grabbed Mai’s hand and Mai felt panic fill her body.

“Beautiful hands.” The old woman’s coarse and bony hands felt Mai’s. “You’ll grow and have slender fingers, feminine but deadly.”

“A-are you doing a reading?” Mai said, too afraid to pull her hand away.

“You could say so.” The woman said, still pulling and squeezing on Mai’s hands. “Would you like to see your future?”

“Y-yes.”

“I see… You live under the same roof with your parents, but they don’t seem to be living _with_ you. Your mother, what a beauty but so vain and yet so unhappy. Your father is trying desperately to please her…”

What does any of this have to do with my future, Mai thought.

“He is quite older than her, I see. Do you know why I’m telling you this?”

Mai shook her head. She didn’t seem as scared or worried about the lady anymore.

“Our families tell us a lot about ourselves. You’re a portrait for your mother and father, they will put all of their own insecurities, fears and shortcomings into you but only those strong enough can break out of that mental prison.”

These weren’t the things a girl in her age would necessarily want to hear but she said nothing and let the woman keep going.

“You’ll find love, the love of your life, but he will go through his own challenges and suffering, perhaps he won’t notice you. You’ll be doomed to love a broken man.”

Mai didn’t know what to do with that piece of information. She wanted to hear more positive things. “Will I get married?”

“Yes… You’ll marry. You won’t necessarily be a maiden.” The old lady grinned and showed of grotesque smile with rotting teeth. She looked like a demon from a nightmare of hers.

Mai seemed to get more noticeably uncomfortable with the old lady.

“You’ll bear children…”

“Really?”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I didn’t say it would result into childbirth.”

Mai was getting more and more frustrated with the woman. “What else?”

“I can already sense you’re emotionally unbalanced. I imagine childbirth would only cause more damage to your mind than whatever joy it would bring you.”

“But that’s not a read, that is you guessing!” Mai raised her voice. “What do you know about my emotions anyway.”

The old woman raised one eyebrow and revealed a dark hole were her left eye should have been. “You’re a little bastard, aren’t you?” Her voice felt like nails on a chalkboard. “You can’t stand people being right about you so what do you do? You explode, you have bottled up your feelings and when given a push or a squeeze you break down like the silly little being that you are. I know more about you than you’ll ever know.” The lady got up and her face was turning red. “Your mother couldn’t stand your crying and screaming when you were an infant child, so she ignored you. Your father never wanted you. He wanted a son to carry his legacy and his hopes and dreams were crushed when you entered the world. He tolerated you and learned to love you after a while. Your first ever disappointment to your father was being born a female. Your mother couldn’t care to raise you as her own. You were raised by servants and governesses; your first motherly bond was to a peasant wet-nurse. You were given everything you ever wanted except for the nurturing love from a parent.” The woman preached her scornful mocking’s at Mai.

Mai clenched her fists and shook her head. “Not true…” She tried her best to not to let her anger get the best of her.

“Not true? Oh, maybe I am right. Maybe also by the end of this summer, your mother will announce she’s expecting. You’ll have a baby brother who will be everything for them that you’ll never be. A boy to carry the legacy of your father and your mother will have the motherly maturity to actually care of one of her children…”

“NO!” Mai slammed her fist on the table. “Everything you say is a lie!”

The old woman grinned her toothless grin and cackled at the spectacle Mai was creating.

Mai couldn’t stand being mocked. She couldn’t stand to look at that woman once more. She turned around and saw the first thing she saw, an old ugly vase full of dust or ashes.

Mai grabbed the vase and slammed it down the floor and the suddenly the cackling of the old woman turned into a roaring shriek.

It caught Mai by a surprise and the old woman came running towards Mai. Put her hands around her neck and shrieked at her. Spit came flying towards Mai and the room went dark again, the old woman turned into the same dark figure that had pulled Mai into the house.

“YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL!” The voice sounded inhuman, but the shrieks got worse. Like an evil spirit or a demon, the voice shrieked again and said, “CURSE YOU MAI DAUGHTER OF UKANO!”

Whatever was in the vase must have been a part of dark magic and the woman truly was a witch. Mai became hysterical and tried to kick the woman away from her and rip her hands off her neck.

“LET GO OFF ME!” Mai screamed and felt the air in her throat fade slowly.

“CURSE YOU TO THE GRAVE. A CURSE ON EVERY MALE BORN CHILD OF YOU. A CURSE ON EVERY MALE OF YOUR BLOODLINE.”

Mai tried desperately to fight her off, she was turning blue and she could feel warm fluid running down her nose to her lips.

Banging and kicking were heard outside, Azula and Ty Lee.

The old witch’s face was turning gray and as soon as Mai was about to pass out the whole room went dark and silent.

The door was broken down by Ty Lee and Azula and the sunlight filled the hut.

“I HAVE A STICK IN MY HAND AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” Azula roared as she ran into the hut to find nothing but Mai lying down the floor, covered in dust or ashes.

“Mai!” Ty Lee screamed as she saw the blood gushing down Mai’s nose. “Are you feeling alright?”

“We should burn this damn place down!” Azula roared again. “Where’s the old hag? I will shove this stick up somewhere were the sun won’t shine!”

Ty Lee helped Mai on her feet.

“She’s gone. The witch is gone.” Mai said, delirious.

“Was it really a witch?” Ty Lee gave Mai a handkerchief for the nosebleed. “What did she do to you?”

“I don’t know…” Mai said, feeling very ill.

“You tell us when you feel better.” Azula said and put a hand on Mai’s shoulder. “We need to get away from this place, we are taking you to the palace.”

Both Ty Lee and Azula hold onto Mai so she wouldn’t trip or stumble. Mai had to lean on both Azula and Ty Lee otherwise she would collapse on the ground.

“Hey, Mai. I’m sorry I made you go inside.” Azula said, she felt genuinely bad for what she put Mai through.

“It’s okay Azula… It really is.”

“From now on.” Azula said as they were heading home. “No one will be left behind. Right girls?”

“No one will be left behind.” Ty Lee and Mai repeated, and all three girls promised they would be best friends forever.


	9. Mai: A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang is here! Sukka getting married. Zuko being adorkable. I enjoyed writing a bit about Kataang and I think I will add more of them into the story. A little bit of angst and sorrow. Long chapter, sorry but more is to come.

Having no prior experience in ruling a nation, she found the whole ordeal to be exhausting. It was much easier to be a Governor’s daughter than a consort to the Fire Lord, now she had to talk to people. Zuko tried his best to help her but it seldom led to anything.

“You don’t need elocution lessons.” He waved it off like it was nothing. “I’ll help you.”

Mai sighed. Perhaps it was better to let Zuko be the teacher and she didn’t like to argue with him. It was also kind of sweet of him to take his time to be her teacher, but it often led to disagreements and frustration.

“Why doesn’t your voice change tones?” Zuko asked.

“It does. I just can’t sound as dramatic as you.” Mai said, sitting on their bed. Her hair was undone, falling lazily down her shoulders. They were both holding papers that were for her elocution lessons. Every Fire Lady in the history of the Fire Nation had to be a good public speaker, she had to fill in for her husband whenever it was needed and had to deliver speeches.

“Bringing some flair of drama is good.” Zuko mumbled, leaning against the wall. “It will make people listen.”

“Not when you’re unnecessarily dramatic.” Mai replied quickly.

“You know what? Forget it.” Zuko threw the piece of paper on the floor.

“Don’t go!” Mai called out. “I’m so sorry, that was really stupid thing of me to say.” Mai sincerely felt bad. “I really do want you to be my teacher.”

Zuko was headed out of the room but decided against that. He had a new brand idea.

“Let’s do something different.” Zuko said and approached her.

“Ugh, finally.” Mai was already bored the common lessons and put away the paper. “What do you think I should do?”

“I want you to scream.” Zuko said with a big smile. He really seemed to think he knew what he was doing.

Mai looked at him with confused eyes. “Scream?”

“Yes! Like this!” Zuko let out a roar which was interrupted by Mai.

“Zuko! Everyone will hear you!” Mai said, covering Zuko’s mouth with her hand.

“Who cares, I’m the Fire Lord. If I want to roar and scream in my own palace. I will do so! Now scream!”

Mai tried and let out a so-called scream.

Zuko looked disappointed but not surprised. “That’s not a scream. This… THIS IS A SCREAM!” He roared at her face.

Mai looked like she was about to hit Zuko with a pillow.

“I’m sorry!” She yelled. “I can’t scream for no reason.”

“Then I have another idea!” Zuko lightened up and it was followed by a groan from Mai.

“Another one of your brilliant ideas…”

To Mai’s surprise, Zuko got up on the bed and attacked her with tickles. “If this doesn’t make you scream!” He said with a big smile.

“Zuko!” Mai started to laugh. “Zuko, stop it!” She roared with laughter and tried to fight him back.

Suddenly, Zuko felt confident enough to pinch her close to her ribcage which made Mai shriek in laughter and in pain. In self defense she kicked him in the nether regions which made him roar out in pain.

“OW!” Zuko roared and cupped his hands to protect his genitals.

“I’m sorry Zuko!” Mai panicked when she saw the pain Zuko was in. She didn’t know what to do, should she hug him or make sure no real damage was done to him.

Zuko was grimacing in pain. “Good kick…” He let out, his voice was almost gone. “But as…your future husband…” He collapsed on the bed in pain.

“Please forgive me!” Mai asked of him and hugged him from the back as he was lying down.

“Lesson… over…” He muttered with his face buried down the red silk pillow.

 

 

*

 

 

The morning came, and it was the day of the wedding between Sokka and Suki. Mai had lied down and faced Zuko the whole night. She couldn’t sleep properly as she was worried for the pain he had been in.

Zuko had drooled and looked surprised when his tired eyes saw Mai’s worried ones.

“Good morning, my love.” Mai said, happy to see him finally waking up.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Zuko said calmly with a smile. “I think I must have collapsed last night.” He looked at her with suggestive eyes. “Did we… You know?” He winked and clicked with his tongue.

“No… I kicked you in the dick.” Mai gave him a half of a smile.

“Oh…” Zuko said, remembering last night. “What day is it today?”

“Monday…?”

“MONDAY?!” Zuko yelled and got up fast enough for him to get dizzy.

“Calm down…” Mai said with a yawn. “What’s the deal anyway?”

Zuko rolled over and fell hard against the wooden floor. “Wedding…” He mumbled in pain.

Mai got up from the bed. “Spirits! I need to get ready. I have to see your mother…and…” Mai said in a hurry without realizing she had put on her robe the wrong way.

“Mai…” Zuko called her out as he got up from the floor.

“What?” Mai said, trying to tie hair in a rush.

“You’re exposed.” He grinned at her.

Mai didn’t understand what he was talking about. She wanted to ignore him but still asked what he meant.

“Your ass is out.” He laughed and laughed even harder when she realized this.

“Enjoying the view?” She said, quickly covering herself.

Zuko enjoyed annoying her because there was nothing else more fun to see her frown and mumble incoherent words.

Mai quickly recovered from the embarrassment and turned away from him. As she was heading out from the room and stressing herself to get to the west wing of the palace, she butted heads with a young girl who was in a hurry herself.

“Oh, I’m profoundly sorry.” The girl bowed to her when she realized who she had walked into.

“It’s alright.” Mai said, feeling the ache in her nose. She looked at the person she had walked into and saw a skinny brown-haired young woman, around her own age with big grey eyes.

“I’m Zia. Your handmaiden your grace.” She was still bowing, embarrassed by her ways.

Mai noticed how her voice was shaking when she spoke to her.

“Oh…” Mai truly didn’t know what to say. Never had anyone spoken to her in such a respectful tone. When Li and Lo were talking to her, it was more of a mocking way which they pointed out her faults.

“I’ll be forever in your service and I will train your future handmaidens to serve you.” Zia said, still bowing.

“Please, get up.” Mai said, she felt awkward talking to Zia when she couldn’t even look her in the eye properly. “You’re trained? How old are you?”

“I’m 22.” Zia said. She was taller than Mai by some inches, but she looked younger and even a bit malnourished at that. “My mother was a handmaiden like her mother before her.”

“Seems it must have run in the family.” Mai said, forcing a smile as she was walking with Zia to the west wing.

“My father used to work in the stables before he got ill. Now it is me and my little sister’s turn to take care of the family.” Zia seemed to relax more but she was still at unease.

As they came to their destination but were berated by Li and Lo.

“Where have you been, peasant girl?” Li and Lo yelled at Zia.

Mai looked over and saw Zia almost at tears when receiving Li and Lo’s berating.

“It’s not her fault.” Mai raised her voice.

“It’s very important that the future Fire Lady to be able to keep up with her time schedule.” Li said, calm but anger was still lingering in her voice.

Zia and Mai looked at each other, finding some comfort that they were standing next together.

The day went on with getting dressed to meet the Fire Lord’s mother, washed and going through some elocution.

Mai hated the latter, she’d rather bang her head against the wall than hear how she can’t pronounce the a’s and the e’s correctly.

Zia was washing her hair and Mai could hear her giggles as Mai once again struggled with her voice. She didn’t say anything. She thought about Zia and by the looks of her appearance, she must have come from poverty. Mai never had experienced or seen poverty in first hand, Zuko had seen more than her. He had told her about the peasants of the Earth Kingdom and it had made him think about the working class of the Fire Nation. He had promised himself he’d make the living standards for them improve even if it meant going against the influential high-class governors and politicians of their kingdom.

“We need to do something about this…” Lo said and got between Mai and Zia.

“About what, my lady?” Zia asked.

“We need to cover her ears.” Li said with that high-pitched voice of hers.

Mai couldn’t ignore them any longer. “What’s wrong with my ears?” She asked Li and Lo.

Zia was too scared to make her voice heard.

“Oh, nothing.” The elderly twins said in unison. “We don’t want portraits of you with protruding ears now do we? A Fire Lady has to look her best, she’s regal and untouchable…”

Mai was biting her tongue once again and trying her best not to snap at the elderly women who comfortably pointed out her faults.

Zia noticed this, she leaned over and whispered to Mai.

“Don’t worry your highness, I’ll make sure you’ll look great.”

Mai said nothing but put all her trust in the peasant girl’s hands. Her hair was considered too long for the length of what was expected for a Fire Lady. Mai was never one to cut her hair. She hadn’t had one since she was 11 years old and usually put her hair up in buns and only let two locks of hair fall down her shoulders, otherwise her hair got between everything she did. It wasn’t practical to have her hair in her face when she practiced shuriken.

Zia, with Li and Lo’s eyes on her, started to cut Mai’s hair until it was at a perfect length. Mai couldn’t feel her locks to her waist anymore, but it was right at the middle of her back. Zia did a good job with Mai’s hair. The bun was at the perfect size, exactly how Li and Lo had instructed it to be and her ears weren’t visible, perfect for Li and Lo.

“You look amazing.” Zia whispered to Mai.

Mai found some comfort in what Zia was telling her as she looked in the mirror. She thought she would look like someone else, but it was still her but now she looked like a real Fire Lady.

Mai felt Zia’s hand on her shoulder and put her right hand on hers. “Thank you.” Mai whispered back.

“Good.” Were all the twins could say. “But far from perfection.”

Mai sighed again but this time she was angrier than upset. If she didn’t have the upbringing she had, she would have considered punching both old ladies.

“I think she’s just perfect.” A voice was heard behind them. Lady Ursa walked up to them and excused herself for being late.

Mai was speechless. She always had great respect for Ursa and tried to find words to say to her future mother-in-law.

“I wish for a moment of privacy with our new Fire Lady.” Ursa said in the sweetest way possible.

Li and Lo excused themselves and walked upright away meanwhile Zia tried to follow their lead but almost stumbled on her way out.

Both Mai and Ursa let out a snicker. Mai sensed she would get along with Zia very well, the girl seemed trustworthy which was important to her.

“You look really pretty.” Ursa said and touched Mai’s hair gently.

“Thank you, your highness.” Mai said politely. Ursa laughed lightly.

“No need for titles dear. Call me Ursa or at this point why not mom?” Ursa said and sat next to Mai, facing her.

Looking at Ursa was like seeing Azula again but Azula had none of her mother’s personality but they shared the same beauty.

Mai nodded and blushed. She really didn’t know how to talk to Ursa but Ursa seemed to have a lot to talk about.

“You’re really pretty.” Ursa said, looking at Mai.

Mai blushed and said thanks. She never considered herself to be pretty. Ty Lee was pretty, but Mai would not see anything in her face that would be considered a pretty feature. Her own mother however, was a stunning beauty.

“I met your mother Michi. You two look very much alike. You must have a great bond. She loves you very much.”

Something in that delivery hit a nerve with Mai. “Yes… My mom is great.” Mai said. She didn’t want to sound sarcastic but was afraid it came out like that.

“Tell me about your father. I haven’t met him in ages.” Ursa asked Mai.

“He was great too… until his crimes.” Mai kept it short yet polite. Perhaps Ursa could sense there was something about Mai not wanting to talk about her home life.

Ursa nodded and smiled. Maybe she knew what was going on. “I was walking through the courtyard and noticed Tom-Tom and Kiyi playing together. They have become such good friends.”

Mai let out a genuine smile. “I’m so happy for them.” She thought about her brother. How he used to come home crying because he had no friends and the other kids bullied him. “He used to have it difficult in school.” Mai said.

“I’m happy he is happy with us.” Ursa said.

Ursa could sense there was something about Mai and Tom-Tom’s lives that Mai wasn’t telling her. She had met Michi and her new husband and she was good at picking up vibes from other people and taking their energy into account. Perhaps what Mai and Tom-Tom really wanted was a family and she knew how much Zuko and Mai loved each other. How happy Kiyi was to have a friend like Tom-Tom.

“Thank you… Mom…” Mai said, it felt a bit weird to call Ursa mom. Ursa smiled and hugged Mai.

Ursa kissed Mai on the cheek and for Mai there was some sort of validation she got from the hug and kiss. Not a validation as for being the wife of her only son but Mai felt a motherly bond to Ursa she hadn’t felt with her own mother. Ursa could sense it.

“If there’s anything, ever… Don’t hesitate to come to me.” Ursa caressed Mai’s hair and gave her another kiss.

It wasn’t necessarily a feeling of being uncomfortable, Mai wasn’t used to this kind of affection. In her family people didn’t hug. They didn’t display affection this sense. The most affectionate thing her father ever did was to pat her on the shoulder and told her what a good job she did. She used to crave for his love and affection but older she got she grew colder until all she felt was indifference.

Now, she felt something she hadn’t felt since childhood. What some people would have called unconditional love.

 

 

*

 

Now, being the fiancée of the Fire Lord had special privileges, but Mai was in for a shock of the lack of privacy. They were traveling by ship to Kyoshi Island and Mai hated traveling by sea. She was easily sea sick and wanted to be left alone as much as possible.

“WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR A WEDDING!” Ty Lee yelled out and Mai’s cabin door open.

Mai groaned. “Ty Lee… Why can’t you stay in your cabin?” Mai mumbled into her pillow.

“And miss a moment to bond with my best friend?” Ty Lee said and sat next to her. “You don’t look well…”

“Geez, you think?” Mai let out another groan. “How long is it to Kyoshi Island?”

“I don’t remember you being like this when we went on adventures with Azula.” Ty Lee crossed her arms.

“Maybe because you never saw me around deck and stop calling it adventures. Those were not adventures.”

“I miss those times.” Ty Lee sighed. “Not the war crimes though. I miss… us…”

Mai rolled over and listened carefully to Ty Lee. “What do you mean?”

“Us, before the knowledge of war. When we were just kids enjoying kid stuff. I really miss that. We didn’t know what the words ‘Fire Nation supremacy’ meant, we didn’t care.” Ty Lee thought often about Azula, more than what Mai did. Even with everything that had happened, she missed her best friend dearly.

“That’s the blessing of being a kid. Your ignorance to the world is blissful and harmless.” Mai said and thought about it. There was something true in Ty Lee’s words.

“Do you ever think about Azula?” Ty Lee asked Mai.

The question struck Mai like a brick. There was no easy way to answer that question.

“Yes and no.” Was all she could say.

“I miss her sometimes. When I think about her, I do miss her. I miss her funny remarks about things and sometimes I wonder ‘what would Azula say to this’, you know?”

Mai said nothing. She sighed but she understood Ty Lee. The last time they saw Azula was not a grand moment in their lives. She and Azula was ready to take each other out if it wasn’t for Ty Lee. Ty Lee really saved her life from certain death.

“Would you want to see her again?” Ty Lee asked Mai.

“I don’t think she would want to see me.” Mai replied fast. “She hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Ty Lee chuckled and gave Mai a light slap on the shoulder. “Where did you get that from?”

Mai glared at Ty Lee. “Shortly before we were imprisoned for treason, remember?”

“Oh… Let this stay between us.” Ty Lee said. “I don’t want anyone else to know this but you. You’re the only one I can really trust.” Ty Lee confided. “I can’t afford anyone to think I’m still on her side.”

Mai got up and looked worried at Ty Lee. “You have my word.”

“I still think there’s good in her, Mai. I really do believe so.” Ty Lee said with a heavy voice.

Mai thought it was Ty Lee being naïve. It was her opinion and she could only respect that opinion.

“I hear you.” Mai said. She knew how Azula could be. Azula could be terrifying yet fiercely loyal to the ones she loved but once you crossed her, there was no going back. It didn’t mean she was necessarily a good person.

Ty Lee had that in her, she could see the good in almost everyone and find their soft spot. A quality which Mai lacked, and Mai saw people for what they were. She couldn’t understand how Ty Lee could have that outlook on life, but it surely helped her cope.

Shortly after their talk, Zuko came marching in.

“Uncle is making tea and playing the tsungi-horn and wish for you to join us.” Zuko looked relieved to be getting out of there. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Mai said before Ty Lee could answer. “Tell him we’ll join him soon.”

Zuko couldn’t be bothered. He laid down the bed and yawned. “I want to go home.”

“Oh, c’mon Zuko! Weddings are so much fun!” Ty Lee said with sparkling eyes. “You two are such mood-kills.”

Zuko and Mai looked at each other, half smiling at the notion. “Sure.” Zuko said.

“And I can’t wait for you guys to tie the knot!” Ty Lee said and jumped in the middle of them. Hugging them both. “We’ll be like a big family again!”

Zuko chuckled at her. “But Ty Lee…”

Mai glared at him. She knew what he was about to say, and she wouldn’t have it. Ty Lee was as much family as they were going to be.

“Uh, yeah. We’re a family.” Zuko said with a soft smile as he stared deeply into Mai’s eyes.”

 

After hours of seasickness, obnoxiously loud singing followed by the sound of the tsungi-horn, they finally reached their destination. Mai could have kissed the ground she walked on.

“Hellooo! Kyoshi Island!” Ty Lee cartwheeled down to the docks followed by the not so excited royal couple of the Fire Nation.

“Yes. Wohoo. Island.” Zuko mumbled.

“Well, well.” A laughing voice was heard. “Isn’t it flaming hot knives?” The voice said, referring to Zuko and Mai.

“Guys, you remember Toph?” Ty Lee asked.

“Yes, of course. Good to see you Toph.” Zuko said, happy to see a friend again.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist flame-o.” Toph told him. “You still owe me a life-changing fieldtrip!” She grinned.

“What is the talking about?” Mai whispered to Zuko.

“Oh, he’ll tell you all about it your flamingness. Let’s go, the gang is waiting…” Toph said. With one stomp to the ground she had their trunks flying across the woods to the exact location they were headed. “Hope you didn’t have any valuables in them.” Toph grinned again.

“Not anymore.” Zuko mumbled bitterly as they followed Toph’s lead.

“Really, tell me, what was it about the life-changing fieldtrip?” Mai was curious to know.

“Well…” Zuko was interrupted.

“After he wrote you a letter, breaking up with you, tearing apart and crushing that little black heart of yours, he went on adventurous trips with, Aang and Katara. Sokka too, I think.” Toph cackled. She could sense the tension between Mai and Zuko as Mai glared at him.

“Oh, I remember…” Mai said, angrily.

“Mai… I…”

“We’ll talk about it later.” She walked faster away from him to join Ty Lee instead.

“Thanks a lot, Toph.” Zuko said sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t blame me. I might not know how to read but by all accounts, breaking up with someone through a letter, that’s dark.” Toph snorted.

The village had really gotten into the festivities of a wedding. Many of their friends and families had gathered around to be a part of the big feast.

Everyone was dressed for the part except for Zuko and Mai who had to hold up the image of royalty, but it didn’t matter. Wherever they went they had to be in the royal uniforms and to represent their nation.

“Zuko!” Sokka yelled out from the crowd. “Glad you could make it!” They embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

Mai had met Sokka a few times before, if not counting the days when they were sworn enemies.

The royals congratulated him

Sokka greeted Mai with a hug which Mai was not prepared for.

“Hello Sokka.” Mai said, recovering from the sudden and tight hug.

“Wow, I’m so glad both of you guys are here. Suki will be so happy.”

“I am!” Suki approached them, dressed in a traditional kyoshi islandic. Her hair made in elaborate locks. She looked stunningly beautiful on her special day. “I am so thrilled for your engagement. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Zuko squeezed Mai’s hand and both seemed genuinely happy, smiling in public which was a rare view.

“Thank you, Suki. We are happy to be here.” Mai said.

Suki giggled and stopped when she grabbed Mai by the collar in a joking manner. “When this party is over I want my revenge match in Pai Sho.”

“Sure.” Mai raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Suki dragged Mai along with her to meet the other girls. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other in disbelief but laughed it off.

The festivities continued, and the ceremony was beautiful as it both involved Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe.

Neither Zuko nor Mai had seen how other cultures celebrated their weddings. Their whole lives and childhood education had been limited to the Fire Nation and why they were the superior culture.

Mai kind of like how they did it in the other nations. She didn’t like big and lavish weddings (which was now expected from her and Zuko) and she thought Fire Nation weddings were too stiff and too boring. She had gone to several weddings when she was younger. Political friends of her parents had invited them and every single one of those weddings resulted in Mai having to sit alone in a corner.

They were far from home and far from the judgmental eyes of the court, reminding them the royal constitution and the set of rules they had follow.

 

In public, representing their nation, the royal couple may not exhibit any physical display or affection.

 

Yet Zuko always tried to sneak around, putting his hand on her lap under the dinner table or try to hold her hand.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” He whispered in her ear.

His voice held a tone of lust and passion. She could feel his vibrations as his lips slightly touched her ear.

“You pick the most inappropriate places…” She whispered back and squeezed his hand. She looked over at the happy newlyweds, enjoying themselves with cake and kisses. Suki smudged cake on Sokka’s nose and kissing it off. Then there was Ty Lee, enjoying the cake like she had never eaten anything better before and talking to Aang.

“Y’know.” She said with a mouthful. “I’m part Air Nomad.”

“What? Really?” Katara said, surprised and shared a happy and exciting look with Aang.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Aang asked her.

“We never really talk but my great gran but…” She wiped her mouth. “She was an Air Nomad and she married my great grandpapa, a Fire Nation man, and they had my grandma who had my dad who had me!”

Everything started to make sense for Aang. “I should have noticed this but your acrobatics! Your style reminds me of the southern technique!” Aang said and hit himself on the head. “I should have known!”

“My grandma taught me the basics of it!”

“Oh, great. Now we got two twinkletoes!” Toph chuckled.

Aang was just happy to meet someone who had the blood of Air Nomads in them. Katara looked at him blissful delight, only she knew about the night terrors he used to have about the demise of his people. Seeing him happy about his people, happy to talk about them, filled her heart with joy as deep as the ocean.

Mai observed them all. They were truly happy. Intimate and close, how she and Zuko used to have been before royal duties rained on them. More was to come when she officially would become Fire Lady. All she could do was to accept their uncertain future.

 


	10. Izumi: The Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi reminiscens her childhood and parents. Contains a Mai/Izumi flashback and mentions of the past.

**Present day – Izumi.**

_” Nations are born in the hearts of the people. Cradled tenderly by mothers, raised in the stoic and proud philosophy of fathers and the future is set by the determined minds of the young.”_

Her father had taught her, and it echoed in her. She knew early on she was set to rule and carry on the legacy of her family. Her father was traditionalist yet also a reformer and a patriot. Izumi didn’t think there was anything he loved more than his country and he truly loved it, in abundance. She remembered the lessons in statesmanship and constitution. When she was old enough, he took her to the dreaded meetings with generals, governors and diplomats. She had to remember every name, rule, law and policy. She thought it would drive her insane, but it was the duty she was born into.

 

_“Duty above all.”_

Another infamous saying from the great fatherlord.

He was the greatest, yet disciplined mentor and she thanked the spirits for his wisdom, but she would lie if she said he wasn’t difficult.

He saw the world for what it could be and was determined to do better, starting with his own nation.

Mother saw the world for what it was alongside its complexities.

Izumi admitted the philosophies of her parents gave her great insight yet also created conflict inside of her.

 

**Izumi’s flashback.**

_Having to memorize every single rule, law and policy was hard as it was but having to memorize the differences and the status they had was something else._

_“I_ _can’t_ _,_ _dad_ _. I just_ _can’t_ _.”_

_” You can. I know you can. I believe in you.”_

_I wanted to bang my head against the table while trying my best not let a single tear out._

_He sighed. “Alright, we’ll take a pause for now.” He patted my back and smiled. “You did good.”_

_He left the room and finally the tears came streaming down my face._

_“I’m so stupid. I will never be as good as him.” I flew myself on my bed and curled up. “Why is it so hard to learn? I just want him to be proud of me.”_

_“He is proud of you.” I know that voice. It was mother._

_“Mom?” I looked up and saw her at my doorstep._

_“Darling…” She said with her tender voice. She sat down next to me and smiled. “You don’t need to cry. You’re doing great.”_

_“No, I’m not. I’m a failure.” I said bitterly._

_“If you’re a failure then what does that make me?” She laughed._

_“But you’re the smartest person I know.” I said and looked up at her._

_“Sweetness, when I became Fire Lady it took me ages to learn half of the things you already know.” Her slender fingers went through my hair. I didn’t want her to stop. “Your father is so proud of you. He always praises you.” She smiled._

_“He only thinks I’m good. I can never reach above that.” I muttered._

_“You’re too hard on yourself.”_

_“Well… I know I can’t be as great as him. I don’t understand the ways of diplomacy. How can I protect our country when I don’t know who to regard as my enemy? How will I ever be just and reasonable when I don’t know a single thing. I’d ruin his legacy, bring shame and dishonor to the crown.”_

_“I’ll give you that. The enemy is not always easy to spot.” She said and caressed my arm._

_“How do I stop the bad people?” My tears had dried by now and moved closer to her._

_Mother sighed. “The world is not black and white Izumi and the world is not set between good people and bad people.”_

_It confused me. “But you and dad are good people. I know that. You always taught me to do the right thing.” I said and leaned against her arm._

_“You think so? When I was a girl, your age to be exact, I was taught to do the right thing and when I grew up I met a lot of different people from all sides of this planet and I started to question a lot. Maybe, the right thing that I was taught wasn’t really that right.”_

_I was still confused. “What do you mean?”_

_“The world is a big place full of many different people. They all have different ways of thinking, ideologies and cultures. People are bound to think different from one another and sometimes when we don’t understand each other, we think of the other part as being bad.” She explained._

_“So, what you’re saying is… The way we are raised can affect our way of thinking? But that doesn’t make people bad. You choose being bad.”_

_“Darling, that’s not the point. Some bad people don’t think they are bad. They think they are justified because of what has happened to them and their people. Some of them think they are doing good, some have been hurt and they all have different perspective of things.” She said and caressed my hand. “You’ll met a lot of people when you get older and you will hear and read more about other people’s perspectives and it will form opinions in you, but you have to remember to have an open-mind. Why do people choose doing the things they do? We don’t always have to justify it, but we could build bridges if we try to understand each other.”_

_“But how do we make the world a better place if we don’t get rid of the evils? Don’t you believe the world could be a better place to live in?”_

_“Of course, but it’s not that easy. The world is just complex, and a lot of people want to see it being better. They might have their own ideas of what is better but it’s a long process. I don’t think I’ll live to see it.”_

_I got up on my knees, upset by what she had said. “Don’t say that mom! You’ll live forever! And when I’m Fire Lord I will let you live with me and we’ll have fruit tarts every day!” I jumped into her arms and snuggled into her._

_She let out a laugh and hugged me hard. Her sweet kisses on my forehead and she rocked me in her arms._

_“My sweet little darling, I can’t wait for that day to come. I love you so much.”_

_“You’ll live forever with me!” I giggled as she kissed my cheeks._

_End of flashback._

She noticed the tear stains on her desk.

“You’d live forever.” She said and looked at the old portraits.

How foolish is the mind of a child. Innocent and naïve but that was her reality when she was a child. Her parents were godlike and immortal. Higher up than any cloud and shining brighter than any star. It all crashed when she realized they were far from it and they aged, got sick and had humanlike problems just like anyone else.

There was an old album she found in her mother’s room. The heavy dust lingered on the cover like moss on a rock. Izumi felt like she was holding an ancient relic from a time long gone.

Some photos were missing but those who were there were quite old. Taken by the early invention of the camera and they were either in sepia or black-white. There were photos of mother and father together and most photos of her mother taken by her father.

Some photos struck out, they were dressed as civilians in Republic City, father pointing to a distance and mother was leaning on his shoulder, looking the same way. Izumi had never seen her mother smile in royal portraits or at events, but she looked happy in these family photos. There were photos of her hugging her little brother, Uncle Tom-Tom, photos of her with aunt Azula and aunt Ty Lee. Father used to write down the captions in and under the latter photo he had written.

_Three rabid badgermoles._

Izumi couldn’t help but to chuckle. She imagined he must have received hell for that comment. And then another caption; _Mai after her 100 th fruit tart._ A photo of mother during one of her pregnancies.

Those were happy memories, forever engraved in a personal family album and it made them look somewhat normal.

The amount of baby photos was astonishing.

 _Welcome to the world, Izumi._ A photo of a sleeping infant in her mother’s arms. _Izumi’s first visit to the eye-doctor in Republic City._ Toddler Izumi was snuggling into her father. Several photos of her, in nothing but diapers at the beach in Ember Island. One of her holding her little brother’s Izan and Kaen. Izan sitting with mother under a tree while feeding turtleducks.

 _Izumi and Kaen with dad,_ was another caption.

Izumi would give everything to go back to those times. To be with her brothers, her aunts, mother and uncle Tom-Tom before their falling out and long before her mother fell ill. Seeing her parents together, young and in love. Not as the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady but as Zuko and Mai, her father and mother.

 

The public rarely saw them as who they truly were. Media tore them apart, pictured them as tyrants or as weak pushovers who were failing a great nation and its civilization. Yet, no one would ever know them like her. The greatest people she ever knew.

 


	11. Mai: The Blind Bandit and The Silent Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun chapter to write. Had to short it down a bit. Major Toph/Mai chapter and the end is a lead up to a bigger event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler but next chapters will have Ukano and Azula, also another wedding. I'm working on it.

She didn’t dislike the sun in its entirely but since childhood she got easily sunburnt and had developed a dislike of the scorching sunlight on her skin.

Yet she felt a certain strength within herself when the sun rises. Not only was the sun an important source for firebenders but for non-bending Fire Nation people too. There was a saying that a child born during the day when the sun was at its strongest were to be healthy, strong, firebenders.

Mai had been told by her nurses she was born during the middle of the day and her existence had poked a hole in the myth. Ursa had mentioned once Zuko being born at midnight and Azula had been born at the break of dawn.

When her father had been giving her and her mother hard time for being a non-bending girl, her favorite nurse from childhood and referred to her, lovingly, as a living walking contradiction and every Fire Nation citizen felt their strength from the sun no matter if they were a bender or non-bender.

Whatever it was she got her strength from, she wanted to stay away from it just for a while.

“Mai are you not coming?” Ty Lee asked her friend as they were headed towards the water for a swim.

Mai sitting comfortably under the sunshade let out a silent sigh. “I’ll stay here thanks.”

“Suit yourself!” Ty Lee said and joined Aang and Katara.

Mai closed her eyes and laid down. She missed the Fire Nation and she missed Tom-Tom terribly. She felt a quaking vibration under the sand and a sudden loud yell followed by a bump.

Mai turned around, looking irritated yet remaining her calmness.

Toph had created an underground sand tunnel using her earthbending.

“A thousand apologies your royal gloominess!” Toph grinned and crawled out of the hole she came from.

Mai didn’t seem to care much for the comment.

“Not much for swimming, huh?” Toph asked and sat next to Mai, forcing her to give her space under the shade.

“Not really.” Mai said, trying genuinely to be nice to the girl.

“I was never taught how to swim. I wish I could. It seems fun, but I don’t know really I can’t see what they are doing but it sounds fun.” Toph shook of the sand from her beach clothes, not realizing it was getting all over Mai.

“Mhm…” Mai said and dusted off the sand from herself. “They are just splashing around. Suki and Sokka are play-wrestling and Aang and Katara are doing some water-bending.” Mai explained the sight for Toph.

“But they are having fun, right?” Toph asked her.

“If you call that fun.” Mai shrugged it off. Mai wasn’t really a great swimmer and her mother never allowed her near the water as a child. She remembered how she used to watch the other children from the side as they were having the time of their lives.

“They sound like they are having fun.” Toph sighed. “I wish I could swim. My parents never allowed me to learn.” Toph muttered. “They thought I was too weak because of my blindness.”

Mai nodded along and at the same time wondered why Toph was telling her this. Mai had gotten to know most of Zuko’s friends by now but Toph was still very much new to her. She didn’t know how to approach her, and it may had been about her disability, but it was never a thing Mai thought about.

“You probably don’t like getting wet, huh? Gloom trooper?” Toph playfully hit Mai on the arm.

“Actually.” Mai started. “I don’t know really know how to swim either.” Mai said to Toph.

Toph looked confused. “You’re kidding right?”

Mai shook her head.

“Wow, I mean, I have a reason to why I never learned but you? What, are you scared of water?”

Mai was getting annoyed but tried her best to sound as polite as possible. “No. I just never learned how to swim.”

Toph hummed something under her breath. “But, why?”

“My parents said it was unladylike to be in the dirty waters. My mom used to tell me how dirty people were when they got into the water and their dirt would rub off on me.”

“Nice mom you got there.” Toph let out a small cackle.

“She used to say if she would find me in the waters, she would send me off to the bathtub immediately and if I didn’t do as she said I could go live with the peasants in the poorhouse.” Mai told her story with a half-smile. Smiling because when she was thinking back, her mother did sound ridiculous now but scary for an 8-year-old child.

“Were they protective of you too?” Toph’s voice sounded calmer and more at peace.

Protective would be to put it nicely, Mai thought.

“Well… I don’t know how to describe them.”

“Everyone thinks just because I’m blind I can’t do certain things. I know they won’t admit it, but I know. I can feel it. What’s so difficult with acknowledging it and don’t think of it as something being in the way of my greatness?”

“I don’t know Toph. You’ve accomplished a lot while being blind.” Mai said and laid herself down.

“Damn right I have! Yet people want to pity me. Not the splashing turtleducks over there.” Toph gestured to Aang and friends. “But everyone else. They say ‘Oh, she did all of that while being blind, good job’ I hate it!” Toph mimicked the voices and Mai assumed she was talking about her parents.

Toph hated being infantilized and not taken seriously. She had taught the avatar earthbending and played her part in saving the world, yet people were still treating her as a weak child who needs constant care and attention. She was also upset about not being taught how to swim and a lot of other things she would vent to Mai about. Then there was the constant mention of a life-changing fieldtrip.

“Everyone got to go on a fieldtrip with Zuko. Aang got one, Katara got one, Sokka too and you.” Toph let out a small chuckle. “You have probably your own amazing stories of fieldtrips with the hothead.” She nudged at Mai.

“Last time he locked me up in a prison cell.” Mai said and thought about their encounter at the Boiling Rock. She didn’t like to talk about it.

“Wait, what?” Toph leaned closer to Mai and whispered to her. “He’s into that?”

“What? No! He’s… Nevermind.” Mai started to blush at the realization what Toph was talking about. She thought for a while and her conclusion was going to surprise even her. “You know what Toph? Screw Zuko!”

“Isn’t that your job as Fire Lady?” Toph cackled at her own joke.

“I’m trying to be nice.” Mai was getting more annoyed with her. “I’m going on a life-changing fieldtrip with you! Starting now!”

The sounds of the laughing seagulls were only mocking them, but Mai stood adamant by her promise to Toph.

“Geez, I’m having the time of my life.” Toph said sarcastically.

Mai rolled her eyes. “We’ll come up with something to do. And when we do… we’ll do it.”

 

Mai had immediately regretted promising Toph to do anything with her. She didn’t know what to expect and having other tons of things to do, royal duties to herself and her nation, she was stressing herself out. Yet a part of her thought the most honorable thing she could was to keep a promise. Why did honor have to be such a huge part of her culture? Early that night Zuko had fallen asleep and if there was one thing she didn’t think she could endure during her tenure was the snoring of her husband. Yet she loved those little things about him. How he drools while deep into his sleep, how she could tell he was dreaming about something and how his hair fell perfectly over his face. She was getting ready to go to bed next to him when a loud crashing noise was heard from the balcony.

“Mai…” Zuko mumbled in his sleep. “Fruit tarts…”

Whatever it was he was dreaming about it sure made him happy. Mai got up and looked over at their balcony, only to find Toph lying on the floor with a broken ceramic vase.

“Get dressed, we’re going out.” Toph said and lied happily comfortable with the dirt from the vase.

“I am dressed.” Mai said and closed the door to the balcony. “I was about to undress for sleep. Why are you not sleeping?”

“You promised a life-changing fieldtrip.”

If Mai was a bender she would have shot herself with lightning to the head at this point.

“I did…” Mai remembered. “So, you have an idea?” She crossed her arms as she asked that question.

“The locals are having a carnival or something like that. Something-something Kyoshi honor.” Toph rambled. “You. Me. MAYHEM!”

Mai had to hush her. “Calm down. You want to go?”

“Reality I’d like to ride dragons into the sunset and climb mountains, but we could do something similar with this.”

Mai reluctantly agreed to sneak out with Toph and she knew she should have used this time to study up on her knowledge of the royal family of the Fire Nation, but anything would be much more fun than that.

With Toph’s constant hollering of happiness, Mai found it hard to think about what she was doing. She had to give it to herself, she would have never done this years ago. Years ago, she wouldn’t have cared for Toph let alone anyone of Zuko’s friends but getting to know her, she found Toph to be the closest of a having a like-minded friend.

“Tell me about your parents again?” Toph said as they were headed out to the village. “They seemed as fun as mine.”

“Where do I begin? I wasn’t allowed to do much. I couldn’t do much of anything.” Mai said and spoke freely about it. “I wouldn’t say they were protective as much as they were controlling. I think they got to be protective as they needed to assert control.”

“In what way?”

“When you’re from the higher class and on top of that the daughter of a prominent politician turned governor, life’s very dull, conservative and traditional.”

“You’re from aristocracy?!” Toph jumped. “Me too!”

Mai let out a small but surprised smile. “I guess… Is there something special about that?”

“Yes! Not that I think we are special breed of people. We are just like twinkletoes and sugar queen, right?”

Mai had no idea who or whom she was referring to just nodded in confusion. “Yeah…”

“We’ll talk about that later. Now I want to win some prizes! With my muscles and strength and your perfect aim we’re going to kick some Kyoshi butt!”

And a perfect match they were. However, they didn’t find themselves in a friendly family-centric carnival but a feast of knife-fighting, public intoxication and prizes you could win by outsmarting your opponent. There were a few stands where you could win Avatar Kyoshi figurines but for Mai, it looked like a drunken celebration of whatever it was they were celebrating.

“You told me this was a carnival.” Mai turned around to Toph as a man was seen being thrown out of a wrestling ring behind them.

“Carnival…  Earthbending wrestling mania… Prize fighting… It all sound the same to me.”

Mai was getting closer to the point were she fully regretted this decision. The last thing she wanted was a scandal of how the soon-to-be Fire Lady got into prize fighting on an island in the Earth Kingdom.

“So, what, you’re going into the wrestling match and fight those big bulky men?”

“Well… Yeah? And let me show you, gloomy, why they call me The Blind Bandit!” Toph marched right pass her.

Mai was left more confused than before. “I don’t even know what means!” She said and followed Toph.

“WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE THE UNDEFEATABLE WARRIOR CHANG IN THE RING.” A big man roared as he had finished off his latest opponent.

“Me!” Toph raised her hand enthusiastically and behind her, a disappointed sigh was heard.

“B-but you’re a girl!” The big bulky man roared as he pointed in their direction.

“And what about it?” Toph called out, proud and unashamed of it.

Mai took one look at the big man. He was nothing but ugly and bulky. He couldn’t have been much of a warrior anyway.

“Go home little girls!” He laughed scornfully at them. “Go home to your mothers and let’s men have this time of fun.” He slurred his words.

Mai looked disgusted at their surroundings but Toph seemed to be at home. She had made it her life goal to humiliate such men and Mai couldn’t do or say anything but to admire her for that.

“What do you think?” Toph whispered to Mai, proud and happy to be in her comfort zone.

“End him.” Mai told Toph.

And ending him was her goal which she achieved. Mai had never seen such bending before and seeing it in a mixture with wrestling was quite fascinating. She could understand how the common people got into such savagery and the thrill of seeing a person being crushed by rocks while people cheered on.

A part of her could be criticizing this and say _what kind of filthy low-class bloodbath is this_ and another part was cheering on Toph to crush that wretched excuse of a man.

Toph came out as a champion and Mai could not ever question why she was called the blind bandit.

“Look at this belt I won!” Toph showed Mai the champions belt of Kyoshi Island, like a proud child showing off a mediocre drawing.

“It’s nice.”

“Describe to me what it looks like!”

Mai leaned forward to look at it more properly, not minding the bloody knuckles of Toph, she was impressed by Toph’s fighting.

“It’s grey-ish or perhaps silver with shining green colored silver, I think? The belt itself is made from exquisite leather and on the silver plaque it says Kyoshi Island Champion.”

Toph let out a huge grin. “I WANT TO WIN MORE STUFF!” She dragged Mai with her and Mai, surprisingly, slowly got into the indulgences of Toph.

“Win ya Kyoshi figurine here!” A man was calling out from a stand.

“Gloomer late bloomer, get over here!” Toph tugged at Mai’s sleeve and dragged her to the booth.

“Ain’t ya girls late for bed?” The man spat out whatever he had in his mouth and cackled.

“How observant of you.” Mai said, disgusted by the sight.

“How come you drunks are so anti-girls here?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m from the mainland but we gots to have a night for us men when those damn Kyoshi warriors aint in our businesses.” The same lanky man said. He almost toothless and had an ill stench.

Silence ensued between the three and Toph decided to break it.

“Mai, I want a figurine!” Toph yelled at her left side.

“I’m standing on your right.” Mai said, indifferent to the chaos that was going on with the macho-frustrated men.

“Whatever! Use your ninja skills and win a figurine!”

“Aye, let me tell ya one thing. Knock one of the can pyramids over gives ya a figurine. Manage to knock all these 3 pyramids.” He gestured at the 3 ones standing next to each other. “It will give ya one figurine and also.” He took out a bag full of coins and put it on the counter for them to see. The sound of rattling coins was enough to have excited the already excited Toph to maximum. “Ya win this bag.”

Mai was getting a headache. Not only because of the stench of the man but his way of being inarticulate rubbed her the wrong way.

“Get to the point.” She said, just wanting to get over with this.

“Imma be a gentleman. I give ya an extra chance cus I know ya soft women hands…”

Before he could finish, Mai had knocked down all the cans with one throw. Surprising both the man and Toph. With a calculated and perfect aim, Mai had managed to hit the middle pyramid with full force which cause the ones next to it to fall with it.

“B-but.”

“Just give me the damn bag and the little Avatar Kyoshi doll.” Mai said, irritated and grabbed what was handed to her.

“That was rocking’ awesome!” Toph yelled, the belt was hanging over her shoulder. She held the figurine in one and the bag full of coins in the other. “I just heard it go SWOOSH and then a BANG, BANG AND ANOTHER BANG!” She roared. “LET’S DO SOMETHING ELSE!”

“I have to admit. It is deliciously satisfying in beating these men’s ego to a pulp.” Mai said and smiled. “What should we do now?”

“Let’s see. Bloody earthbending wrestling, check. Winning Kyoshi figurine check. Oh, I know! Mai, you should totally get into, and win, a knife fight!” Toph was raving in delight of their night.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind seeing how they do it here in Kyoshi Island.”

“YES! LET’S DO IT!” Toph roared.

 

A seemingly shady bar was hosting the night’s knife entertainment and it didn’t discourage Mai nor Toph to go inside and have a look, even if they were the only females attending.

Mai felt the eyes of the men, staring and hearing their mumbles as they walked in on them. Drunk, knives being thrown around and the ill stench of vomit, tobacco and alcohol was thick in the air. For Toph it smelled like more coins and opportunity for glory.

“And what will it be for these fair maidens?” The bartending host asked, leering on them.

“We are here to see the knife fights.” Mai said, confident and proud.

“Yeah!” Toph said and tried to get up on a high chair.

The cackling of the men behind them roared. Mai turned around and glared at one of the men, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

“Do I assume something would be wrong with that?”

The same man, a bald bearded one. Big as a mountain and with deep-seated brown eyes looked right at her.

“Go home Kyoshi warriors! Fight with your fans! This is the sport of men.” He glared back at her. Mai seemed to have found her match.

“Do you know who she is?!” Toph roared at the man. “This is no Kyoshi warrior!” Her voice demanded the whole room’s attention and in a matter of seconds, the whole room had their eyes on them.

“Well? Who is she?” The man spat on the floor, his question demanded an answer right away.

“I am the Blind Bandit! AND THIS!” Toph grabbed Mai’s arm. “THIS IS THE SILENT NINJA!”

“Who?”

“The silent ninja of the Fire Nation!”

Just the mention of Fire Nation had the whole crown mumbling in anger and Mai had never felt such hatred towards her before.

“Thank you for that honorable mention.” Mai whispered to Toph bitterly.

“Together we make a team! The legend and the myth!” Toph roared and cackled.

“Well then.” The man said and got up from his chair. “My name is Goro! I challenge you to a game, Ninja!”  He pointed at Mai. “If you can beat me in this game, I will let you have this.” He showed off a grey machete which stunned the whole crowd. “And if not… Well…” He chuckled. “Well, that would just be too bad.” He smirked.

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!” Toph laughed like a maniac and hugging the bag of coins.

“Would you just please… SHUT UP!” Mai called out on her.

 

The night was supposed to end with Mai, the soon-to-be Fire Lady, in bed with her beloved under a protective roof but the night was long and dark, she had to end up in a filthy bar somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, playing a dumb game. Now she was sitting right opposite a man whose main goal was to win to kill.

“Here’s the rules…” Goro started. “Try to hit every space between your fingers and go as fast as possible…”

“You mean the knife song?” Mai asked him, surprised at how this was going.

“The what?” The big man looked genuinely confused.

“I used to play this as a child whenever I was bored.” Mai said to Toph and let everyone hear this. “This is a child’s game.” Mai pulled out a knife from her sleeve, shocking the crowd around her. She secretly loved the attention she was getting but hid it underneath a perfect façade.

“Look at this… Goro.” She said and slammed her right hand on the table. “Toph, order us some ale.”

“What?”

“Drinks!”

“DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!” Toph smiled her brightest smile and raised their bag of coins to everyone’s delight.

Mai was surprising herself, but she knew what she was doing. She wasn’t going to drink, but it wasn’t easy when Toph shoved the bitter tasting of drink in her mouth. And Mai sang the lullaby of her childhood past and stabbed every space between her fingers, faster and faster.

_There is an old tradition, a game we all can play_

_You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade._

_You take a shot, you grab your knife and pray_

_And spread your fingers apart, and this is what you say!_

_Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop_

_If I miss the spaces in-between, my fingers will come off._

_And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out_

_But all the same I play this game cause that’s what it’s all about._

_Oh, you can’t use a pencil, you cannot use a pen_

_The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend_

_And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb._

_But all the same we play this game because it’s so damn fun!_

 

And all sudden, the whole room of men, including Toph, drunk as badger-skunks, were singing with her in a roar.

 

_Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop_

_If I miss the space in-between, my fingers will come off_

_And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out_

_But all the same_

_I play this game_

_‘Cause that’s what it’s all about._

_Oh chop chop chop_

_I’m picking up the speed_

_And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed!_

Mai finished it off with a certain elegance that was accustomed to her. Effortless, she stabbed the knife into the table. Mockingly, showing her slender fingers to Goro and raised one eyebrow.

“Not bad for a girl, huh?”

The crowd was roaring and celebrating her.

Toph had taken bets and was shrieking in happiness as the bag of coins got fuller.

“YOU’VE BEEN STRUCK BY GLOOM DOOM!” Toph roared in laughter and pointed a mocking yet accusing finger at the humiliated Goro.

“I appreciate this, but do you have to refer to me as that all the time?” Mai said and sipped on her drink that was given to her by Toph.

“Oh, c’mon. I even wrote a song about you before this.” Toph said and was being awfully proud of herself.

“Are you serious?” Mai felt like taking her knife to her own throat.

“NO! Let me sing this song. GLOOMER DOOMER WAS A LATE BLOOMER SHE…”

“Okay! Enough!” Mai couldn’t help but to laugh herself. She had to admit this was one of her most interesting nights ever. Not a minute of it was boring and she thrived of the drama and action around her and Toph.

She forgot all her problems and issues, her duties waiting back home. She had totally forgotten about the Fire Nation and she was enjoying herself without feeling too bad or ashamed for giving herself in to such silly pleasures.

Soon, they knew morning was to come and she and Toph decided to go back home but it wasn’t easy as the girls were carrying too many things, and both had too much to drink for a night.

“What… an awesome… NIGHT!” Toph said and laid herself to rest at the hill.

“Yeah… It was kind of fun.” Mai said with a smile as she admired her new piece to her collection.

“Kind of? How often do you have fun anyways?” Toph relaxed on the grass and Mai sat down next to her.

Mai shrugged. “Not often, I guess.”

“It’s probably because of how you were raised.” Toph said with a piece of grass hanging out of her mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“Dull, conservative and traditional.” Toph remembered Mai’s word to a point. “Those were your own words. It’s okay though. Parents, man, they can mess you up big time.”

Mai would rather not say anything. The last time she spoke about her childhood and her family, she had blown out in anger. She gave in anyway.

“What about you?” Mai pulled the grass. “Your parents controlled you and you turned out into a fun, life of the party kind of person.”

“In secrecy. At home I had to be this weakling, meek disabled girl who needed hours and hours of babysitting because no one dared to believe in me.”

Mai laid down next Toph and looked up at the sky. “I had a great childhood.” Mai said, still looking up. “I got everything I ever wanted.”

“Me too, sis.” Toph said with a light chuckle.

“But there were always on their conditions, you know? I had to keep out of trouble, which was understandable, but I had to keep quiet, be seen and not heard.”

Toph said nothing. She listened and nodded. She had felt this in her core too and Mai knew, there was no one who could understand her better than Toph in this moment.

“Only speak when spoken too and seldom anyone spoke to me.” Mai said with a sigh.

“No one spoke to you?”

“Well, the usual. Hello, goodbye, goodnight and good morning was in its place. I was expected to give direct answers when someone asked me a question and if not, I was punished.”

“Sounds really great.”

“But your parents, they did it out of their love for you.” Mai said in full honesty. It hurt her to admit this and she never wanted to think her parents didn’t love her, they just didn’t know how to show it but sometimes she wished they never were her parents.

“I guess. But your parents?”

“They wanted perfection.” Mai said. She was thinking this but, wouldn’t say it. Had Toph not been born blind, perhaps her parents wouldn’t be that controlling of her.

“You’re perfect. Your wit, your aim, your overall skills…”

“Perfect in all the wrong ways.” Mai laughed at the notion.

“This is why we rebel, and people don’t understand us. We are reduced into being selfish, poor little rich girls and we choose our own way to rebel against our authorities.” Toph sounded serious and harsh at the same time. “We rebel in our own different ways and its our way of coping.”

Mai listened and ultimately agreed with Toph. “I choose to become this emotionless wreck of a being just to fit in and have my parents approval.”

“Well look at me. I’m a lowlife tomboy just because I want some personal freedom.” Toph snorted. “But one thing is for sure, gloom trooper. Girls like us, we need each other.”

“You’re right.” Mai smiled and turned to Toph and they fell asleep on the grass next to each other.

 

The next morning, Mai was woken up by Zuko himself. He looked worried and almost panicking.

“Mai! Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah? Where am I?” She looked over to her right and saw Toph, snoring galore. And her new friend, the machete.

“You were out with Toph, I guess, and feel asleep on this hill.” He seemed worried but happy to see her face.

Mai saw how he was dressed. Dressed in his royal uniform and ready to leave. “What’s going on?” She asked.

His smile faded and gave her a small scroll. “We are going home.”

She took one look at the scroll. It came from her father, written from a prison cell.


	12. Mai: The Fire Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Kataang. I want to write more about them into this fanfic because they are going to be very vital in this story and I love Kataang so damn much.  
> A little bit of angst and fluff.
> 
> Anyway so Mai is now fire lady and she is already struggling with it. A lil bit of trauma and angst. And more to come. Also sad and hurt Zuko is also coming up.

” Aren’t you going to read it?” Zuko asked as he was getting ready for bed.

Mai shook her head, waiting for him to join her.

“Why.” He said, demandingly.

“I can’t be bothered. There’s many other things to care about.” Mai said, fidgeting with her nightgown. “A royal wedding…”

Zuko looked at her, his soon to be wife, his Fire Lady. She was ravishing to look at and he didn’t know if he could fight this feeling any longer, but he needed her to be honest, with him and with herself.

“He’s your father.” Zuko said and lied down next to her. He thought how hurt she had been when he lied about Ozai.

“So?” Mai didn’t seem to care for it. She knew what he was about to say.

“He wants to see you.”

“He has seen me. He knows what I look like… Zuko, can’t we… talk about something else.” She kissed his lips and even if he loved to, he knew she just wanted to change topic.

“All I’m trying to say.” He smiled as he tasted her sweet lips. “I’m not opposed to it.”

“Good. You can go and see him.” Mai snickered and proceeded with kissing him. Both of their minds were heavy and tomorrow, waited the day. The day she was going to leave her old life behind.

 

 

And what concerned her father, the little to almost nothing loyalty she had for him was long gone. She didn’t care for his wishes and she wasn’t going to give her time away.

Zuko pulled her closer to him and kisses of pure passion burned their lips together. Only pausing to breathe.

She felt frivolous and got on top of him, exposing herself through the nightgown. Zuko loved this side of her. Free yet in control.

She leaned closer to him and he kissed her with such heat and passion, like a dragon desperate to exhale his fire, he wanted her.

She rubbed herself against him and enjoyed seeing him getting flustered.

“Anything wrong my lord?” She asked. Her voice sounded innocent but her devilish smile said something else.

“Not at all.” Zuko said with a lustful smile. He managed to free himself and grabbed onto Mai’s hands.

She felt the rush inside of her and her wetness increasing as he pulled her closer. She allowed him to enter her, slowly until every part of his was inside of her.

Zuko liked his view, he could let go and relax at the same time, but he liked working with his hands and they were there to explore her. The softness of her skin on his hands, the touch of her nipples inside the palms of his hands drove him insane and Mai knew this. She was in charge to please the Fire Lord from now, in every physical shape or form. She got quicker with the pace and her voice started to tremble with pleasure. He cursed her name as he moaned and pulled for another session of wet kisses.

“I’ll sure remember this when I met with your father.” Zuko said jokingly into her ear as she moaned his name.

Mai stopped and looked disturbed at him. “You know what…”

“What? Why did you stop?”

“I can’t make love to you when you’re talk about my dad.” Mai pulled away from him.

“It was just a joke!” Zuko said trying to laugh it off but realizing quickly what a foolish thing it was to say.

“It’s gross.” Mai said. “And really off-putting.” She moved over to her side of the bed, leaving Zuko hanging.

“But…”

“Finish it off with your hand.” Mai said. “I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Zuko groaned. “Are you mad at me now?”

“No. I’m not mad.” Mai said with her back against him. “I never get mad.”

“Bullshit.” He said with a grin. Knowing Mai would turn around and glare at him. And she did.

“You’re not making it any better for yourself.”

“What is her royal highness going to do about it? Banish me and my hand?” Zuko smiled like an undefeated champion.

“Jerkbender.” She mumbled and turned around to sleep.

“I will finish this with my and I will think about you while doing it. There’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

He let out a wicked laugh in response to her annoyance.

 

*

 

Why would such a heavenly event cause ache? When she was a young girl she dreamt about her fairytale wedding and she had everything planned to perfection in her mind, but this was out of her control. Both she and Zuko had preferred a private ceremony but none of them were getting what they wanted. Few of their friends could attend, most of the guests had to be of the upper class, the governors, politicians, ambassadors and their vain wives. The only ones they knew who could come were the avatar and his fiancée, Aang and Katara. Despite having her mother and a few other family members there, Mai sighed at the relief of seeing Katara. They had gotten closer since the war but had never spent time alone. Mai wanted her in her room as she was getting ready by her handmaidens.

“You must be really happy Mai.” Katara said and looked over at the elaborate details of the dress Mai was wearing.

Mai turned to Katara and smiled. “I am.”

“Isn’t that heavy.” Katara went to touch the elaborate hairpiece made by Zia and the handmaidens. “Is it your real hair?”

Zia the handmaiden got in between. “Please, Lady Katara…”

“Yes, on both questions. I had to sit through hours for this.” Mai said. It was hurting her roots, but this was what was expected of her.

“You look beautiful.” Katara said and looked at the red silk. “Your family must be so happy.”

Mai said nothing but tried to smile. “It’s not always easy.”

“Why?”

“It is expected that a woman who marries into the royal family cuts ties with her old family in order to create a new one.” Mai said and raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

“I had no idea…” Katara said, worried. “I don’t know if I could do what you’re forced to do.”

“Don’t worry. My mom is here, my stepdad and Tom-Tom. You’ll meet Tom-Tom!” Mai said and remembered when she used to live in Omashu.

“Tom-Tom? Oh, he must have grown so much!”

“He has. He talks now and wow, won’t shut up for one second.” Mai said and laughed.

Katara was happy to hear from Tom-Tom. She used to have so much fun with him when he was a little baby.

Mai asked for the handmaidens to leave them alone for a moment and they talked about their lives and everything leading up to this very moment.

“Spirits, can you believe this? Went from enemies, wanting to take each other out… No, it was more you who wanted me dead.” Katara smiled and winked at Mai.

Mai chuckled. “If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead. I only aimed to disarm you from bending, remember?”

“That was once!” Katara laughed, a sweet sound from a sweet person. “You have tried to before, but I never figured I’d be here, talking to you.”

“Life is funny sometimes. I know, my life has changed drastically through the years.” Mai thought about her life in Omashu, her father’s political aspirations, the war and the aftermath of it all.

“It is. Also, quite poetic.” Katara got closer to Mai. “If it wasn’t for this war and everything, perhaps we could have become friends sooner?”

“Uh, I doubt that.” Mai said and turned to smile. “I’m glad out of all of this, a friendship has grown.”

Katara leaned forward and hugged Mai. “I knew it. Despite everything and whatever people say, you’re a good friend Mai.” Katara kept embracing her. Mai didn’t know what to do but hugged Katara as well.

“Thanks, Katara.” Mai said and realized one thing. “Wait, what do people say?”

“Well, gloomy and cold. I don’t think you’re at all like that. You might be reserved and introverted, but your heart is pure and loyal.”

“I have made too many mistakes in my life. I don’t know…” Mai said with a sigh. She thought about Azula in prison, her father in prison and her family. How she had turned on everyone she once loved for Zuko and a world so unknown for her.

“I know what you are thinking. One thing that I can claim, and I know who you are thinking about, I am people person. I know people’s hearts. I try at least to see the best in everyone.

That was the nicest thing Mai had heard Katara say about her. The girls hugged again and Katara repeated to Mai that she was good and loyal, only for them to be interrupted by none other than Michi.

“We’ll see about that.” Michi said, regarding the loyal comment.

Her voice struck like breaking glass and Katara could sense Mai was tensing up.

“Mother… This is Katara. Katara… This is mother.”

“It is so nice to meet you.” Katara went up to shake Lady Michi’s hand only for it to be declined. Mai felt humiliated by her mother once again.

“Yes, yes. I remember you Lady Katara. The avatar’s lady-friend.” She said in a scornful voice. “Could I have a moment alone with my daughter?”

“I’m sorry.” Mai whispered in Katara’s ear and as a reply, Katara squeezed Mai’s hand before letting go and leaving, reaffirming Mai it was alright.

“What do you want?” Mai asked after Katara left.

“Is that how you talk to me now? Well, I can’t be surprised. After those new friends you’ve made…”

“Could you please get to the point mother.”

“Mother… That is what I used to be to you once when you had some respect for me.” Michi’s delivery of those world left a bad energy in the room. Her voice was sharp and strong, like blade but whenever she spoke, Mai felt the blade in her voice was poking her. Her used to tower her in height and she had an intimidating presence which Mai remembered well but now Mai was far from that little girl she used to be. She could hold her own against Michi.

“I used to think Governess Ming was my mom. She was a teacher, but I remember her being very motherly. Remember her? That old lady you fired. The same old lady who nursed me, fed me, comforted me when I was sad and picked me up from school.”

Michi looked completely unfazed by Mai’s comments. “I remember.” Mai had sat down on her and looked right into the mirror, seeing her mother’s reflection. She was as beautiful as she was fierce.

“I remember it well.” Michi said again and walked up to Mai, putting her steady arms on Mai’s shoulder. “One of the reasons I came here. Have you spoken to Ukano?” Her fingers dug into Mai.

Mai turned around, surprised but at the same time, she figured her mother would have something to do with this.

“No…”

“That’s why he reached out to me.” Michi said and smiled gently. “He needs you. You’re his oldest and only daughter.”

“No. He only cares now because of my sudden position.” Mai said and turned her head around

“Maybe. He has wanted Zuko dead for a long time now, but I don’t think he’d want anything to happen to the new royal family.” Michi grinned.

“Then what is it?” Mai asked, impatient.

“He’s ill Mai. He’s afraid and alone. Afraid to die in that rotting prison cell your beloved put him in.”

Mai wondered if her mother was telling her these things just to get to her, test her loyalty to her family or if it was plea to free him.

“There’s nothing I could do. What else do you want? What are your other reasons?”

“I came here to make peace.” Michi said with a sigh.

Peace. Mai scoffed at that word. There was no war between them. Mai felt nothing.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Michi said, her smile was warm and gentle. Mai hadn’t seen such a genuine smile from her mother in a long time.

“Sorry for what?” Mai asked her as she turned around to face her properly. “What are you sorry for her?”

“I’m sorry for everything. I haven’t been a good mother to you. I’m sorry for my actions, I’m sorry for your father, I’m sorry for your childhood.” Michi caressed Mai cheek but Mai pulled away from her.

“No…” Mai said, slowly backing away from her. “T-there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Mai tried her best to control her shaky voice.

Michi smiled her most motherly smile. “There is. I know how you felt when Tom-Tom was born. I tried my best to not repeat my mistakes with him.”

Mai tried to calm herself down. If anyone could manage to make her feel the way she did it was Michi.

“No… My childhood was good. I had everything people dreamt of.”

“But did you really?” Michi hit a weak spot again.

“Yes! Yes, I did. I-I did.” Mai felt the air slip away. She felt a lump in her throat when she tried to talk.

“Sweetheart…” Michi walked up to her, her smile didn’t change, and her eyes sparkled with a mix of soft tenderness and sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

Mai shook her head and fought back the tears.

“Tell me how you feel. Express yourself. Say anything.” Michi caressed Mai’s cheek and looked concerned for her daughter.

“I can’t… I can’t say anything.” Mai said and broke down.

Michi embraced her as Mai was about to fall on her knees. “Oh, Mai… I’m sorry.”

“No… You’re good. You were always good…” Mai said and felt her tears run down her face. She embraced her mother tightly. They hadn’t hugged like this since she was a little girl.

“I love you Mai. I’m sorry I didn’t express that as often, but I really did.” Michi said as she held Mai closer to her, kissing her cheeks. “I love you so much my first-born daughter.” Mai felt Michi’s tears on her shoulder and every tear-drop burned her skin. She knew she was only saying all of this for one reason only, she wasn’t going to get the chance to talk to her ever again.

And Mai accepted this, it was a small comfort to hear those words coming from her mother but also created an internal struggle within her. Her somewhat first bonding moment with her mother was her last.

She didn’t dare to tell any of this to Zuko. She proceeded the rest of the evening as it had been planned out to her.

 

*

 

She had no one to give her away and even if she had liked it, she was happy her father wasn’t there, and her stepfather wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t even have had her stepfather do it but the only man she could imagine giving her away, in the traditional sense, was uncle Iroh. She and Zuko had asked him in advance and he was delighted to.

Iroh had given Mai all kinds of advice and from his own experiences, he told her about his own wedding.

“I remember it like it was yesterday.” He said and held Mai’s hand. “You’re her spitting image.” Iroh continued and gestured to Mai’s wedding dress.

Iroh rarely mentioned her but what Mai knew, as what Zuko had told her, she had died during childbirth and the couple had only one child, his cousin Lu Ten.

Mai noticed Tom-Tom with Katara and Aang. It had warmed her heart seeing her kid brother, although confused, with Katara and Aang. Tom-Tom was excited yet nervous to see the avatar and Katara delightfully cuddling the boy and telling him how grown he was and so handsome.

Mai then remembered Iroh’s first advice. _Look straightforward._

“If you want to survive this circle of people.” Uncle Iroh whispered to her as all eyes were on them. “You can’t let them think you are self-conscious. The rotten nobility of our nation are tigers and they feed on the flesh of your fear. One has to think like them in order to beat them and be 10 times as clever.”

“I know, dear uncle. I was born into this void.” She said and smiled.

He had the fatherliest smile and looked at her like she was the daughter he never had. “You have the makings of a grand Fire Lady. There’s people in this room tonight that will give everything to see you fail. The tigers are hungry tonight.”

“Oh, uncle. We aren’t close to any of those earthly creatures.” Mai said and let out a small but wicked smile. _I can be as cruel as them. I was taught by the best._

Uncle Iroh kissed her on the forehead and took her by the hand as they got closer to Zuko. He looked like a God, standing in front of her. The most beautiful being in the world. For a moment, she closed down as if they were the only people in the room and the whole royal affair was nothing but a short fantasy.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered in her ear.

This was far from a normal Fire Nation wedding, since they were going to be the ruling couple, they had to entertain their new ‘friends’ and the whole spectacle was more of a political move than an actual wedding.

The Fire Sage spoke with a high voice.

“We’ve gathered to celebrate and unify Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ozai, and Lady Mai, daughter of Ukano, in marriage. Fire is life and our lives are full of chapters. Marriage is a chapter that creates life, a new life.”

Mai and Zuko held each other’s hands as the Fire Sage spoke. Zuko felt Mai shaking and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Just like her, he wanted it to be over.

“Life has brought you two together, from this day to the end of your days. Lady Mai, from the ashes of your past life, you’ll rise as our Fire Lady.”

And then her first duties came along. Mai hadn’t known at first, she was going to do this, but she had to bow down for Zuko. And declare her loyalty to him as her husband but most importantly, as her Fire Lord. The Fire Sage handed over her crown to Zuko and the following words echoed in her ears.

“…To honor him. To give him your love, service and loyalty until the end of your days. Shall you, our Lord, honor her, love her and serve her rightfully.”

“I shall. From this day to my last day.” He nodded and placed the crown on her carefully.

“My service to you, my Lord.”

And Mai felt the tears building up in her eyes.

 

 

The night went on and on, they both felt like collapsing out of exhaustion but there were plenty of people waiting to greet them.

“Do you personally know all of this people?” Aang asked Zuko as people were bowing to them.

“Some of them. Some face I recognize. Some I have no idea.” Zuko said and looked over to Mai. “Are you alright?”

His words woke up her as if she had been in a trance. “Yes.”

Zuko didn’t believe her. He could sense her exhaustion and he knew there was nothing more she disliked than having to act and pretend in front of these people.

He let his hand slip under the table and touched her thigh. “I know you’re far from it.” He whispered. “So am I. I’ll take you away from here soon.”

Mai said nothing, but his words lingered. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Their first kiss as a married couple was controlled and stiff. Just a quick touching of the lips and that was it. But Mai knew what was expected from them.

The reigning couple were not to publicly express affection other than hand holding if the event calls for it. There was some kind of importance in referring to each other as their royal titles instead of given names when in public.

Mai looked over and saw Katara. She had bonded again with Tom-Tom and she noticed how her little brother did not want to be separated from her.

“Isn’t he the cutest and the most handsome?” Katara said and tickled Tom-Tom.

“Yeah, he is really cute.” Aang said with a smile as he ruffled Tom-Tom’s hair and took a bite into a fruit-tart.

“It would be nice to have a baby…”

Aang choked on the tart.

“Aang? Are you okay?” Katara said, worried about him.

“Y-yeah… B-but… A baby? Really? W-Why would you want…” Aang blushed and tried to collect himself with insecure fits of giggles.

Katara gave him a calming smile. She loved that boy-ish charm of his and how he blushed when she mentioned the word. “Yes, Aang. A baby.” Katara said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Well…I like babies too!” Aang tried to laugh it off but still blushing.

“That’s very good, Aang.” Katara gave him a seductive look. He wasn’t that little boy from the iceberg anymore and she wasn’t the same girl. She had seen him grow into the beautiful young man he was now and Katara wanted nothing else to grow old with him. She wanted to share everything she loved with him and to have the family she ever wanted.

Tom-Tom grew tired of the back and forth conversation between the lovebirds and decided to make room between them.

“Aunt Mura told me once where babies come from!” Tom-Tom said as he sat between Aang and Katara.

“Uh, really?” Katara asked, surprised.

“From volcanos!”

Aang chuckled. “That’s right buddy!”

“But Mai said that was nonsense and babies are made from…”

“Tom-Tom… Stop bothering our friends and go and play with Kiyi.” Mai said across the table.

“B-but…”

Mai gave him a warning and he knew not to question her. He got down from the table and walked over to Kiyi and her parents, Ursa and Noren.

“Aww, he is so cute!” Katara said and waved goodbye to Tom-Tom.

“He talks too much.” Mai sighed and smiled right afterwards. “I’m sorry about that. He has yet to learn what is appropriate and inappropriate.”

“Kids…” Aang chuckled. “They say the funniest things.”

Zuko let out a small cackle. “Well Mai… You told him about the birds and the bees.” He nudged on Mai.

“Am I wrong? I don’t want my brother to stay ignorant on such matters, but he doesn’t have to talk about it all the time.” Mai said.

“Very well, Fire lord and Fire lady.” Katara said with a smug smile. “I take it there will be little fire princes and fire princesses in the near future?”

“Yes.” Zuko chuckled, sounding awfully proud of himself.

“No.” Mai answered at the same time, indifferent to Katara’s question.

Zuko gave Mai a confused look. Almost shocked that would be her answer.

 

*

 

Thanking and saying goodbye was another long-run process and Mai was happy for it all to be over.

Zuko managed to drag her along outside of the palace even if she was adamant about being tired and wanting to go to sleep.

“I need you. I need you right now.” Zuko said and dragged her with him. He showed her a secret passage that led them out to the mountainous hills from the palace. “Don’t you remember this? We used to be here with Azula and Ty Lee.”

“I think I do.” Mai said as they were surrounded by fire-lilies. The night was dark but the lights from the cities and the villages guided them and lightened up below their feet.

“We were kids and Azula made us throw stones down these hills. I think idea was to hit or scare the people living down in the villages.” Zuko said and chuckled at the childhood memory.

“Azula always liked those type of games.” Mai said with a forced smile.

Zuko suddenly remembered why he brought her here. “That spectacle… I know it was far from what you dreamt off.”

“No, I liked it.”

“Don’t lie to me. I didn’t even like it. It was just a show for…them.” He referred to the Fire Nation nobility with distaste. “Just another duty for our country.” He said facing the sea and looking over the islands. The Fire Nation was an archipelago of different islands, all under one rule. His rule.

“What do you mean?” Mai asked.

“What I mean is that I don’t need that. I don’t need a lavish spectacle of such caliber to tell the world what you mean to me.” He turned over to see her face. “Do you like it up here?”

“It’s a bit chilly during the night.” Mai said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs echoed gently around them. As far as the eye could see, this was their nation and theirs to rule and protect.

“I have a gift for you.” He said burying his lips into her neck. Mai looked up at his face as he stuck his hand into his sleeves and pulled something out. “I hope he’s okay. I don’t know really.”

“Zuko… What is that?”

Inside of his hand lied a small tiny creature with scales. Making whimpering noises at the sight of them.

“This is for you.” He said with a smile.

“Is that a lizard?” Mai said. She remembered the whole ordeal with not wanting a conch and how it had made him upset. She was sure some kind of sea creature had crawled inside of it and died there. She was hesitating in accepting his gift.

“What? No, it’s a baby dragon.”

Mai was shocked and couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Where did you get a dragon?”

“It’s a long story. I found the egg and the little guy was most likely not surviving on his own. It’s a tradition that the Fire Lord gives his Fire Lady a wedding gift.”

“Oh, so I can name him?” Mai asked, still not wanting to touch the little scaly creature.

“Uh, no. Thing is. My robes kept the egg warm enough for it to hatch and you are supposed to give them a name right away… His name is Druk.” Zuko looked at the little reptilian with proud eyes. “Do you like him?”

Mai didn’t know what to say. Other girls would have liked chocolate, any kinds of sweets and maybe even flowers but she just had to be given her own dragon.

The little reptilian crawled from Zuko’s hands to hers and Druk seemed to be resting comfortable in her hand.

“He likes you.” Zuko said and kissed her on the forehead.

“I think he just urinated.” Mai said with disgust. She didn’t want to let go off Druk as she was scared she would drop him.

“He needs to learn some etiquette. Druk, we don’t pee on our new friends.” Zuko said to the dragon with a disappointed voice. Druk got to rest on his shoulder and Zuko wanted to share another thing with Mai.

“Look over there.” Zuko pointed out to the islands. “Can you see it?”

“It’s Ember Island.” Mai said, holding Zuko’s hand as they got closer to the edge.

“Yes, but there’s a famous hill there. My grandfather Azulon had planted thousands of thousands of fire-lilies on that hill for my grandmother Ilah. I don’t remember him being of the romantic character, but he must have loved her so much.”

“It’s beautiful.” Mai said and leaned towards him. “You can see it from my room.”

“I know. He had it so every morning she could look out from the balcony of the west wing, the first thing she was her hill. We call it Ilah’s Hill.” Zuko pulled her closer him. She could hear his heart beat and the warmth from his body was comforting to her.

“Every Fire Lady has a monument of some sort named after themselves. You’ll have one too. I will build it for you.”

“I have nothing to give you.” Mai said and looked into his golden eyes.

“You have already given me what I ever wanted.” Zuko said and kissed her gently on the lips. Mai didn’t want this moment to ever go away. She pulled away and took out a small knife under her elaborate dress.

Zuko chuckled. It was such a Mai thing to do, and she never went anywhere without her knives.

“I want you to have this.” Mai said and handed her knife. “This was my first knife ever.”

The blade was sharp and mirrored his face. “You mean…”

“The first ever. I have had it since I was 11.” Mai said carefully. “I want you to have it. As a token of my love for you.”

Zuko was honored and accepted the gift. “I have a crazy idea…” He chuckled at himself.

“What?” Mai said with a smile.

“Those words from the Fire Sage, I want eternalize them. With a blood oath.”

Mai’s smile went out immediately. “Zuko, are you serious?”

“Just an idea. We don’t need much. Just a drop.” Zuko said, still smiling at his brilliant idea. He enjoyed Mai’s surprised look. He got a strange kick out of it. “You aren’t scared of blood I hope?”

“No… It’s just… Not sanitary.” Mai said, she had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“I’d do it. I’d do anything for you.” Zuko said, he drew the knife and caused a small cut on his finger.

Mai finally understood he was being serious. Not to be one to backdown. She took the knife from him and made a similar cut. His hand embraced hers and kissed her mouth with trembling passion. He caressed her cheek and seemingly forgetting about his hand still dripping with blood.

“Moonlight looks good on you…” Zuko said and tried to hold himself from laughter when he noticed the small streak of blood on Mai’s cheek.

“Oh Zuko… Wait… Oh, for goodness sake Zuko!” Mai yelled when she noticed the streak of his own blood on her cheek. “Zuko this is disgusting!”

The romantic illusion was gone and Zuko couldn’t hold the laughter back anymore. Mai relented with a taste of his own medicine.

“Ugh, Mai!”

“Ugh… Mai...” Mai mimicked him in a mocking manner. “That’s what you get!”

“Really huh? Well, how about this.” He playfully wrestled her to the ground and tickled her.

He held her onto the ground and was waiting for her to admit her defeat.

“Zuko, get off of me.” She said, trying to hold back her fits of giggles. “I give up! Please.”

Zuko kissed her neck and collarbone and like the devil he smiled and said, “I like you in this position.”

“Zuko, please, the ground is dirty.”

“It’s better lying on fire-lilies rather than the fountain.” He said and laid next to her. The moonlight gazing above them.

They could have lied there for the rest of their lives, just looking to each other’s eyes, kissing and making love.

He wished for this to never end and she never wanted anything but this. She didn’t care for the nobility, her honor, the palace and everything that came with her new role in life. Druk had fallen asleep on Zuko’s chest.

“Now, about fire princes and princesses…”

“Oh, Zuko. Please.”

 


	13. Izumi: Time Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day old man river Zuko appears. Also old man river dragon Druk. Zuko's hiding something rather painful from Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to remind people that I have dyslexia and writing has been helping me a lot overcoming the struggles. I have been struggling a lot lately (not just dyslexia, other personal things) and I try to keep myself occupied with other things.

**Present day.**

Izumi was rushing to get to her mother’s room. She needed to get the memoirs and the journals into her possession. She left her meetings early and excused herself with having a headache. She dismissed the servants and wanted nothing but to be left alone for the rest of the evening. To discover more of her mother’s most secret thoughts and feelings. Why did things have to be the way they were and if her mother could have at least answered a few questions before she left them all.

She noticed the door being slightly open and her heart began to beat fast as she entered the room. The sudden smell of rose petals filled her nose. _The smell of mom._

The room was dark except for a small flickering light in the corner of her desk.

“Hello Izumi.” A voice called her out from the dark.

Izumi turned around and saw the face of her father from the dark with the small light revealing him to her.

“D-Dad?” Izumi was surprised to see him. Happy yet surprised.

He smiled from his corner. He held what seemed to be her mother’s glove. “I don’t know what she did with the other one. Could you please tell me if you find it?” His eyes went to the black fingerless gloves.

“What are you doing here?” Izumi asked.

“I should ask you the same thing, but I guess it is obvious. Reading your mother’s personal writings, huh? What would she say about that.” He chuckled. The smile went away and there was a sudden glint of sadness in his eyes.

“You’ve been reading them too.” Izumi said and sat across her father. “I can tell.”

“Of course, I have. It didn’t really surprise me, but I loved reading the words she used.” The elderly man said and admired the glove. He kissed it and laid it carefully in his pocket. “I wanted to give you something.” He took out a knife and laid it on the desk.

“Mother’s knife…”

“She gave it to me. A long, long time ago. Her first knife.”

The blade was still in fine shape. Zuko had taken good care of it but the handle was worn with cracks on the woodwork.

“Are you giving it to me?” Izumi asked. “Surely there’s no need.”

“Give it to your children. I think Iroh would appreciate it.” From the white beard a small but fragile smile appeared. “They were really close.”

It was true what he was mentioning. Iroh favored his grandmother heavily and always ran after her when he got himself into trouble, knowing well that the Fire Lady had his back in every situation. This continued even when he was a young man.

“I think he would appreciate it very much.” Izumi said with a tender smile.

“Good.” Zuko said and coughed. “It should go to some use.”

“Did you come here often? After she left?” Izumi asked. She knew she was on thin ice asking about her mother.

“Everyday.” He sighed. “I had to. I couldn’t cope otherwise.” He started to laugh. “Remember when she was upset with me and locked herself in here?”

“I do. It happened often.”

“No, no. Not often but it happened.” Zuko waved it off as if it was nothing. “Every time I enter this room. I feel her presence. I come here as often as I can.”

“I thought you would be on Ember Island now.” Izumi said. She knew he spent most of his time there and he had mother buried there to be closer to him.

He tried to straighten his back before answering her. “I… I travelled with Druk. He likes it here too.”

“He must be massive by now.”

“The old boy doesn’t grow anymore. I think his eye-sight is getting bad. Poor fellow. We’ve been through many things.” Zuko continued to cough after finishing his last sentence. His health was frail, and Izumi worried about him more often, but he kept dismissing her.

“Would it be out of line if I asked you something?” Izumi asked, nervous to hear his answer relating to her mother. “It’s about…”

“Your mother. I know.” Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “Go ahead.”

“Could you tell me more about her past? My grandfather and grandmother?” Izumi never knew her maternal grandparents. She had only met Michi once and Ukano had died long before she was even thought about.

Zuko rested his index finger on his temple and let out a deep sigh. “If your mother was here she would have said…”

“That she had great parents and a great childhood. I know but I am concluding it wasn’t always the case.” Izumi said.

“Ugh, they had their problems like any other family. Every family has problems but, in their case, no one ever talked to each other. Your grandfather kept secrets from his wife who kept secrets from Mai and Mai tried to protect Tom-Tom and it backfired.” He tried to make sense out of the nonsense. Truth was he couldn’t understand Mai’s family dynamic. It was easier to talk about his own father as the physically abusive madman that he was. How his narcissistic ideals had torn him and his sister apart and caused a lot of pain. Pain and struggles he had to fix but in the case of his wife, Mai had nothing to fix. She left it behind, swept it under a rug and continued to live her life, as if there was nothing.

“Did she love her parents?”

“She did. She came to love them.” Zuko knew Mai had gotten closure with her Michi but the pain of losing Ukano was well known to him.

Izumi knew what both of her grandfathers had done and the only true grandfather, in the sense of the word, she had ever known was her father’s uncle, Iroh the first. Her son’s namesake.

“Did mother ever talk to you about her childhood? I mean, I know you were a part of it but when it was only her with aunt Azula and Ty Lee?”

“There’s been mentions of things. Your mother and your aunt had a special relationship.” Zuko chuckled. Special was the keyword.

Izumi remembered. She remembered the bickering’s between the two of them and how she used to be in the middle of it. It was fun for a kid.

“Something about a witch?”

Zuko’s eyes glared up. His smile faded like a candle and the wrinkles in his face got more intense.

“What kind of talk is this?” He said.

“Something happened to mother, aunt Azula and Ty Lee when they were children. Perhaps a nightmare they all seemed to have.”

Izumi noticed how upset this seem to have made him. She wished she never brought it up but if he had read it all he would perhaps know what she was talking about.

“There’s no such things as witches.” He muttered. “Nonsense…” He crossed his arms and looked away.

“I’m sorry dad…” Izumi’s voice trembled. In his presence she became the little girl she once was. She tried to collect herself and be brave enough to ask. She wasn’t going to yield. “But she mentioned something about a witch in the forest.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It was just a dream.” He sounded grumpier than before and Izumi knew better but to question him further.

If there was one thing no one could deny about her was her intelligence. She knew he was lying as he had contradicted himself.

Whatever the story was about the so-called witch, whether it was true or false, it made him upset.

“I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there was a glint in those eyes and he remembered something that made him laugh. “Your mother… When she wanted to get back at me… She would invite me to this room for tea and sweets and she would ignore whatever it was I had to say, and she knew it frustrated me.” He chuckled. “I wanted to ask for her forgiveness and I should have known she would have forgiven me, but she liked playing those games.”

 

_“Mai… You can’t go on like this. Soon or later you’ll talk to me about this. It is important that we talk.”_

_Mai looked straight at me as she took another bite into the fruit-tart. With her mouthful she gestured if I wanted more tea._

_“No thank you.” I said and crossed my arms. I could have gone for more tea, but I was making a point. A rather weak one._

_She shrugged and poured herself some._

_“Alright. I know it’s not something you want to talk about. I’m a jerk. I admit it. I should have been more considerate of your feelings.” I said as I laid my hands on the table._

_Silence. There was nothing, but silence and I hoped she would something of a sound._

_“Did you know, eating rose petals is healthy for you? Or so I’ve read.” She finished her fruit-tart and sipped her tea._

_“Could you just please forgive me… Wait, you eat the rose petals too?”_

_Mai said nothing. Again, tormenting me with silence._

_“I give up! I won’t be saying anything anymore!” I looked over and still no reaction. “I would like some tea, please.”_

_She poured the tea and shared a fruit-tart, still not saying a word. I was thinking, silence was actually calming. I could understand why she would resort to this, but it was still frustrating when she wouldn’t answer me. I could have started yelling but I knew better now than before._

_“I still can’t believe you ate the rose petals.” I chuckled. “No one actually eats the rose petals.” I burst into laughter._

_Mai glared at me once again and I couldn’t care but she got up from the chair and was about to leave and then I knew I had to do something._

_“Mai, you’re banished if you don’t speak to me!”_

_“I’ll feed you to Druk.” She answered calmly, and I knew I had won._

_“Hah! You’re speaking to me.” I said with a self-satisfied smile._

_“On the other hand, I don’t want Druk to vomit.” She said and rolled her eyes at my smug face._

_“I don’t care about that. All I care is that you are talking to me. You’re so beautiful when you’re mad.” I kissed her on her cheek as I embraced her from behind._

_The way she blushed would always drive me insane with lust for her._

_“I can’t with you right now.”_

_“But could you forgive me?”_

_“I guess.” She mumbled still blushing._

_Nothing had made me happier, I swept her off her feet, a move I had learned from my friend Aang. According to him this should work on any woman._

_“Baby, you’re my forever girl!”_

_“Zuko…” She blushed and tried to hide her smile._

_The door was flung open, “MOM! DAD! I can’t find my headband!” Izumi yelled out as I dropped Mai to the floor._

Izumi and Zuko laughed at their shared memory. Izumi remembered the annoyed face of her mother as she had tried to get up from the floor.

And Zuko proudly made it clear he knew how to get to her when she was mad or upset. Just making her blush until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Even with her reserved and stoic nature, she had her breaking points and Zuko knew all of them.

“Ah, your mother. She could be cynical despite her heart of gold.”

“She was just a complex person.” Izumi said. She knew what kind of person her mother was and even if the world gave her an unfair characterization, she didn’t care because she knew her. She knew the real her.

Zuko laughed it off. It came from a place of love when he compared his late wife to angry little turtleducks.

“She didn’t care what people said. That’s what I liked about her. She always stood strong on her ground.”

Perhaps that was the case, but Izumi didn’t always agree. It’s one thing not to listen to what other people say about you but being constantly aware of it, having every move analyzed and observed into scrutiny.

“I might not be much of help for you.” He smiled. “You should have them.” Zuko handed over the bundle of papers to his daughter. “It’s your right to have them.”

“Thank you, dad.” Izumi was close to tears, but the warm smile of her father comforted her. He got up from his chair and headed towards the balcony. “I think I’ll go to Ba Sing Se. The city is wonderful this time of the year.”

Druk appeared above them, letting out a small roar.

“I know, old friend.” Zuko patted the great beast. “We miss her too.”

“You’re leaving now?”

“Yes. I have some of my greatest memories there. With your mother and our friends.” He looked over at Druk. Druk was going to outlive them all someday and they said dragons had impeccable memory. They never forget the faces they meet in their paths and despite their reputation they were compassionate creatures.

“And Druk, old boy. Druk is coming with me. You and me.” He patted the giant face of the dragon carefully as the animal made a purring noise.

Izumi had known Druk her whole life. Druk had been very protective of Zuko and Mai’s children and he became some sort of pet except he lived freely outside of the palace and on the islands. He always came back when he wanted, and he knew were home and family was. Zuko let the red dragon smell Mai’s glove and Druk let out a saddened roar. Dragons knew their smells, and which was why wherever they went Druk would always find them.

“I’d say the same thing.” Zuko said and straddled Druk. “Us old men need to have each other’s back. We are from an era of time gone by.”

“Goodbye dad. Goodbye Druk.”

“Goodbye my dearest. Always remember Izumi. Always remember who you are.” Her father said and rode away with Druk.

Izumi didn’t get all her questions answered but she felt strangely pleased. She opened the bundle and couldn’t help but to notice, a few pages ripped from her mother’s memoirs.

 


	14. Mai: Sins of our Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZULA IS HERE. Maybe back with vengeance?  
> A lot of angsty shit is happening. Ukano is dead. Ozai makes an appearance. Zuko and Mai are happy but maybe not for long. I struggled writing because I'm only free to write on weekends because I work the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this for so long but I'm apologizing in advance. Sorry for everything including my dyslexia.

_A cold breeze touched the skin on her neck. The screeching voice was echoing in her ear and Mai saw herself as the small child she once were._

_“Cursed be your bloodline. Every male of your blood.”_

_The screeching continued._

_“A life for a life.”_

_The little girl opened her eyes to the see grotesque face that had haunted her. The witch of the forest was laughing scornfully at her._

Mai woke up gasping for breath. She looked over and saw her husband still comfortably sleep. She felt a bit out of place calling Zuko her husband. At least someone was getting sleep. She couldn’t go back to sleep even if she wanted to.

The sun was close to rising and she figured there was no reason for her to lie in the bed until Zuko would wake up.

For their honeymoon they had decided to spend it on Ember Island at the royal summer house. Mai had never been on the inside of the house, she had seen postcards of it and only seen the outside of it. Now it was hers, but she felt out of place. Zuko had some connection and memories to this house.

She grabbed the letter from her father and sat down at the balcony. Overlooking Ilah’s Hill, she heard a crackling noise behind her.

“Oh, it’s you.” Mai said, disappointed but not surprised.

Zuko had brought their new pet with them. Druk had recently grown small wings but his body was still too heavy for the wings to carry.

The most unconventional wedding gift she had encountered and apparently, he belonged to her. She didn’t necessarily want him, but she was also not going to through him out into the wild. She had to learn to deal with the annoying thing.

She had received another letter from her father and read it out loud.

 

_Dearest daughter._

_I am writing to you in ill health but I’m congratulating on your special day._

_I should rephrase my first line as now you are no longer my little girl but my Fire Lady._

_I wish you a long happy life with plenty of healthy children._

_I hope you haven’t forgotten me._

_I wish to see you again, if that would please her royal highness._

_Your devoted father._

_Ukano._

Mai put the letter down and sighed. She truly had no intention of seeing him again, but she couldn’t forget that he was in bad health in a prison cell. No matter what would happen, he was still her father, but she wouldn’t have referred to him as being a devoted father but still her father.

Druk tried to crawl closer to her but she flinched. Druk had managed to bond well with Zuko and now the little reptilian wanted to find some closeness to her.

He let out a small whimper as she pulled away from him.

“I’m not in the mood.” She said, staring down at the scroll. The little dragon didn’t mind. He jumped from her shoulder and down to the scroll.

“I will flick you away to oblivion if you don’t stop being annoying.” Mai threatened Druk.

He let out a small cry and Mai was starting to feel bad for him, even if she didn’t like him. “Alright, you can sit on my shoulder. But don’t you do anything annoying!” She warned him.

Druk responded with purring. Mai didn’t mind it. She studied the scroll, the paper and his handwriting. She could tell by his handwriting that he was in a frail condition.

“He’s ill, Druk.” Mai sighed. “He won’t make it.”

The dragon responded with another purring sound.

“Why am I talking to a dragon.” Mai rolled her eyes at herself.

“I was wondering that too.” Zuko had woken up. He looked like the complete mess with his open robes and ruffled up hair.

“Zuko… You’re not wearing any…. Pants.” Mai said and covered the eyes of the small dragon.

Zuko looked down, seeing himself exposed. “Well, what about that. Why are you complaining?” Zuko grinned.

Mai started to blush. “I am not.” She titled her head towards Druk in her hands.

“He’s a dragon. What does he know about… anything?”

“He’s still a baby.” Mai said and tried to look away from Zuko’s junk. Zuko tied up his robe and sat next to her. He pulled her into his arms as both of them were looking at the paper.

“It’s your dad.” Zuko said, holding her close to him.

Mai was leaning her head against his chest. She nodded carefully. “It’s another letter.”

“Do you want to see him?”

Mai didn’t know the right answer to his question. Perhaps the right thing was to go and visit him, but she didn’t want to see him in the condition he was in.

“No…”

“You know, I don’t mind. As long as we are honest.” Zuko said, inhaling the rose scent of her hair.

“Do you still visit Ozai?” Mai asked, feeling his hands below her breasts. She felt comfort knowing his tender touch was on her body.

“Would you be okay with that?”

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to be lied to. It’s not really my business I guess.”

Zuko chuckled lightly. “It is now. You’re a part of my fucked-up family.”

Mai glared at him. “Don’t use such filthy words.” She berated him and Zuko liked it. Mai might have been the introverted and stoic person everyone knew her as but Zuko knew what made her guard fall down and how she blushed at the use of certain words.

“It doesn’t really matter anymore.” Zuko said. “Have you been up all night?”

“No. I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Mai said, her eyes were still fixated at the letter her father had sent.

“This is our time together. We should enjoy ourselves and I’ll promise you, after this. I’ll visit your father with you.” Zuko kissed her on the cheek. “But I have to tell you. I have business to do in the Earth Kingdom.”

Mai dreaded it. She knew what was expected by them and both were aware of the hard work that was expected and perhaps they were too young to rule.

“How short of a time do I have left before they take you away from me?” Mai leaned in to kiss him.

Zuko responded with another kiss and his hands on her breasts. “Nothing in this world can take me away from you.”

They decided to make the most of their time together, but the routine became the same and even intimacy started to bore her.

“We should go out and see the people.” Mai said as she was brushing her hair. Zuko was stunned by her statement.

“Why would you want to go out?” He said, still lying in bed.

“We are the royal couple. We should do our part and meet our citizens. I know I have to.” Mai was worried what the role of being Fire Lady was going to bring and what it meant. It wasn’t going to be as difficult as the role Zuko had.

“Mai, I’m on vacation. I don’t know what vacation seems to mean to you but for me it means relaxing, good food and good drinks and having sex with my wife.”

“That is all we do.” Mai said. She bit her lip trying to hide her blushing smile. She didn’t mind the love making but they rarely left their bed.

“I’m not saying its boring… because it’s not.” She kept blushing and smiled. “I think we could do other things as well.”

Zuko didn’t look convinced. “After the honeymoon, we’ll do the royal tour of the land. You’ll get to meet the common people and they’ll see you, the Fire Lady.” Zuko said, pulling the covers over himself.

Mai had enough. She hurried towards the bed and dragged the cover away from him. “I will not sit here and rot in this house!”

Zuko grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her down playfully. “I’ll always be a step ahead of you.” He laughed as she struggled to get away from him.

“Get off of me!”

Zuko laid himself on top of her and smiled a victorious smile. “You’re beautiful when you get angry. Like a little wet cat.”

Mai calmed herself down. His eyes had that affect on her. His hair was getting longer, and he started to resemble his own father. One of his greatest fears was becoming more like Ozai but Mai constantly assured him he was far from that man. Yet the living reminder of Ozai haunted Zuko.

“You’re still not wearing any pants.” Mai said, still not being able to move.

“How can you tell?” The covers were laid between them.

“You’re poking me.”

Zuko got up and covered himself with a pillow. Mai smirked at the sight of his body. “Can we please go out?”

Zuko sighed a yes. He just wanted to please her, but he knew there was something else in her. An urge to please others. She could deny it all she wanted but Zuko had known her since childhood and he assumed it came from an urge to please her parents.

“Don’t worry about it.” Zuko said as he put on his pants. He knew Mai was eyeing on him.

“Worry about what?”

“You can’t fool me. I know you too well.”

“I have no idea what you talk about.” Mai said.

Zuko looked over at her. His mouth twitched a grin. “I know you. I know whenever you say you don’t care about something you slightly do care.”

Mai knew there was some truth in what he was saying. “What if they don’t like me?”

“You’ll be the most beloved Fire Lady in the history of the Fire Nation.” Zuko leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

“How? I’m not that likeable.” Mai said, pressing her lips together, giving him an intense look.

“I like you and that’s what matters.” Zuko said. “Stop worrying.”

 

*

 

Going out wasn’t as fun as she had imagined. They had their own secluded beach that was privately owned by the royal family.

“I used to come here a lot when I was kid. Azula and I learned how to swim here.” Zuko said. The memories were bittersweet.

“Where’s the people?” Mai looked around.

“Uh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Because of our own security, the royal family have their own beach. We can still make the most of it!” Zuko tried.

“Like what?” Mai said, she was hiding under the parasol from the scorching sun.

“Uh, we could make a sandcastle?”

“No.”

“Skinny dipping perhaps?”

Mai shook her head at the suggestion.

“We can have sex like no one is watching.” Zuko winked at his suggestion.

“And get sand in places were sand is not supposed to be? For the love of Agni, no!”

Zuko got agitated and when he got agitated he let his frustration show.

“You are impossible to please!”

Mai mumbled sorry.

Zuko laid down next to her, still irritated that nothing was working. “Can I at least get a…. you know?” He winked.

Mai was confused. “Get a what?”

Zuko winked at her and then to his bath shorts and smiled a goofy smile.

“Absolutely no! Mai said and looked at with utter disgust.

“You know what? Maybe I will just have to take you out of your comfort zone.” Zuko grabbed her and pulled her up from the ground.

“Put me down this instant!” She screamed.

“Her royal highness will love it!” Zuko laughed as he held her over his shoulder. She was surprisingly light, but he imagined it being because of her not wearing her weapons.

“You’ll be a dead Fire Lord if you don’t put me down!” Mai said, slamming her fist on his back.

“Not until I have been given an heir.” Zuko said laughing out loud. He walked towards the beach and suddenly he was standing right in the water.

“Zuko…” Mai pleaded. “Please… Don’t do this. I beg of you.” Mai held onto Zuko as if she was holding onto her life.

Without hesitation, Zuko threw her into the water and laughed himself sick at her screams as she made a splash.

Mai’s jaw clenched in anger as he was laughing at her. Her hair was soaking wet and fell over her face. She parted her hair to be able to see him.

He was roaring in laughter when he saw her face. “Mai… You look like a… turtleduck…. AHH!” Zuko was pushed down the water by Mai. “Are you insane? I could have hit my head on some rock?”

“Your thickheaded dumb skull would have crushed the rock.”

“C’mon don’t be mad.” Zuko started to laugh again. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

Mai’s makeup was running, and she was still angry with him. “I really don’t like you right now.”

“Lies.” He said and kissed her on the mouth. He decided to take it to another level and with two fingers undid her bikini top.

“ZUKO!” She screamed as he grabbed her top from her.

He laughed and ran away from the water, leaving her exposed and furious.

“I hate you so much. You’re awful.” She growled and tried hide her breasts.

“Love you too, babe.” Zuko said and hid her top behind the parasol. He couldn’t stop smirking at the sight of her. Makeup running down her cheeks, wet hair and trying her best to cover herself.

“This is not funny Zuko… Seriously.”

“Why are you covering yourself? We are the only people here on this beach!” Zuko said, staring at her as if she was a piece of meat for him.

Mai rolled her eyes. This was the man she loved, and she really loved him, but he knew how to push her buttons like no one else.

Zuko got an idea and from a small bag they had with them, he pulled out something.

“What’s that?” Mai yelled.

“They call it a camera. Sokka gave it to me. The latest invention! We should take some pictures with it.” Zuko beamed. “We’ll have memories of this. I want to remember our time here in peace before we go back to the mainland.”

Mai needed more convincing. “I am not letting you take any pictures of me… Certainly not when I look like this.”

“It’ll be fun! Remember those postcards we saw in Ba Sing Se? The seductive pinup women?”

Mai started to laugh at the ridiculousness of his ideas. “I am not going to pose…like those women in Ba Sing Se.”

“As your husband I beg of you… I need something to comfort me when I’ll leave for the for the Earth Kingdom. I promise you, no one will see these photos. They’ll be our little Fire Lord and Fire Lady secret.”

Mai was reluctant and both of them knew this was going against the protocol of what was expected from them. She ultimately agreed, only because it was exciting.

“Ah, you’re gorgeous.” Zuko said and snapped a photo. “Pull your hair back.”

“Like this? Mai said and winked at him, showing her curves and breasts.

“Yes!” Zuko was getting a lot more excited as Mai posed like the girls in the postcards. Now he fully understood the song about the girls in Ba Sing Se.

“Does this please you my Lord?” Mai said turning her back to the camera with her head over the shoulder.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He kept snapping photos. “Pull your hair up.”

Mai knew what he wanted. And she gave it to him. “Like this?”

“You’re a natural at this, Fire Lady.”

Mai smirked secretly. “I want to take pictures of you.” She walked up to him.

“Of me?”

“Yes, you. I want something to remember you by when you leave me for the Earth Kingdom.” Mai said, seductively as she took the camera from his hands. She laid down and forced him to get up and model for her.

“Let me show you how its done.” Zuko said and showing off his muscles and abs.

“Pull down your pants.” Mai said, expressionless and determined.

He turned white in the face. “W-What?”

“You heard me. I’m lying here topless because of you. It’s only fair.”

Zuko shrugged and pulled down his pants. “Is this what my lady wants?” Zuko winked at his blushing wife.

After a few pictures, Zuko noticed a figure running towards them from the distance. He pulled up his pants in an instance.

“Mai, someone is coming towards us.”

Mai pulled a blanket over body and went into her role.

An errand boy with a scroll in his hand came panting and running. “Your royal highness.” He bowed down to Zuko, trembling with respect.

Mai noticed the young man in his dark-colored uniform in the heat. He had been running several yards to find them.

“What now?” Zuko asked him.

“A letter… To you, my Lord.” He said, trying to catch his breath. He gave the scroll to Zuko.

“Anything else?”

“N-No…Your majesty.”

Mai couldn’t stand hearing the boy panting. She put on her bikini top quickly and stood up, right next to Zuko. She handed the boy a bottle of water without saying a word.

“T-thank you…. Your royal highness.” His eyes beamed as he saw the water. “Thank you so much!” He bowed down right at her feet.

Mai felt uncomfortable but said nothing, only smiled.

“You’re dismissed.” Zuko said. They saw the boy chug the whole bottle as he ran off. Before Zuko could open the letter, he looked over at Mai. “I thought that water was for us.” A smile appeared on his lips.

“He seemed to be in more need of it than us.”

“And you’re worried if people will like you or not…” Zuko laughed softly. He opened the letter and his smile quickly went out.

“What is it?” Mai noticed something was wrong.

“It’s from Ozai. He wants to see me.” Zuko said with his eyes on the scroll.

Mai felt her heart sink to the ground when he uttered that name. “Why does he want to see you?”

“Actually, he wants to see us. He wants to congratulate us.” Zuko said, sorrow and anger were filling up his voice when he read the letter.

“Do you want to see him?” Mai asked Zuko.

Zuko turned to Mai. “Not really.”

“I don’t mind but I wouldn’t personally go and see him.” Mai said. She didn’t want Zuko to go and see Ozai, but she knew it was Zuko’s choice and as long as he didn’t lie to her, she could tolerate it.

“We’ll see what he has to say. If he wants something. I know he won’t get it.” Zuko kissed Mai on the cheek as he pulled her into him with one arm.

 

*

 

Zuko didn’t know why he was still doing this. What possessed him to meet Ozai again after all this time? He respected Mai’s decision not to come with him. She was still on the defense on seeing Ukano, her own father.

He was escorted to Ozai’s cell and demanded to be left alone, leaving the guards standing outside.

“I’m here Ozai. What do you want?”

“That’s no way to speak to your father.” Ozai’s cracking voice was heard in the dark cell. “Where’s your wife?” Ozai asked, as he appeared from the darkness. Looking bewildered and feral.

“What do you want?”

“I wished to congratulate you on your special day. I never thought you’d live long enough for this to happen.” Ozai grinned, revealing his rotten teeth.

Zuko felt a sudden fit of anger inside of him but chose not to reveal it as it would give Ozai too much of satisfaction.

“I hope to see grandchildren be born out of this wretched union.”

“You won’t be seeing them.” Zuko replied to him with disgust.

“I guess Ukano won’t either. He is right here, somewhere. Rotting away while his wicked daughter is enjoying her place in my palace.”

“Watch your tongue.” Zuko growled as he frowned, he tried his best to remain calm.

“Do you know the ancient ritual of the Lord’s first night?” Ozai asked his son. “It was banned by your grandfather, Azulon, on the insistence of Fire Lady Ilah.”

“I’ve heard of it.” Zuko’s blood was boiling as Ozai kept talking.

“It gave the Fire Lord the right to bed the wife of a newlywed nobleman. Deflowering her and give her away to her new husband. It was seemed as a privilege for the nobleman, but I doubt they liked the idea.”

“What’s your point, old man?” Zuko said through gritted teeth.

“A shame the law has been changed and I couldn’t be there for my son’s wedding.” Ozai said with a perverse smile.

“Shut your damn mouth!” Zuko roared.

“If it wasn’t for these chains and these bars you would have never dared to speak to me like that!” Ozai said, his face was distorted and wild.

“You will never see her nor our children. You aren’t my family and you will never be a part of it!” Zuko had enough and was ready to leave until a roaring cackle was heard from Ozai.

“It’s too late for that, boy! I’m in your blood!” Ozai grabbed the bars ferociously, the chains rattled and held him back. “YOU’LL NEVER BE FREE FROM ME! I AM IN YOUR BLOOD!”

Zuko tried to silence the madman in his head.

“YOU HEARD THAT?!” Ozai cackled like the real madman he was. “YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!”

Zuko slammed his cell door shut and tried to calm himself down. Zuko was adamant to go back to the palace and see the only person who could actually calm him down.

He felt stressed out as he was leaving with his guards.

“Is everything alright, my lord?” One guard asked him.

“Yes.” Zuko said, furious. The last thing he wanted was to be kept inside the walls of the damned prison.

A high-ranking guard came up to Zuko and bowed down to him.

“This better be good.” Zuko growled.

“Your royal highness, Fire lord Zuko…” The guard said, his voice was shaking, and he tried to remain composed as he spoke to the already agitated Zuko. “We were sending a hawk to the palace, but we were told we could tell you in person.”

“Well? What is it?” Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Ukano… the former governor of Omashu has passed away in his cell.”

Zuko couldn’t believe what was being said. “What?”

“He was gasping for breath and before we could do anything we found him on the ground… dead.” The guard was still bowing down, looking down at the cold ground.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. How was he going pass this information to Mai? He thought about Mai, Michi and Tom-Tom. They were bound to know but not like this.

“I will pass this vital information to the Fire Lady, she deserves to hear it from me.” Zuko stormed out of the prison with mixed feelings.

 

*

 

Mai was talking to the servants in their bedroom. About her schedule for tomorrow and the rest of the week with the upcoming royal duties. She would rather be on Ember Island, re-living her honeymoon with Zuko than doing this but she was still embracing the hard-work that came with her new life.

Suddenly the door was slammed open by none other than Zuko himself.

“I demand to be left alone with the Fire Lady!” He ordered the servants out right away. Mai was happy to see him and walked up to him for a kiss.

“I can’t stand being away from you this long I wonder how I can survive weeks.” Mai said, hugging him intimately.

Zuko held her close but reminded himself what was going on. “Mai… We need to talk…”

“How did your meeting with Ozai go? Don’t tell me he infuriated you again? I don’t understand why you make your way to see him. This can’t be good for your mental health…”

“Mai…”

“Just the thought of those prison cells makes me depressed.”

“Mai!” Zuko yelled out to get her attention.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you yelling? What did Ozai tell you?”

Zuko didn’t know how to express himself, how to tell her the news of her father.

“It’s not Ozai…” Tears were building up in his eyes.

“Zuko tell me! You are worrying me, what is it?” Mai pulled his arm and looked into his eyes.

“Your father…Mai, he… He’s dead.”

The words didn’t seem to make sense to her. It’s as if they spoke two different languages and the confusion was reading on her face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ukano is dead. He’s dead, Mai.”

Mai shook her head in denial. “What are you talking about?” She didn’t notice her own voice was trembling.

“I’m sorry Mai…” Zuko said, trying to comfort Mai with a hug.

“No… He was fine. He sent me a letter and… Oh.”

“It was his heart. He had a heart-attack and they couldn’t reach him in time…” Zuko found himself crying as he looked at Mai’s distraught face of sorrow and shock. He had never seen her like this. It was the result of years bottling her feelings up inside and now it came running out like a storm.

Mai was still shaking her head and repeated herself over and over again.

“No…” Her voice failed her, and it didn’t sound like her. She whimpered as she cried out the word again.

She wouldn’t let herself be touched by Zuko.

“No Zuko… I have to see him.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Mai didn’t want him to come with her, but she couldn’t say anything at this point and Zuko had ordered their guards to take them back to the prison.

As they arrived, Mai found herself clutching onto Zuko’s arm. Her legs were failing her, and she was still not believing Zuko fully.

“Our condolences, Fire Lady.” The guards bowed to her. She couldn’t even look at them and she let Zuko guide her to her father’s cell.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Zuko whispered to her.

Mai nodded in reply.

They were left alone in the cell her father had been kept in and Zuko used his bending to lighten up the room.

Much to her horror, he was telling the truth. On a slab made out of stone laid the lifeless and pale body of Ukano, her father.

She couldn’t make a sound but walked carefully up to his corpse and with her own eyes she could see it was him. It really was Ukano lying there. All colors of his body had been drained, he looked frail, unkept beard and his time in prison hade aged him awfully.

Her whole life she had seen him as a big scary man with a demanding presence. He wasn’t her father but just Ukano.

Mai felt Zuko’s presence behind her and it was somewhat a comfort knowing he was in the room with her and the corpse of her father.

Mai didn’t know what to think or say. The man she used to be terrified of as a child was now nothing but a small cold corpse. His demanding presence was gone and all the hatred and ill-feelings she had once harbored were gone. He looked quite peaceful, but she knew he had been tormented the last hours of his life.

Suddenly, a painful feeling of regret and sadness struck her heart. Ukano hadn’t been much of a father while alive but in death, in his death he became Mai’s father in every possible way.

“I’m so sorry dad…” Mai let out a wail and busted out tears from her eyes. “Oh my…”

Hearing Mai cry like that was too much for Zuko. It was a painful sound to hear her in such emotional pain.

In Ukano, Mai saw the man who used to give her piggyback rides and picked her up from the dirty ground whenever she had gotten abrasions on her legs and hands.

“Daddy… I’m so sorry.” Mai couldn’t stop her cries even if she tried her hardest. She fell onto her knees and Zuko was quick to catch her.

Zuko pulled her close to him and let her cry out in his robes. Mai clutched onto him as her cries got louder and louder.

“I’m a horrible daughter…” She tried to muffle her cries. “I shouldn’t have ignored him…”

“Mai… Stop talking like that…” Zuko said, his tears were running quietly, not for Ukano but for Mai. “There was nothing you could do.”

“I could have been there for him. I could have seen him when he asked for me in the first place.”

Zuko hugged her tight and let her cry out all her tears until she collapsed in exhaustion.

 

*

 

A young guard was now approaching her with what seemed to be the supper of the day.

“Another day, another type of mucus served on a plate.” Azula said as the young guard came with the plate.

“This is what you’ll have.” He said, shaking in her presence.

“What was the ruckus about today? Did someone else die today inside these rotten walls?”

“Former governor Ukano passed away today.” The young guard said and put the plate down before her.

Azula felt neither sorrow nor happiness at the news. Her thoughts went to Mai, her former friend she hadn’t seen in years. “Tragic.”

“The royal couple was here and visited him.”

Azula’s couldn’t believe her hears. “Couple?” Her golden eyes glared at the young man.

“Fire lord and Fire lady, of course.”

“The Fire Nation hasn’t had a Fire Lady in ages… Unless… Little Zuzu has…” The pieces of the puzzle fell right in place. “Mai… I can’t believe he actually married that little harlot.”

“Excuse me?” The young guard said.

Azula had to be quick on her feet. She knew she had to get away from this prison or it would become the death of her.

“What’s your name?” Azula asked him. “I’m not really hungry but it’s been such a long time since I carried a conversation with someone.”

She could sense the guard was terrified yet seduced by her. “L-Lee.” He stuttered.

“Lee… What a wonderful name. I knew someone once with that name. Tell me Lee… How old are you?”

She felt the chains pinching her wrists, but she was strong enough to endure it.

“I’ll be 18 next week.”

 _I have him wrapped around my finger,_ Azula thought.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re soon becoming a man, but you know what they say? Boys become men in the arms of women.” Azula whispered seductively. “Let me offer myself as some thanks for supplying me with food this time of night.”

Lee the Guard knew he wasn’t supposed to but Azula was as beautiful as they said she was insane. He looked at her body, her luscious body and her lips.

He walked up closer to her and the only thing between them were the bars. Azula pulled her arm and even if she was struggling with the chains, she rubbed his cock through his pants.

_He’s already hard. This is too easy._

“You can touch me if you want to. I know you want to. I’m so lonely in this cell I have forgotten how it feels to have a man inside me.”

Lee the Guard inserted his fingers inside her roughly and Azula faked a moan. She held onto him tightly and continued to fake her moans in order to gain his trust.

She pulled him in for a kiss and she saw her chance to make her grand escape. As their kisses got heavier and she felt his eager tongue inside her. She inhaled and let out a furious exhale. The fire from her mouth transferred into his and he started to shriek in pain as she was burning his insides. With all her strength she held onto him and the poor boy had no chance as he was being boiled to death by her kisses. The palms of her hands sent heatwaves that caused him to burn from the back as she was boiling him from his mouth.

She silenced his painful shrieks with her mouth and fire was blurting out from his nostrils, ears and eyeballs. He fell down to his death, burned to a crisp by Azula.

When she was done she licked her lips as he had tried to bite and caused a small friction of blood. From his dead carcass she took the cell keys and freed herself. Before leaving behind she had his body cremated with her bending, leaving not much of a trace behind her.

“That was too easy.” Azula cackled. “Now it’s time to meet some old friends.”


	15. Mai: The Question About Azula Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai meets Azula. Azula wants something, what could it be? This is a lead up to a possible redemption arc? We just don't know (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I love Azula. She's going to be in a lot more chapters from now on. She's a main fave.

The funeral was short and bitter. Few came, and it was just how Mai wanted it to be. Tom-Tom seemed too young to understand the concept of death and both Mai and Michi tried to explain to him what happens when people _leave._

“Where is daddy going?” Tom-Tom asked as he was sitting on his mother’s lap. He kept talking over the Fire Sage whom was officiating the ceremony.

“Tom-Tom, please, a little lower.” Mai whispered to him. Sitting next to her was Zuko, holding her during the whole ceremony. Besides Zuko was his family and his stepfather, Noren.

“Your father is going to a better place.” Michi whispered to her son and stroked his hair. “Somewhere far better and deserving than the last place he was in.” Michi gave Mai a small glare and Mai had to bite her tongue. Mai felt Zuko squeezing her hand.

“Psst, Tom-Tom! Do you want to play by the pond later?” Kiyi asked Tom-Tom who responded with an enthusiastic nod.

“Kiyi, please.” Ursa said and met the glaring intense eyes of Mai and Michi. “I apologize.” She whispered to her in-laws before turning to her son. “Does those eyes run in that family?”

Zuko chuckled. “Are you worried?”

“Zuko, be quiet.” Mai whispered and gave him a little nudge.

The dreaded ceremony was over, and Mai still felt her mother’s icy cold stare on her.

“I hope you are proud of yourself.” Michi said as she was carrying half-asleep Tom-Tom.

Once again, her mother’s words struck her like ice through her heart. Mai decided one again to keep her feelings to herself as she was preparing to say goodbye to her brother. Tom-Tom was going to spend the weekend at their mother’s house.

“He never wanted anything but to see your face for the last time. That you couldn’t grant him.” Michi continued, not even looking at her own daughter.

Even as a grown woman, the Fire Lady of her nation, she was being scolded like a little child by Michi and took it all with a stride.

“Look at me.” Michi said. Her cold stare was piercing Mai. “He suffered because of you.”

 _This is her way to gain control again,_ Mai thought to herself. _She wants me to feel inadequate._

“At least he could have died in peace with his last wish fulfilled yet he had to die inside those rotting walls. That man… He did everything for you.”

Mai couldn’t articulate herself. She didn’t even dare, and she thanked Agni that Zuko was closing in on them, standing right behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“Everything alright, I hope.”

“Yes, my lord.” Michi bowed to them and left.

Mai felt like her knees were failing her but when her mother left their presence, she felt as if she was gaining some control over herself.

Without a word to say to him, Mai buried her face in his chest to muffle her cries. Zuko embraced her and felt nothing but helpless.

 

“I wish you could stop lying to yourself.” Zuko said as they were lying in bed together. He knew every inch of her body and being. He knew whenever she was upset she would drown her sorrows with food or wine, this time it was both.

“What am I lying about?” Mai said, drinking wine straight out of the bottle. It impressed Zuko how she could handle her wine, but it was upsetting to see her like this.

“Whatever your mom said to you… And I know what she said must have upset you.” Zuko said.

“No… Mom is just… She’s mom. She doesn’t mean anything ill towards anyone.”

Zuko didn’t believe her. He remembered very well what Azula had said about Michi. How she worked, how she insisted on absolute control and Zuko had seen it himself. How Michi with one glare could shut Mai down.

“Besides… She’s right.” Mai said, the tone of her voice unchanged. “I had the best life any child could ask for and it was all because of them. I had a great childhood. I wore the best clothes, I never once starved…”

“There’s a difference between physically starving and emotionally starving for affection.” Zuko answered her.

Mai, too tired to care, looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you trying to sound deep?”

“I’m just saying you need to deal with your feelings and issues…”

“And what makes you think I’m not dealing with them?” Mai said, sounding even more aggressive and finished the bottle of wine.

Zuko took the bottle away from her and smiled. “I guess you know by now. I’m going to the Earth Kingdom with Aang on a very important mission.”

Mai let out a groan and pulled the covers over her head.

“What’s wrong now?” Zuko asked her.

“Why is it that when I need you the most you always end up leaving me…”

Zuko chortled and pulled her close to him letting her rest her head on his chest. “You know damn well I would never leave you? What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know… If you don’t leave me by a letter you usually do it by locking me up in a prison cell.”

“You’re still mad about that?!”

“Zuko calm down or you’ll put the sheets on fire.” Mai rolled her eyes at him. To Zuko it sounded as if Mai was close to tears again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled… I know what you’re going through is enough as it is.” Zuko let Mai cry in his chest. He felt her tears on his bare skin. “I still need to travel…”

“I know…” She sobbed. “I hate having to see you go…”

Zuko hugged her, kissed her on the top of her head and tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

“My uncle once said, the job of a Fire Lord is a lonely job and the only person in the world that understands him and can support him is his Fire Lady… Because she’s as lonely as he is.”

Mai knew he was right. And she knew her duties for the rest of her life was to serve her country alongside him. The Fire Lady is a mirror of her Fire Lord and vice versa. And she also knew that when he wasn’t around to rule the nation, she had to take his place and be his representative.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

His words were painful to her but there was nothing she could do but to be his support and that’s what she wanted to be.

She put her hand on his cheek and stroke it gently. “Look at me.”

His deep golden eyes met hers. Mai always thought he had beautiful eyes.

“Promise me one thing. Please, don’t leave this world as my enemy.” Her words had a strong influence on him. He took her hand and kissed in tenderly yet passionately.

“There’s nothing in this world that can take me away from you.” With a burning passion he kissed her. None of them wanted to forget this moment of closeness and passion. The day after, when Mai woke up, he wasn’t there.

 

*

 

The day went on and turned into a week. A week he had been gone and left her for the heavy domestic duties and policies.

She found herself often in the throne room with the help of Uncle Iroh next to her as an advisor.

“I tell this to my nephew all the time, but a just ruler needs to have patience. Patience is a virtue.”

Mai nodded, agreeing with everything he said. But her patience was running out as the minutes had turned to hours and they were still sitting there.

“Uncle Iroh, how long will this take?” Mai said, feeling as if she had been bored into oblivion.

“The Fire Lord can sit here for hours until a visitor comes…” Uncle Iroh said and with a sudden and brash movement, the doors to the room was wide opened and what seemed to be soldiers were dragging a simple salesman into the room.

“Please! Please! Have mercy on me!” The salesman sobbed and begged for his life.

“What is the meaning of this?” Mai was appalled by the sight. She had never known Fire Nation soldiers being this forceful and tyrannical. This was a whole different side to the Fire Nation she almost never saw.

“Her royal highness! Fire Lady Mai!” The men in uniforms bowed to her. The words ‘Fire Lady’ alongside her name echoed in the room. “Bow down to her, scum!”

The small salesman bowed to her in an instance. He was trembling before her with fear.

Mai looked over and saw the upset and disappointed look of Uncle Iroh.

“Whatever decision you make right now will mark the beginning of your tenure.”

Mai sighed. Her eyes focused on what was in front of her. Two soldiers and a small malnourished salesman.

“What’s his crime?” Mai spoke out loud.

“This man was selling cabbages on the streets without a permit!” One of the soldiers were pointing at the salesman, still trembling before her.

Mai looked confused and felt frustrated.

_So, what? Is that a reason to manhandle citizens on the streets?_

“Is he breaking a law?” Mai whispered to Uncle Iroh in confidence.

“Well… Yes?”

“He broke the law that was put in place by Fire Lord Sozin, your royal highness.” The other soldier said with a harsh tone. “When asked to pack up and leave he refused. He disobeyed orders.”

Mai slowly turned her head towards the simple salesman. “Well? Go ahead.”

“Y-your r-royal hi-highness.” The man stuttered. Tears were filling his eyes and he was shaking with fear. “I-I’m a simple man… My f-family is starving. I have tried everything to s-support them in every p-possible w-way…”

“Perhaps you should have thought about your family before breaking the law!” The soldier kicked the man who was already lying on the floor, bowing to Mai.

“Enough!” Mai called out. The volume of her voice surprised even her. “I will let it slide this time.”

“B-but, Fire Lady! He broke the law and needs to be punished by the law.”

Mai let out another sigh of frustration. “Well, I guess he can’t break the law if he doesn’t have any cabbages…”

The salesman looked petrified and he begged and pleaded with her. “P-please! It is my only livelihood! Think of my wife and my little girls!” The man cried and continued to beg and plead in desperation.

“The royal court will buy every cabbage and the money shall be enough for you to retire in comfort with your family.” Mai said, she wanted to have an end to this.

The cabbage salesman couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Thank you! Your highness, thank you!”

Even the soldiers were flabbergasted by Mai’s decision. Uncle Iroh was secretly smiling.

“I hope the money will be enough for you.”

“May I ask her royal highness a question. What will be done with the amount of cabbages?” The soldier who had kicked the salesman asked her.

Mai looked over at Iroh who simply shrugged. This was her decision and she had to stand by it. “We’ll… cook the cabbages.”

The soldiers looked at her as if she was making no sense. Even uncle Iroh couldn’t help her in this decision making. She repeated his words to herself.

_Whatever decision you make right now will mark the beginning of your tenure._

 

“The cabbages will be cooked, prepared as soup and distributed to the poor and to those of the lower income. That is my decision. I do not wish to hear anything else about this.” Mai said, not making any slightest of facial movement. She looked at the soldiers and salesman with a stone-faced look through the fires that was flaming furiously between them. She ordered the soldiers to distribute them and then dismissed them.

“Splendid.” Uncle Iroh said, he sounded very proud and it reaffirmed something inside of Mai. Maybe she was cut for the job but something else said that the rest was yet to come.

 

_ Azula _

The streets were cleaner than she had remembered them to be. Maybe little Zuzu was actually doing a good job? She never thought in her whole life she would be hiding under a veil, to live her life as a fugitive but she was determined to reach her goal.

Soldiers were approaching, and she figured it was better to stay hidden and kept a low profile from them. The face of the princess gone mad was well known by the common people. She would always be a princess. Not Zuko nor Mai could take her birthright away from her. She was the daughter of the sun, born from union that was Ozai and Ursa, she would never forget who she was.

She observed the soldiers and the common folk with a detailed eye. Dozens of soldiers maybe even double that number. All carrying bags of what could be anything.

They forcefully knocked on the doors of people. Terrified, they opened it.

“Please… We have nothing to give.” Said a young woman, scared of the masked soldiers.

“By the orders of Fire Lady Mai!” The masked man shouted. He handed what Azula understood now was soup. She noticed every soldier handing every household soup and it surprised her.

Mai was never that kind of person to contribute with charity but then again maybe Azula didn’t know her as she thought she did.

A part of her wanted to shred Mai into pieces with the hatred she had for her but another side of her didn’t want to hurt her. The years in the cell had left her with nothing but meditation to calm her senses but she was still Azula. The same Azula that would stop at nothing to achieve her goals.

Finding Mai was just another one of her goals and it was too easy.

 

She knew the palace like the back of her hand. The secret tunnels and ways into the palace, getting to Mai was easier than she believed. She dodged every possibility of being caught. She climbed walls with the help of the rose branches, adamant to get to the west wing, the Fire Lady’s wing.

Azula cackled at the idea of surprising Mai. What a bittersweet reunion it would be.

Inside private room of the Fire Lady was Mai and her main handmaiden Zia.

“Your highness… I don’t think your corset will fit…”

Mai clenched her jaw in pain. “What do you mean it won’t fit? It always fits…”

“Excuse me for saying this… Maybe you have gained some weight?”

Mai was done with her. “You know what? You are excused for the rest of the day. Forget about the corset. I won’t wear it.”

“A thousand apologies.” Zia bowed.

Mai waved her off and was left alone. She looked at herself in the mirror, maybe she was really gaining weight. What a dreadful thought.

“She’s right you know. You are getting a bit fat.” Azula said from the balcony.

Mai turned around in horror. See saw the thin face of Azula. The evil grin glaring at her. Mai wanted to let out a scream but her first instinct was grabbing onto a comb and using it as a knife for protection.

“Ugh, please. What are you going to do? Comb my hair to death?” Azula cackled and walked up to Mai. “Nice to see you again Mai.”

“W-what are you doing here?” Mai said, shocked and furious.

“Can’t sisters-in-law congratulate each other?” Azula said with scornful grin. “Put that damn comb down.”

“I’ll have you put away forever or have you dead on the floor…” Mai said through gritted teeth. Her eyes went to the shuriken on her desk. Azula noticed how Mai positioned herself to grab it.

“Don’t you dare!” Azula jumped on Mai before she could reach the knife. She grabbed Mai by the shoulders and tackled her to the ground. “Doesn’t this remind you of our childhood? When I practiced my hand-to-hand combat skills on you and Ty Lee?”

Mai tried to get Azula off of her but Azula was physically stronger. “Kill me then. You have the power to get your revenge right here, right now.”

“Why would I kill you?” Azula said, irritated. Azula forced Mai down her back. She could feel the pulsating veins in Mai’s wrists and she let out a half-smile. “I don’t kill expecting mothers.”

“What are you talking about?” Mai was furious.

“I can feel it in your blood. Also, you are gaining weight. I have a knack for these things.” Azula said and let Mai go. “Why would I kill my little niece or nephew? That is below me.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“I’ll let that pass. It’s probably your hormones talking.” Azula laughed at Mai.

“What do you want? Why are you here? How the hell did you get out of prison?”

“One question at the time Mai! First of all. I am here to claim my rightful role in the palace. I’m here because of that and I made a grand escape. Now, calm down and we’ll talk about it in peace.” Azula said and sat down at Mai’s desk.

“You are not in the place to be asking for anything.” Mai said, she was too exhausted to attack Azula.

“I know but that’s why I came to see you. You know, for old times sakes?” Azula said, her voice sounding a bit nasal yet had the same terrifying tone that Mai remembered well.

She looked awful. The time in prison and in the asylum had weakened her and Mai knew she couldn’t kill her. Azula was too smart to have Mai murdered right there.

“Sit down, sister. We have lots to talk about.” Azula kicked a small chair to Mai. That grin and eyes were the same as before. Whatever possessed Mai to sit right in front of Azula, she would never know.


	16. The Question About Azula Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very Azula/Mai chapter. Lots of reminiscing about their childhood. A struggle on both sides. Will this lead into a redemption arc? What will happen to Azula and what will Mai do about her? I hope it isn't too much OOC, I wanted to capture a fierce yet humanized version of Azula. I also headcanon her to be into poetry, that's a human side of her we rarely see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes put reminders and sometimes I don't but I have dyslexia so with that in mind... I hope my readers will enjoy this still.

” …And from that point I climbed the walls and had to come and see you.” Azula finished her story and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. “What kind of Fire Lady doesn’t offer some tea.”

Mai was baffled by Azula. “You brutally murdered someone just to come and see me…”

“I’d rather call it a mercy killing. The way they treat prisoners there… I guess you know everything about it already. We all know what happened to your father. May Agni guide him to the light.”

Mai held her tongue. “I should call the guards on you.” _Maybe I should kill her right there._

“What a horrible sister-in-law you are!” Azula cackled. “You wouldn’t.” Azula grinned. “Do I have to remind you? When we were in that forest and you hit your face against something?” Azula walked up to Mai who was still sitting down. Her face was dangerously close to Mai’s, but Mai would not flinch for a second.

“No One Will Be Left Behind.” Azula said, her playful attitude was gone. She was serious and rough in her delivery. “And we all agreed to that. You, me and Ty Lee. We promised each other to be friends forever. Don’t you remember that?” Azula said through gritting teeth.

“I remember.” Mai said calmly, her calm balanced Azula’s fury.

“Good. You have a memory but not much loyalty.”

“You’re the last person to speak about that.” Mai said, her calm was hiding a storm inside her eyes. She could unleash it like hellfire but choose not to do that.

“Oh, maybe you’re right.” Azula said, her lips were only inches away from Mai’s ear. She quickly turned away. “You were probably right. I might have done a minor miscalculation. You know how hard that is for me to acknowledge?” Azula said with a snicker and folded arms.

Mai tried to hide her smile. “I guess…”

“But what happened to us? You, me and Ty. Life seemed so easy back then.”

“Life was easy. We happen to grow up and we outgrew each other.” Mai said. Reminiscing her childhood memories with her childhood friends. She truly had some good memories with Azula and Ty Lee.

“Perhaps. Remember when I forced you to teach me knife throwing, and we almost hit cousin Lu Ten?” Azula laughed. “We ran away from him faster than lightning!”

“I felt so sorry for him.” Mai couldn’t help but to smile. “He was very nice and understanding about it.”

Mai hadn’t heard Azula’s genuine laugh in years, it was a pleasant laugh and filled her with the warm nostalgia of their playful youth.

“I’m really sorry about your dad…” Azula changed into a more serious note. “I know you might think of me as cold and thoughtless, but it was a true tragedy.” Azula said, she knew Mai was not believing her. “I know, I know. I’m not the one to feel sorrow for others and I don’t actually but I was thinking of you and Tom-Tom.” Azula said, trying to formulate herself.

Mai accepted it. Even if Azula would hate her it made her feel somewhat good her thoughts went to Tom-Tom.

“And now what. Where do we go from here?” Mai asked Azula.

Azula let out a sigh. “I don’t know. My life has made a major turn. I don’t think I can go any lower…”

 _You murdered someone,_ Mai thought. She kept her silence.

“I want to serve my country.” Azula said with a strong voice.

“You want, after all this time, to be forgiven? For everything?”

Azula turned herself towards Mai and looked directly into her tawny eyes. “Who forgave you Mai?” Azula let out a silent growl as she spoke. “I don’t demand forgiveness. I don’t care what others think. This palace… This palace is the only home I’ve ever known.” Azula’s voice was trembling but she still kept it strong. To Mai she sounded emotional in her delivery. “I want to go home. You know I’m more valuable alive than dead.”

“How can I trust you?” Mai asked her.

“Oh Mai, haven’t you learned anything? Trust is earned, with time. I don’t think you’ll trust me right away.” Azula let out a small cackle. “I don’t even think I trust myself!”

Mai looked into Azula’s eyes. They were sad yet strong. Strong but also vulnerable. There was a mix of emotions in Azula but one thing you couldn’t say about her was that she lacked courage. There was the absence of fear inside Azula and it was admirable.

“Or…” Azula began. “Trust is for fools and you’ll learn it the hard way.”

“Maybe.” Mai began thinking of Uncle Iroh’s advice about the tigers of Fire Nation nobility. They will congratulate you in your face but stab you in the back. They are hungry to see you fall if you don’t align with their politics. Azula, of course, knew them better than Mai. Mai might have been a noblewoman herself, but her father had kept her in the dark most of her life when it came to his true politics.

“I can’t do anything about you without speaking to Zuko about it.”

“That’s fair. Write him a letter then.”

“We will have to wait it out. He’s in Ba Sing Se right now. But we could request Ty Lee to come to home…” Mai said, looking at Azula with a serious look.

“Ty Lee…” Azula repeated. She had missed Ty Lee, but she didn’t know if she was ready to see her again. There was still unresolved tension between them. She had always thought herself being closer to Ty Lee than to Mai thus Ty Lee’s betrayal had been harder to process, and she hated to admit it, but it had broken her heart.

Mai couldn’t send Azula back to the prison cells. The same prison that had been the death of her father. She agreed to let Azula stay until Zuko would come back and she arranged a bath for her new sister-in-law.

 

“Aren’t you scared of what the common people will say? What this will do to our foreign relations? I’m not that popular figure outside of the Fire Nation.” Azula grinned after finishing her bath. Mai had taken her to her chambers. She had no idea where to put Azula.

“Ah, a warm bath. I can’t say we got plenty of this back in that rotten hellhole of a prison.”

“It’s good you’re enjoying it.” Mai said with a smile as she took of her crown. Azula was in her bathrobes but decided to enjoy herself and joke around with Mai.

“So, this is the magical bed.” Azula said and lied down on Mai and Zuko’s bed. She was grinning and laughing at Mai. “This is where the magic happens.”

“Azula please…” Mai started and blushed.

“Oh, sweet Agni. You don’t call out my name when being fucked by Zuzu?” Azula said and winked at Mai. “That would be embarrassing and we all know how a man’s ego is like.”

Mai had to look away from Azula but Azula knew how easily Mai blushed even with a stoic personality. Azula didn’t think of Mai being that stoic of a person. She knew how to push her buttons.

“You have to do it like this.” Azula prepared Mai for a lesson in the arts of being a woman. “I can’t stand what you have to go through… Having sex with Zuzu must be hard enough. All kinds of women have to pretend they are being pleasured by their incompetent partners.”

“Azula, this is gross…” Mai said.

“No! This is vital and very important information!” Azula replied. She laughed a little evil laugh and started to impersonate Mai’s voice _. “Oh, Zuko. Yes! Fuck me, my lord. Ignite me. Fill me with your fiery seed!”_ Azula let out a roaring laughter.

Mai’s face had turned into crimson. “Shut up!”

“Just take my advice. Fake it and he will be forever yours. Men can’t tell the difference between a real orgasm and a fraudulent one.”

Mai was quiet. She couldn’t help but to almost break out in laughter.

“And you’re expecting now.” Azula said, her eyes went straight to Mai’s belly.

“You don’t really know…”

“Oh, trust me. I can tell. There’s a little Fire Prince or Princess in there. Growing inside of you…”

Mai put both of her hands on her stomach. She hadn’t been feeling very good in the last couple of days since Zuko went away.

“Honestly, I am just as shocked as you are. I didn’t think Zuko had it in him to impregnate anyone.”

“Don’t say that Azula… Your brother is very…fertile.” Mai said with a secretive smile. “But we will have to be sure. I don’t think I’m ready to bring a child into this world.”

“Meh, no one in this rotten land cares. The elite wants to see if you two dumb-dumbs can produce an heir. That, and the crown must always align itself with the noble elite because that is the status quo. Breaking away from that will sure led to the fall of the royal family. I hate to see the legacy I am a part of go to waste.” Azula hated the thought of it. She was ready to make her case when she saw Zuko. She’d be a valuable advisor to the crown and she knew Mai would realize that. Zuko needed more convincing.

Mai reluctantly agreed with some of Azula’s terms and would not let her back to the prison until Zuko had his say. Mai wrote a letter, calling for his return.

 

**_My dear lord._ **

**_I’m asking for your presence for an important meeting revolving our nation’s (including our own) future._ **

**_I hope this won’t be inconvenient to you._ **

**_It’s urgent._ **

****

**_Yours truly._ **

**_Fire Lady._ **

 

“Yawn!” Azula said in Mai’s ear. “What a boring letter. Is that how you two speak to each other? Like the boring people you are?” Azula groaned in complaint. She knew her brother and Mai very well. The hothead and the stoic. She was the foundation to that union.

Mai let out a proud snicker. “Not really. This is not a private letter. Letters like this has to maintain the right language that is fitting of the…”

Azula yawned. “You sound like Lo and Li. I hope you don’t become one of them in the process too.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “I’m only doing this for you. Remember, I can’t promise you anything. You will have to make your case to Zuko and he will have the last word.”

“And what is your word?” Azula shot a cold glare at Mai. “I don’t exactly recall you being a pushover to Zuko? Has the role of a Fire Lady soften you? What is your word against his?”

Azula still had her manipulating streak and she was quick with her words. Her cold approach to things could still instill fear into some. Mai had told herself she was not fearing her. She never truly did but Azula had that intimidating presence. Even if she was in shackles or in a crown, the intimidation never left her.

And one thing Mai wished she could learn from Azula, how to command a room with just your presence.

Before she could send the letter to Zuko, Mai and Azula agreed on having Ty Lee to be present at the Fire Palace. Azula pleaded with Mai not to tell her about her presence. Mai agreed.

Why was she agreeing with everything? She knew the world would have wanted Azula to burn with her crimes but something inside of Mai was struggling. There was a time when Azula was nothing but a mere child. The same stubborn child, like Mai, who had been ready to fight the unknown for her friends. But they all grew up. Just like how Mai grew up restricted by her parents, Azula grew up to be Ozai’s daughter, with a certain restriction. Raised solemnly by Ozai and Mai tried to understand the strange dynamics of her husband’s family.

 _“That’s my family, my past. I’m not them. Not anymore.”_ Zuko once said.

Mai looked at Azula. She was skinnier, scars had been left were the chains used to be.

_Do I leave her to rot in that prison or do I go against the wishes of the world I’m trying to serve?_

Mai told herself that there was a time when she and Azula had been genuine friends. Perhaps not the healthiest of friendships but it didn’t have to evolve into that toxicity. After all, they were just kids.

*

 

Another week had gone by and Mai was starting to believe in Azula. Perhaps she really was with child. Her stomach was protruding, and Mai sensed she was growing bigger. Mai’s mind was racing with several thoughts. The question about Azula, what to tell Zuko about her, and if she was pregnant, how did she tell him the news. Would it be good or bad? Azula had told her it was important for someone to speak to the baby in utero and the unborn child can already relate to voices.

“Hellooo?” Azula almost yelled with a saccharine kind of voice into Mai’s navel.

“What are you doing?” Mai said, annoyed and pushed herself away from Azula. She gave Azula an uncomfortable glare.

“I’m trying to bond with my upcoming niece or nephew!” Azula defended herself. “I hope you won’t have your mother’s stinky attitude, little one.” Azula said, directed to Mai’s belly.

“Upcoming? You’re making it sound like an object!”

“You’re the one calling it an it.” Azula said, mocking Mai and tried to tease her.

“Because it is an it until it has been born… Why am I even arguing with you about this? Get away from me.”

Azula laughed an unpleasant laugh. She was having too much fun and even Mai had to agree, it reminded her of the old days.

_I need to remember. She’s a killer. She’s a war criminal and I’m getting too comfortable with her. But what am in comparison to her? What differentiates us?_

She disliked admitting this but having Azula close to her gave her some solace. She was still new to the palace, the servants, Zuko had been away for days and now she had found herself pregnant and alone. Maybe not entirely alone because Azula was there. And Azula really tried to show she wasn’t a maniac and that the prison and her stays in the asylum had somehow helped her be a more calming person. She meditated but got easily bored with it. She tried to empathize with other people but at the same time couldn’t stand what she called ‘the constant nagging of the disadvantaged’. Mai tested her new side often. When night time came, her nausea got worse.

“Shouldn’t I be feeling this in the mornings? Why at night?”

“You’re weird, you’ve always been weird, and your body is probably weird too.” Azula said, looking over at Mai. Azula sensed she was not feeling good and sighed at the sight. “Do you need help…with anything?”

“What has come in to you? Azula? Being helpful? The world must have gone mad.” Mai said and tilted her head back as she laid herself to rest in her bed.

“Well, not completely mad since you are as sarcastic as ever.” Azula said, annoyed. “But seriously, what do you need?”

Mai turned her head and faced Azula. “Nothing.”

“Good. Then scoot over. I want some space too.” Azula said and forced Mai to the other side of the bed. “Ah, nice.”

Mai gave Azula a wryly smile. “Remember our sleepovers?”

Azula was taken aback. “Sleepovers?”

“Yes. You, me and Ty. We used to have sleepovers in this palace. We played games, talked about boys, forced Zuko to play truth or dare with us…”

“Oh yes. And I forced you to kiss Zuko.” Azula remembered and laughed at the memory. Mai didn’t remember it as being as funny as Azula made it out to be.

“If Zuko agrees to pardon you…” Mai decided to change the topic. “You won’t be able to do anything but to prove yourself to him.”

It wasn’t easy to come to terms with this but Azula forced herself. Anything was better than the wretched prison and the rotten asylum. She knew what to say to Zuko, she wasn’t going to be begging on her knees and plead. She was going to challenge him on the facts and he was going to see things from her point of view. She was still a princess of the Fire Nation, how was he going to let that slip by? And her mother, did she have words for that woman… Azula was not going to give up. She would be clinging to her title with furious claws and no one in this world, Zuko, Mai or Ursa or anyone for that matter, was going to change the fact. She was not going away that easily.

“Azula?” Mai called her out. “Are you falling asleep?”

“No. I was just thinking.” Azula said, calming herself down with a sigh. She didn’t know if she actually hated Mai. If she harbored any hatred for her any longer. She could have, if she wanted to, kill her right there and the unborn heir. There was a time when her anger and hatred was raw, she would wrap her hands around that slender neck and force the life out of her. But Azula didn’t. She wouldn’t. Maybe it was because of the child inside of Mai. That child was going to share Azula’s lineage and blood.

“Do you remember our poetry classes?”

“I hated them. They were a bunch of nonsense words made into something pseudo-intelligent and with fraudulent sense of profoundness.”

“Sorry I asked.” Mai turned her back against Azula, ready to force herself to sleep.

“Ugh, I mean… Yes, why are you asking?”

“I was thinking about how you excelled in poetry back then. Do you remember any of the poets and their verses?”

Azula thought long and hard. “I think? I remember one called Zhen Li…”

“100 BG poetess who wrote about undying and unrequited love?” Mai asked.

Azula nodded.

Zhen Li was a well-known Fire National poetess who was famous for writing poetry about love in a passionate sense. She had been a favorite of Fire Lady Ilah and it had been made into a law in school that every Fire Nation girl was going to learn her verses.

“Do you remember anything from her?” Mai asked, slightly turning to see Azula’s face.

Azula looked up at the ceiling. “Vaguely. Why are you asking me this?”

“I was trying to remember something by her and I know you were always good at poetry.” Mai said, noticing Azula’s red cheeks.

Poetry had been the guilty pleasure of Azula since childhood and she had tried to hide it from her peers. She didn’t want them to think of her as an emotional person and she constantly made sure they would know she regarded poetry as a waste of time. That is what her father Ozai had told her but whenever she had to rewind, she usually did by reading poetry. Meditation bored her to pieces, but poetry never did. That was her way of rewinding, to find peace and calm.

“Do you want me to recite something?” Azula asked Mai.

Mai nodded and turned around to see Azula properly. Mai figured out it was the pregnancy that was making her like this, emotional and in need of intimacy. Azula was her only choice.

Azula licked her lips and let the words be sung from them.

 

_“Love… is like a bird in flight_

_Love… is the dream of an escaping deer._

_I thirst for you love_

_I will drink from your lake of poisonous love._

_And even if it kills me, I will drink it like honey_

_But one who dies of love is alive in every waking moment._

_And even if this love is torment._

_I will nourish myself in your lake_

_Let my sinful heart break._

_And let them say I have gone to waste_

_But one who has died for love, has never really died.”_

 

Azula felt Mai falling asleep next to her, with her hand in hers.


	17. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get together after all these years and Azula will be making things very clear from now on. She won't be going back to the prison/asylum. She has very different plans. Also yes, Mai is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Mel and this is mostly a filler chapter. I enjoyed writing it though. A reminder I have dyslexia and tryin to overcome that.

Azula might not have been as violent as she used to be, but she still had that terrifying streak to her that struck fear in the hearts of people.

Mai felt like a traitor. A traitor to her nation and to the rest of the world as she couldn’t fully trust Azula. Or so she thought.

They had been waiting on the arrival of Ty Lee whom had no knowledge of Azula’s presence in the palace. Mai wasn’t worried about the reaction of Ty Lee as she was with Zuko’s. What he’d think of it and of her. What she was doing was an act of treason and it broke her oath to him.

“You worry too much.” Azula said and finished a piece of a fire cake. “What happened to the carefree girl you once were?”

“I can’t afford that luxury anymore.” Mai said with her eyes fixated on royal court documents. Her mind was at an endless race with itself. How could Zuko be doing this all day and make important diplomatic trips to the other nations? How she had started to miss him. His touch, his scent, his presence close to her… The closest thing to Zuko she had around her was Azula and she wouldn’t even want to touch her with a shuriken blade.

When the guards came to announce the arrival of the Kyoshi warrior Azula noticed how they wouldn’t even bow to her much less look her way.

 

_There was a time I ruled these walls. I was their princess and I made my mark and claim to the ground I stepped on and the air above my head which filled my lungs. I ruled the oxygen around us._

“The Kyoshi warrior is here, your grace!” The guard yelled out and bowed. Mai dismissed him right away, with one flick of her hand. Azula walked over to Mai’s desk, right behind the curtains. She grinned with the thought of surprising Ty Lee and to see her reaction when her eyes were going to lay upon her.

When the guards left in came Ty Lee, running towards Mai for a hug.

“Mai! Or maybe I should say… Fire Lady Mai!” Ty Lee continued to hug Mai who was desperate to get out of her tight embrace.

“It’s good to see you again, Ty Lee. I might tell you. There’s a rule on how physical you can get with the royals.” Mai smiled lightly.

“I was so bummed out about missing your wedding, but I guess the big shots of the Fire Nation had to make their way, huh?”

“Ugh, well, Ty… We need to talk…” Mai knew Azula’s eyes were glaring on her and Ty Lee. She didn’t know how to put it lightly and it stressed her out thinking if she couldn’t tell Ty Lee about Azula how would she break the news to Zuko?

Ty Lee sat down on an armchair and with glistering eyes watched as Mai was taking her time to tell her about Azula.

“Well…” Mai wasn’t allowed to finish her sentence. Azula had enough of waiting in the corner and announced herself.

“Hello Ty Lee.”

The familiar voice echoed within Ty Lee’s ears. She turned around fast enough her head could have snapped off and with petrified eyes looked up at Azula.

“Azula?!” Ty Lee called out in shock. She jumped fast out of the armchair she almost lost her balance. Mai felt the need to get between her friends before Ty Lee would chi-block Azula to the ground.

Unfortunately, Ty Lee managed to throw one jab but hit Mai in the arm. Mai frowned as she felt her right arm go numb and it was hanging like a limp.

“Sorry.” Ty Lee grimaced.

“What a wonderful reunion.” Azula said sarcastically and with a smile. “You managed to temporarily paralyze the Fire Lady’s arm. Perhaps you’d do time for that?”

Ty Lee was in a rush of emotions when she laid her eyes on Azula. Still as beautiful as she was terrifying with her long dark hair and piercing eyes. The clothes she was wearing weren’t of the same fashion as she used to wear which marked her a princess, they were borrowed and of the usual style of a commoner. Still her stance made it known she was a very important person.

“You are supposed to be in prison.” Ty Lee said daringly.

“And you on Kyoshi Island being the perfect match set with the rest of the obnoxious painted dolls.” Azula strikes back.

Mai felt the tension growing between them and got herself in the middle of her supposed friends. Still holding tightly to her arm, she felt as if she was going to lose it if she lost the grip of it.

“Azula came… to talk.” Mai tried to sound reasonable but in reality, she knew she was standing on thin ice. “We all need to talk.”

Ty Lee was confused. “B-but how did she get out of prison?”

Mai pulled Ty Lee away with her only functioning arm. “Listen, you said it yourself you believed there’s good in her which I don’t really think but she wants to prove herself to us.”

Ty Lee said nothing but stared down the floor. She was going through mixed emotions. She had loved Azula at some point, but she also came to hate her with the same passion.

The young women agreed on three to three conversations on Mai’s bed. Azula repeated her story to the very stunned Ty Lee. Ty Lee couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You murdered someone to get your way to the palace?”

Azula sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “You think I enjoyed it? Otherwise all of you would forget about me, your former best friend, and I would rot to my death in that damn prison!”

“Former best friend? You got former right!” Ty Lee said and laughed. She turned to Mai who wasn’t making any expression on her face.

“Maybe. I have had a lot of time to think of my… miscalculations…” Azula turned to Mai again. Azula specifically emphasized on the last word.

“Did you think of the Kemurikage?” Mai asked Azula with a strong powerful voice.

A fun surprise for Azula. She knew the subject was something that was seething inside of Mai.

“Since my imprisonment I haven’t had any contact with them.” Azula said with a clear tone of defensiveness. “I’m not associated with them in anyway.”

“Well, Azula…” Ty Lee said softly. “I mean no bad but how can Mai, and Zuko, believe you right now?”

“I have nothing to lose. I have nothing left to live for but for the love of my nation.” Azula leaned back on the silk cushions. She was biting her upper lip, a sign of frustration and exhaustion., she started to chuckle. “Life has been so strange lately. For every one of us.”

“What do you mean?” Mai said with narrow eyes.

“We used to sit in this very room and play from night to dawn. Act out scenes from the Ember Island Players and nothing else mattered. We were just kids with no knowledge of the outer world.”

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew what she was talking about and they knew she was talking about their once existing innocence.

“Some of my best memories were in the garden of the palace! Near the fountain we used to cartwheel.” Ty Lee said with a sweet voice as she thought of the nostalgia of their childhood.

“And remember when we made Zuzu and Mai fall down the fountain!” Azula laughed alongside Ty Lee, not noticing Mai was glaring down both of them.

“Yes… Very funny.”

“Oh, please Mai. You had fun too!” Ty Lee said and nudged Mai.

Mai’s arm was twitching, and she felt herself gaining control of her arm again.

“That was then this is now.” Mai said, sounding bitter. Bitter that those days of childhood bliss were gone forever.  

They used to be close like sisters and they fought like sisters do. Then life got more complex and the importance of upholding what became a false image of superiority clouded their minds. Granted it had another effect on Azula. She was born into the toxicity alongside Zuko. It was years of untangling from abuse, but it was a different path for both siblings.

They were so different yet so alike. They were day and night, but they belonged to the same sky. They weren’t the children of their parents but rather of the individual parent and it greatly resembled in their personalities.

“What’s funny is how strangely things have changed. Mai is Fire Lady, I’m a war criminal.” She uttered the word ‘criminal’ like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. “And dearest Ty Lee… She got a new job.”

“Hey, I have made big changes too.” Ty Lee mumbled. She turned to Mai. “Have you thought of what Zuko will say?”

Mai sighed. It was the first thing she was thinking about.

“Or another question, have you thought about the rest? What the avatar may think of…”

“Who the fuck cares.” Azula cursed. “This is not about him and his peasant friends.”

“They won’t like it. There’s people in this world who would want to see your head on a platter.” Mai was upfront and clear with Azula. She knew her actions were jeopardizing her and Zuko yet something inside her was willing to risk it.

“And you would give it to them, wouldn’t you Mai?” Azula’s voice sounded unpleasant and she was daring. Azula would always challenge Mai in everything and even in a war of words.

“But something inside you…” Azula kept going, leering at the discomfort in Mai’s face. “…Won’t let it happen. May it be the death of your poor father or the life growing inside of you that has made you sentimental.”

Ty Lee looked surprised at Azula and then at Mai. Did she actually hear that right? She let out a big smile, brighter than the sun.

“But you didn’t tell me…” She started slowly.

Mai gathered herself. “It’s nothing… Just swollen.”

Azula walked over fast towards Mai and held up her robes. “Indeed.” She said with a grin as Mai pulled her clothing away from Azula.

“Don’t touch me.” Mai frowned at Azula and blushed. She was believing in Azula more and more. She hadn’t had her bleeding for a month and she was coming down with sickness morning and night.

Ty Lee rushed to hug Mai and was extremely happy for the good news. It wasn’t always one heard of their good friend expecting and none other than the Fire Lady.

“What a joyous occasion! I am so happy for you and Zuko. He must be so happy!”

“He… He doesn’t really know… yet.” Mai said, still not sharing the happy sentiment of motherhood and pregnancy.

“She thought she’d tell him when he arrives. Poor Zuzu, will have to see me and find out he is going to be father. I don’t think he’ll be strong enough.” Azula joked, knowing Mai’s intense eyes were on her she didn’t mind.

“It is true what Azula said. Things have really changed for us. Granted, I am a Kyoshi warrior and I never thought they’d accept me because of my background.” Ty Lee said. “The world is changing with us and there’s a lot of anti-Fire Nation sentiment going around.”

“Well, do we really blame them?” Azula laughed. “We used to rule the world with iron fists, we burned Earth Kingdom crops and villages, sailed proudly on the territories of the Water Tribes and we besieged the mountains of the Air Nomads!” Azula preached with such gusto it echoed in the great room.

“Is this your way of condemning the war?” Mai asked her, she was getting a headache from listening to Azula.

“The point is when we did it. We did it good. We did with such prowess of the likes this world had never seen before. We still have the power to do it again, but the question is, with the power this nation has, what can we do with now.” Azula said, her eyes going from Mai to Ty Lee. “I know the Fire Nation can’t go into another war. The people are tired, exhausted and not willing. They lack care and what would motivate them is someone with high strung charisma.”

“What are you trying to say?” Mai said, cutting Azula short so she would get to the point.

“I will propose an idea to Zuko. When I’ve made my case to him, he will need an advisor.” Azula was proud and confident in her delivery.

“You? After all that has been said and done, he’d choose you?” Mai was growing more aggravated with Azula and her casual wording of such topics.

“I know what my brother lacks, and I have more faith in you Mai but let’s face it. A Fire Lady has her own limited power which is nothing in comparison to the Fire Lord.”

Mai looked at Ty Lee. “What do you think?”

Ty Lee couldn’t read Mai at all at this point. She shrugged and guessed there might be some truth in it. “Maybe the mental asylum helped her…” Ty Lee didn’t dare to speak anymore. She had confided in Mai about Azula before but now she didn’t know what to think. It was all up to Zuko now.

Azula could sense the low confidence of her supposed friends in her. “You don’t believe me. Because I am such a horrible monster. Well, what have I done that none of you didn’t dare to do? We fought alongside, we shared the same battles and we basically shared the same beliefs, but I am the one to lose everything. You got to see the light when I didn’t get the chance to because I know my role was bigger, my birthright was more of importance.” Azula said, letting her terrifying streak to show again. She sounded frustrated and her eyes could flash lightning if she wanted to. “And did I ever get a fair chance?”

Ty Lee didn’t dare to look at her. She knew the pressure on Azula was always greater than theirs.

“And I happen to be the only bad person who committed these crimes to be punished.” Azula continued. Now her eyes were glaring at Mai. “It is as if I did it all by myself.”

Mai said nothing, but in her head, she was imagining herself saying exactly what was on her mind to Azula but what was the point. She and Ty Lee were far from innocent and Azula spoke truth.

“Maybe if the circumstances were different…” Ty Lee started to speak. “We could still have been friends after all this time? What I try to say is… We aren’t bad people we just come from a bad place.”

And another silence ensued between them. Perhaps Ty Lee was right. It had taken Mai years and even still to this day did she struggle with facing the fact her life had been built upon lies.

Lies of superiority which meant they’d share their greatness to the world and if the greatness of their nation would fall, so would the world. And they believed it. Mai remembered Zuko speaking of the displaced refugees, the genocide of the Air Nomads and the ethnic cleansing of the northern Waterbenders. Stories that were far from what they had been told to believe and then to see the extent of these crimes committed in the name of the greatness of their nation was shameful.

A sudden yet forceful knocking was heard. “His royal highness, Fire Lord Zuko has arrived at the palace!” A robust voice said from the outside of the door. “He has granted an audience with her royal highness, the Fire Lady!”

All three were looking at each other. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. All with different expressions on their faces.

“Remember, what you’ll say. I can’t vouch for you.”

Azula’s crooked yet sneaky smile made it loud and clear. She wasn’t going to be ignored ever again.


	18. Zuko's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets a chance to prove herself but will it be enough? Mai is worried for the future (yes, she's having a baby oooor is she? owowowowowo) and Zuko feels like he's in a constant struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out my fanfic. As previously stated. I am dyslexic and writing has been a coping thing for me. Also helps me to release stress but I hope you'll enjoy my hobby writing.

She hadn’t seen Zuko in weeks and she had longed for him. What torment it was being away from him. And knowing hem well she knew there was no point in introducing Azula to him right away. She had to make best of it and mellow it down a bit. Mai had ordered Azula and Ty Lee to stay away until everything was clear.

She was waiting impatiently on him in the throne room and when she heard his footsteps, she felt her heart racing when his voice was heard.

“Mai.” He called her out, followed by a tender embrace. “I’ve missed you.” He said as they were left alone.

“Have you?” She asked and let her fingers feel his uniform. It was if she wanted to make sure he was actually standing in front of her.

“The earth kingdom is a bore. Nothing exciting happens.” Zuko spoke while holding her hand. They sat right in front of each other at the small table which was meant for the visiting generals.

“I guess, political trips aren’t of that thrilling kind.” Mai said with a half smirk.

“I’ve heard of your achievements. The news spread fast.” Zuko said and stroke her hand. “They asked about you in Ba Sing Se.”

 _Now did they…,_ it was unimportant for Mai. Last time she had been there it involved war crimes and other atrocities.

She had never been good with words and her mind was in a struggle with itself on how to deliver the news of Azula to him. Would he be upset? Furious? Worst of all, would he be disappointed in her?

Another struggle for Zuko was to be able to read Mai. He could tell there was something she wanted off her chest but whether it be good or bad, he couldn’t seem to get.

Meanwhile, as Mai tried to gather some strength to speak of Azula, she had forced her and Ty Lee into hiding in her private room.

 

Azula paced back and forth like an impatient child. Not only did she want to leave the room to speak to Zuko, but she also wanted to get away from the awkward tension she shared with Ty Lee.

“It’s… been a long time.” Ty Lee said.

Her voice startled Azula who had been deep into her own thoughts.

“Ugh… I guess.” Azula said, not looking at her once best friend. She couldn’t stand looking at Ty Lee. She used to think they shared a closer bond, much closer than their mutual bond to Mai but it came crashing the day she had chi blocked her to the metal ground.

“Are you excited to see Zuko?” Ty Lee asked her, her voice sounded soft and insecure.

_As much as I am excited for a lobotomy._

“I don’t know…” Azula answered her reluctantly. Why did she have to be left alone with her?

“You might see your mom and uncle again…”

The thought of seeing her mother and uncle fatso left a bitter feeling inside of her. She doubted they would be excited to see her and she had no wish to see Ursa or Iroh.

“How’s life on Kyoshi Island?” Azula quickly changed the subject. She turned around in a swift to see Ty Lee. “I must say that makeup doesn’t suit you at all. You look… better without it.”

“It’s not makeup but warrior paint.” Ty Lee said, nervous to be left alone with Azula. She flinched as Azula got closer to her.

“Does my approach upset you?” Azula said with a smirk. She raised one eyebrow at the poor girl. Waiting for an answer to leave her lips.

“Does it surprise you?” Ty Lee said, she turned her head away from Azula. “Maybe Mai believes in you, b-but I don’t. Also, Mai is only being nice to you because of her condition.”

_What a liar she is that Ty Lee._

Azula could sense the lies ooze from Ty Lee. Her mouth said something else, but her body and energy told Azula a different story.

“Do you hate me Ty Lee? I wouldn’t blame you if you did…”

“The whole world hates you.”

“I’m not asking about the world, I’m asking you.”

Ty Lee could feel the heat from Azula’s breath on her neck. She was sitting strangely close to her and she felt the urge to chi block Azula away from her but didn’t.

She turned around and faced Azula. The tip of their noses almost touching and Azula let out a scornful smirk.

“I-I guess…”

The sudden voices of Mai and Zuko was heard from the outside. Ty Lee thanked Agni for their arrival and she got away from Azula immediately.

“You can’t stand here.” Ty Lee whispered to Azula. “He’ll see you.”

“Where the hell am I supposed to stand?” Azula whispered back in annoyance. She didn’t see it coming but Ty Lee had to push her into the closet.

 

“…There will reparations from our side that will make sure this project is made in our shared vision.” Zuko told Mai of his meetings with Avatar Aang in the Earth Kingdom. “We estimate that the number of displaced people will only rise, and children of refugees will become stateless…”

“I think it is a fantastic idea you and Aang share together. It will bring peace and comfort to the millions of people who are in desperate need.” Mai said as they entered the room. Mai looked over to only see Ty Lee standing in front of them.

Ty Lee let out a big, yet also nervous smile followed by fake laughter. “Discussing politics, huh? That’s romantic.”

“Ty Lee? Good to see you but what are you doing here?” Zuko said, looking at Ty Lee and then back at Mai.

“Didn’t Mai tell you?” She let out an insecure giggle.

“No… She didn’t.” Zuko looked at Mai. “Is there something serious? Why does it involve Ty Lee?” He whispered to Mai.

The serious roughness in his voice had the hair on her neck stand up. “Before I tell you. You have to promise me not to get upset…”

“Zuko? Upset?” Ty Lee let out another nervous and insecure laughter as she slowly walked backwards to the closet. “Zuko would never!”

“Will someone in the name of Agni tell me what is going on!” He yelled out in frustration after seeing how Ty Lee was acting with her uncomfortable laughter.

“No, not anymore because you are upset.” Mai said and crossed her arms.

“I’m not upset Mai…” He tried to reason with her.

“Then why are you yelling?”

“BECAUSE!” He calmed himself down before continuing any further… “Because… I have been travelling all the way from the Earth Kingdom just to see you, but you failed to mention Ty Lee would be involved with her all of her… Ty Lee mannerisms.” He spoke to Mai, using his voice in the softest way possible.

Mai let him sit down before starting to speak. They were holding each other’s hands and Mai looked deep into his eyes.

“There’s a person missing from the prison…. The same prison our father’s...” She stopped to correct herself. “Your father is staying at.”

“Are you sure?” Zuko looked at her with worried eyes. “Has there been an escape?”

“I guess… Yes, but it’s…” Mai started to bite her cheek, a nervous habit she had. “It is kind of under control…”

“Tremendous control!” Ty Lee yelled out, looking like a nervous wreck. Ty Lee heard Azula from the closet complaining about the short amount of oxygen. “…Shut up…”  Ty Lee whispered.

“Excuse me?” Zuko glared back at Ty Lee.

“Oh, nothing… Just a passing breeze.”

Zuko glared at Ty Lee and turned around to see Mai’s face with a softer expression.

“It’s… Azula.” Mai said, squeezing Zuko’s hand. “She’s not in the prison.”

“That’s preposterous. She’s obviously in the asylum.”

“Or… in the palace.” Ty Lee let out alongside another set of nervous giggles.

If looks could kill, Mai had killed Ty Lee at the instance. “You aren’t helping!”

Zuko had enough of their games. “Why are you standing that close to my wardrobe?” Zuko said and got up from the end of the bed. He walked up to Ty Lee and Mai tried to follow and have him calm down.

“Zuko… Please.” Mai said, frustrated at the situation.

“What is she hiding in there?” Zuko pointed at Ty Lee and demanded an answer. 

Mai was at a loss for words and looked over to Ty Lee who tried to mouth something. “I… I… Nothing really. I just like…”

Zuko pulled her away from his wardrobe. “You two are hiding something from me.” He said with an accusatory tone and grabbed the handle of the wardrobe.

Mai stood her ground with no expression whatsoever while Ty Lee was freaking out.

Zuko pulled the wardrobe door wide open and let out a scream when he made his discovery.

“Hello Zuzu.” Azula said with a grin.

Zuko slammed the door on her and a loud groan was heard from Azula.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING AGNI IS SHE DOING HERE?!” Zuko yelled out and walked up to Mai. Ty Lee backed away, knowing this was not about her.

“Don’t use Agni’s name in vain…” Mai said, still no expression.

“Don’t get pious with me, Mai. Why are you hiding that criminal in here?” Zuko said through gritting teeth.

Azula walked out from the wardrobe, caressing her nose. “Ah, you slammed the door right in my face… Also, who are you calling a criminal.”

“One step and I’ll have you incinerated!” Zuko warned, raising one finger at Azula while his other hand was holding Mai’s wrist.

“Such angry language.” Azula said with a grin. “Didn’t Mai tell you why I’m here?”

Zuko turned to Mai. “I trusted you…”

“Let go off me!” Mai pulled away from his grip. “I didn’t free her. She came to me!”

“And you let her stay? You didn’t tell the guards and have her arrested?”

Ty Lee got between them and vouched for Mai. “Mai has had Azula under surveillance and…”

“You stay out of this!” Zuko interrupted. He was done with hearing Ty Lee’s voice.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Mai called him out. “Azula requested an audience with you and I… I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t what?!”

“Calm down Zuzu.” Azula said with a disturbing calmness. “Poor girl lost her father in those wretched cells and obviously she didn’t want to send her sister-in-law back to the same environment that killed Ukano.”

Mai felt a shiver down her spine at Azula’s uttering of her deceased father’s name.

Zuko calmed himself down and mouthed a simple sorry to Mai. “I didn’t mean to yell at you…” He said and caressed her arms.

“Now let me tell you why I am here…”

Zuko stopped her and called on his guards who were standing outside of the room. They had her handcuffed, much to her humiliation.

“Now, you can speak.” Zuko said.

Azula sighed and let out a small frown but it wouldn’t stop her to make her case.

 

And she spoke uninterrupted to her brother while both Mai and Ty Lee were listening to Azula and Zuko.

“You are really out of your damn mind.” Zuko said when Azula finished. “After all this time… You really think I’d give you a place in my court?”

“I know you weren’t really the smart one, but I guessed Mai would talk you into it.” Azula said, still handcuffed.

Zuko looked back at Mai who shrugged and then Zuko looked back at Azula. “What would you even have to offer?” He said, looking directly at his sister. He couldn’t act as if he didn’t care about her. He truly did but he had to be cautious. This was none other than Azula. The once sister he had loved and ultimately hated.

“I offer my knowledge of our nation, my wisdom and my powers.” Azula said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zuko shook his head. It was clearly not good enough.

“Zuko, can I talk to you?” Mai pulled him to a corner. “Maybe she could be helpful to you.”

“Mai, this is Azula. The same Azula who tried to kill you and me. We are talking about Azula.” Zuko said in disbelief.

“I know but…” Mai and Zuko looked over at Azula who was sitting on a laid-out chair with her hands tied to her back. She was humming something and noticed both Mai and Zuko staring at her.

“What?” Azula asked them.

“She’s not reliable.” Zuko said and turned to Mai. “How long has she been here anyway?”

“A little over a week but let me tell you. She hasn’t done anything harmful except for maybe scaring some servants and she talks to herself sometimes…” Mai said. She didn’t really understand why she was standing up for Azula. If everything she should have her thrown back to asylum with a straight jacket but perhaps Azula was right, she was growing sentimental.

“Why are you feeling sorry for her? Don’t deny it. Is it because of your father?” Zuko laid his arms around her. He was worried for her and thought perhaps it was because of his absence. When he tried to lay his hands closer to her abdomen, she pulled away his hands.

“Tell me… What’s wrong?”

“Can we please focus on Azula instead.” Mai said and turned away from him.

“Have you two lovebirds finished your chitchat? Am I free now?”

Zuko chuckled sarcastically. “After all this time… You really think I would just free you? Let you roam around in your supposedly new-found freedom after all the things you’ve done?”

Azula sighed and let out proud smirk. “And what about you dear brother? Has the world truly forgiven you the way you think it is has?”

“I made my penance. I have paid dearly for the hurt that I’ve caused.” Zuko said and sat in front of her. “What have you done?”

“Oh, it’s not easy when you are bound and shackled like I am right now.” Azula was still smirking in confidence. Her confidence was exuding and even bound in shackles or in handcuffs, Azula spoke and carried herself like a dragon. She didn’t allow the humiliation show and it was something to admire in her. Her strength and power were not diminished.

“Even as a Fire lord you sound naïve, Zuzu. You must think the world hates me and I can’t bring anything good to the table but open your eyes. Open your eyes to the new world. A world that has been hating us for 100 years and you worry about me being on your council?”

“No. I just don’t find you to be trustworthy.” Zuko said, his golden eyes pierced right at Azula who didn’t seem to care if she hit a nerve with him.

“I didn’t think you would… Not right away. Trust is earned isn’t it right Mai?” Azula looked over at Mai who answered her with a simple sigh. Azula took it as a yes and smiled in amusement. “I could be a pragmatic voice in your council. You know damn well I know more of the domestic policies of this land more than you. I have studied it far longer than what you have, and I know how to keep the aristocratic elite happy, something you have failed at.” Azula said.

It was still not enough for Zuko. “I don’t know what Mai sees in you, but I’m not convinced.”

Azula let out a sharp laugh. “Of course. You haven’t grown as sentimental as our dear Fire Lady has. She lost her father and is now expecting… how ironic…”

“What?!” Zuko yelled out in shock.

“…She didn’t tell you? How awkward.” Azula smirked.

Zuko turned to Mai. “You didn’t tell me…”

“Zuko… I….”

“What a joyous occasion for everyone involved!” Ty Lee said, trying to ease the tension. “Congratulation to you!” Ty Lee thought about hugging both Zuko and Mai but decided in the last second it was better to stay away.

Zuko laid his hands around Mai and let out a nervous smile. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure… It was Azula who noticed it.”

“You see, I have that sixth sense.” Azula said proudly. “But let’s get back to me, shall we? Zuko, you might have the first-born privilege, but you hardly know what to do with it which is why you need me. I wasn’t as lucky to have been born first and been able to rule the nation.”

Zuko fired back with fury. “You’ve always been born lucky! Father always said so. You would have been his successor anyways and we all know that!”

Azula had enough of his yelling and fired back with her own type of fury. “You ignorant little… I was born lucky? You really believe father’s words, do you? How simple-minded of you Zuko! I was never born lucky. I worked hard to match you! You had the privilege to be born first and to be born male but what about me? I knew what father was to grandfather Azulon, second born and almost forgotten. I wasn’t going to let that happen to me!” Azula let out a shriek in anger. “I had to work twice as hard to be viewed as your equal! I mastered my bending to perfection and you think I was born with blue fire within me? You stupid… stupid…”

“Azula… Please, calm down.” Ty Lee said and rested her hand on Azula’s shoulder. It made Azula cringe.

“You aren’t going to chi block me, are you? I know you are capable of using it on the most vulnerable and defenseless…”

Ty Lee jerked her hand away from Azula in anger and disgust.

“It doesn’t matter.” Zuko said. “You were always his perfect favorite.”

“How do you think I feel about you and mother?” Azula said breathlessly. “She loved you more, don’t deny it.” Azula said bitterly. “I’ve always been the monster of this sorry excuse of a group, haven’t I? Well, let who is without war crimes cast the first stone!” Azula said and laughed. Noticing no one was laughing with her. “What? It’s funny. We are all just utterly horrible anyways. There’s growing anti Fire Nation sentiment in the rest of the nations and Zuzu here thinks a little sorry note to the other nations is going to take care of that.”

“It’s not what you think Azula.” Mai said. “Zuko has a lot on his shoulders and he need our support.”

“I could give him support but it is kind of difficult when I’m in this position.” Azula said and gestured to the handcuffs she was in.

Zuko stayed silent until he called for his guards.

“Release her.” He said without even looking at Azula.

“So, I guess it means…”

“It doesn’t mean anything until I have made my decision which you will have tomorrow, before I leave for the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko said and left the room, without a word to Mai.

 

When night came, Mai found it troublesome to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling and wanted for Zuko to join her by her side.

“Are you upset with me?” She asked, she let her hand rest on her belly and by now she was sure she was pregnant. The thought of pregnancy and delivering a baby scared her. It was never something she had dreamt of but since childhood she knew it was expected by a girl to have her own baby someday. During the rule of Azulon and Ozai, it was a heavy notion taught to girls that strong Fire Nation women gave birth to strong male babies that would be raised to become soldiers. Since then, she had never been thrilled of having her own child.

Zuko wasn’t answering her and thus she repeated her question.

“No… Sorry I was just busy thinking.” Zuko said softly as he got into bed with her. He looked at the placement of her hand on her stomach. “How far long are you?”

“I don’t know. Could be a month of two.” Mai said, turning to his side. “Do you think… it’s too early to have a baby?”

“No.” He said and placed his hand on her body. That was his child, he thought. A boy or a girl, growing inside of her. He let out a smile and leaned to kiss her there. “I think it’s a perfect time.”

“But we are too young for this. And with so much going on around us, the nation and your travels. I don’t think I’m ready…” Mai said as he planted his warm kisses on her body. She strokes his hair whenever a warm kiss marked her soft pale skin.

“When I was in Ba Sing Se, we spoke of the children of the 4 nations.” Zuko said and turned his eyes to face hers. “Earth kingdom children would wake up to the sound of chirping birds instead of the destruction of their villages, the screams from burning houses. Children of the Water Tribes wouldn’t have to see the destruction of families being torn apart.” He spoke with a gentle calm as he played with strokes of her soft dark hair. Enthralled by her tawny intense eyes, he continued. “Innocence of thousands have been stripped away and for what use? For our glory? What glory is it in pillaging plundering villages and what proudful songs do they sing about the Fire Nation soldiers who raped and murdered the Air Nomads until they were no longer? 100 years of just that…” Zuko let out a disappointed sigh. “Azula is right. The whole world hates us. They hated us for 100 years and it won’t change for another year or so…”

Mai rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat as he continued to play stroke her hair. She let her finger make a trail from his chest down to his lightning scar.

“All those years of nothing but bloodshed… To think we were in the right.” Mai whispered.

“Our glory was a sham. The great lie that we were told to be fed by. And I thought of all those children… Mai, only children remember such great and vivid details. And those children they grow up and they tell their future children the same stories until they grow old and grey. That legacy continues.”

Sleep wasn’t coming to anyone of them and he continued to tell her the stories. He often told her stories from his banishment days and she listened carefully to him every single time. As if every word he used had its own importance and a special worth to her.

“In what amount of years will we be forgotten? Our names will be nothing but a page in history books and statues don’t tell stories of us. Such legacies are bound to be forgotten with the sands of time but this…” He rested his hand on her growing belly. “Children are our only legacy.”

He always spoke with a poetic flair which held its truth and she knew he was right. It gave her some comfort about pregnancy, but she was still on the edge.

“And what about Azula?” Mai asked him.

“She will be under constant surveillance and it will be your duty to oversee that. Let her prove herself but one misstep from her and she’s back to the prison or the asylum. I don’t care which.” Zuko said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“She killed someone…”

“We are going to have to compensate for that…” Zuko said with chuckle and then followed by a certain sadness.

“Do you feel bad? For her, I mean.”

“Sometimes. Sometimes I don’t know how to feel about her. She needs help, but I don’t know how to help her. She’s far from well and I think… I think hadn’t it been for the kind of life we grew up and led… “Zuko found it too difficult to finish his sentence. When he thought about it. He had Uncle Iroh by his side and mother for a while. Azula didn’t think she had anyone but their father. How she had worshipped that man and had him on a pedestal for such a long time and only for it to come crashing down, she crashed with it.

“Maybe we could help her. Not that I’m thrilled do so.”

Zuko smiled and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel her body close to his. He placed kisses on her face and Mai felt his hand still exploring her hair and the other one was free to caress her cheek.

She noticed he had been biting on the side of his fingers. A sign of edginess in him. That he was nervous about a lot of things.

Mai assured him he had nothing to be nervous about. He had gone through so much in his life and she told him he was a rock. Unmovable and strong but she would always stand beside him to wither the storm.

“Are you worried?” She asked him.

“About everything.”

“Don’t be. You’re not alone in this. Even if you are going through hellfire or a storm.” She kissed his callous fingers and his neck. “Remember, I’m going through it with you.”


	19. The Tale of Ilah and Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Azula are still not seeing eye to eye but their bond will be tested. Is Azula on the path of redemption or is she going in a darker direction? Can Mai trust her? 
> 
> NSFW chapter as it involves rape.
> 
> Next chapter is about Izumi.

He left on the day of thunder and storms. She laid in bed and wished to inhale the scent he had left from their short time together. He’s last promise to her lingered on her mind. He’d be back before the birth of their child.

What would have been a happy moment for her was the most agonistic and exhausting. She dismissed her handmaidens whenever they tried to enter the room to get her ready for the chores of the days or just to check up on her. Nothing was going to make her wake up from her daydreaming except for Azula’s nasal voice.

“Maaai.” She dragged out her name when calling on her. “Wake up, your miserable excuse for a Fire Lady.”

“Leave me alone, Azula.”

Azula mimicked her voice in a mocking way. “Leave you alone? The whole nation is waiting on you to do your duties and you want us to leave you alone? Listen to me.”

“What do you want?” Mai hissed at Azula.

“You might be sad that your fire husband has left you. Let me make it easier for you then. Imagine the three years of banishment and you didn’t get to see him during that time period? Imagine that and go on with your life NOW.”

Azula was actually a phenomenal speaker when it came to be motivational but far from it when it came to Mai. She seemed to find some pleasure in her meanness.

Mai got up from her bed, not because of Azula’s speech but because she wanted to get away from her.

“Ah, good.” Azula looked proudly on her sister-in-law. “I would have executed some orders and done half of your work myself, but no one here is talking to me or using the proper titles.”

“That’s because you have no title. You have no claim to the throne.” Mai said lightheartedly.

Azula could have shot lightning with her eyes by the frown she was giving her. “I wonder why that is.”

“You should be happy you get to live out your life here in the palace. Under Zuko’s orders and protection.”

“Protection?” Azula scoffed at the notion.

“Yes. There’s a whole world outside our nation that would like to see you hanged and it has put us under a detrimental risk to have you here.”

Azula rolled her eyes the way she always did when she heard nonsense.

What a day it was. A day of change and a day of tireless work. The generals requested an audience with her regarding the remaining colonies and she thanked her Uncle-in-law for stepping in. She might have once lived in the colonies before, but it didn’t give her a pass to make a ruling on it. It was Zuko’s territory, warfare and the politics of it. Some might have said it wasn’t her place to begin with but the talks of it bored her and indeed she noticed she had grown sentimental as she couldn’t stand the mention of it.

_Oh, Spirits. Everything reminds me of him. The air he breaths and the earth he walks on. It’s all him yet nothing is there._

When she sat in the throne room all she thought about was Zuko, his return and their child that was inside of her. What kind of mother would she be? Was she going to be like her mother or could she become worse? Did she truly enjoy the idea of motherhood or was it something that had been instilled within her from a young age? The notion that every girl wants to be a mother as it was their only fulfilling wish in their lives, how tedious could they make it out to be. And her mind was still thinking, calculating of what would become…

“Your highness?”

The voice woke her up from her daydreams and she looked up to see the court officials looking directly at her.

“Yes?” She replied with a sharp voice.

“Commoners. They are expecting to see you. We have tried to sway them away, but they are insisting to see you.”

Mai sighed. “Very well. I suppose it can’t hurt.”

It must have been at least ten or twenty of them. They seemed terrified to have been escorted in by the heavily armed guards. A tall, gaunt woman led them. She held the hands of two smaller children and to Mai they looked awfully malnourished with dark circles around their big eyes.

They bowed down to her and Mai sat there in silence. Waiting for the woman to speak.

“Honorable Fire Lady.” The woman said, still bowing down to her with the rest of the common folk behind her. “We’ve come to show you our gratitude.”

“For what?” Mai’s voice echoed loudly. Loud enough to scare the children that had accompanied the group. Mai lowered her voice and asked again.

“His royal highness, Fire Lord Zuko has always been kind to us. He’s been good and just and nowhere close to the tyrant that his father was. You have shown similar kindness to us.” She gestured to the children that sat between her. “My children, thanks to you, were fed for a whole week.”

“With cabbages...? I mean, good.”

“I’ve come, with people from the villages, to pay our respects to you.” The woman bowed down again to her. Not willing to look Mai in the eyes but Mai could sense fear and respect inside of the gaunt woman.

“It gladdens me that your children have been fed and the villagers are happy. I hope I can continue to serve you as your Fire Lady.” Mai said. She felt content by the words of the village-woman. She actually felt quite likeable.

“By the grace of Agni, blessed be you and our great Fire Lord. May every child born out of your union be blessed.”

Mai nodded and cracked a small smile on her lip. A sudden cold breeze crept down her spine and the long-forgotten voice said.

_“Curse you to the grave. Curse on every male-born child from you. Your bloodline…”_

 

*

 

“You must think, since you fed some peasants, that you are a solid Fire Lady?” Azula’s voice was heard as soon Mai emerged into her room.

“Your cackling belongs to the asylum.” Mai said in a fury

“Moody are we today? Your handmaidens brought tea and fruit-tarts. Sorry to inform you but we are out of fruit-tarts.” Azula cleaned her lips from crumbs with a napkin and threw it on the floor. “Do you know how dreadfully dull it is to be locked up in here?”

“Why not go and visit your mother?” Mai told her as she went to sit down to study the documents from the colonies and letters from Zuko’s travels in the Earth Kingdom.

“I’d rather gauge my eyes out.” Azula lied. She thought about her mother often but seeing her, feeling her existence and smelling her scent. She was far from ready to that.

“I have a splendid idea!” Azula got up from the chair in a hurry.

“Oh, Agni. No…”

“You and me on a palanquin ride through the town. At least we are going out or I have something even better in mind! Let’s go out as commoners! Yes! What a marvelous idea I have.”

Mai frowned at her idea and refused to go along.

“I’m too recognizable.” Mai said, writing down notes and important letters. “It’s a terrible idea.”

“I thought you’d say that…” Azula was grinning an evil grin. She slowly walked up to Mai who had her back against her. Licked her own hand and without a warning let the saliva grease up on Mai’s bangs.

“You are a disgusting piece of…!” Mai fought off Azula who could only laugh at the fury of Mai.

“See! If we get rid of your bangs no one will notice you. You’ll actually look like a person!” Azula laughed it off and defended herself from Mai’s jabs.

“You are the most insufferable, vile, awful person I have ever known.” Mai hissed.

“Takes one to know one.” Azula waved it off. Such words never hurt her. “I’m going out and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“You can’t go out. Zuko left you here under my surveillance…”

“Poor you and Zuzu. I am sick and tired of being treated like a caged animal. I’m leaving!” Azula said and before she could take one further step Mai stopped her.

“Wait… I’m coming with you.”

“Perfect. Finally, some sense is coming from you.” Azula teased. “Let’s get us some commoner clothes and perhaps some aliases. I’ll be Ilah and you’ll be Missy.”

“Why Missy?” Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Short for Misery since that’s what you are.” Azula smiled. Followed by the laughter that came with Mai’s groan.

 

Leaving the palace was easy but it was the hectic life on the streets of the capital that was going to be their challenge. Azula had stolen a headband from the closest boutique stand and introduced it to Mai.

“This will help you.” Azula said and wrapped the band around Mai’s forehead.

“I look like a tool.” Mai said and saw her reflection in the pool of water that surrounded the gutter.

“You are a tool.” Azula replied to her. “Isn’t this nice. The streets of our great nation.”

It wasn’t how they remembered it to be. As privileged and rich they had grown up to be, they hadn’t seen this side of the city before.

Walking through the alley ways to prevent the crowded streets was a good idea and a bad one too. The alleys were full of gambling brutish men, leering on them and it didn’t seem to bother Azula as much as it bothered Mai.

“Ugh, they are disgusting.” Mai whispered.

“Yes, they are, and you are to their service. Isn’t it right honorable Fire Lady?” Azula said mockingly. She enjoyed the sight of the brutes playing and drinking. With real training they could become outstanding foot-soldiers.

“Hey, what to they call you two?” A hoarse voice called them. Belonging to a younger man who was playing pai sho in the corner with another man. “My name is Zai.” He introduced himself to them. His hair was long and greasy, and it was telling that the life in the streets hadn’t been kind to him. He missed a few teeth and his face was long and skinny.

“I’m Ilah and this is Missy.” Azula said before Mai could speak for herself. Mai glared at her, showing clear dismay for the name choice.

“Ilah, huh? You were named after the Fire Lady before… Whatshername… Hey, boys, what is the name of the current Fire Lady?” He looked back at his friends for support.

“Mai.” Mai as Missy said with a frown.

“Ah, yes. Thanks babe.” Zai pointed at her and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Azula bite her lips in order to prevent her from laughing.  “What a good observation. Someone who is somewhat aware of our nation’s history.” Azula as Ilah said. Impressed by the homeless looking man named Zai.

“You’re not from here, right?”

“We are from the Islands. Isn’t right Missy?” Azula nudged on Mai to speak.

“Uh, yes. Whatever.” Mai was ready to leave the place and go back to the palace.

“What do you think of it here? Hah, I can tell you. Ever since that pathetic excuse of a Fire Lord and his Fire ‘Bitch’ Lady took over this city has seen greater days.”

Azula looked highly amused by his remark.

“Excuse me?” Mai raised her voice and it surprised Zai and his fellow men.

“What? Are you a Zuko supporter?”

“Oh… She supports Zuko alright.” Azula grinned at her own comment and ignored Mai’s icy stare at her and Zai.

“How come? During Ozai’s reign people had respect for us. We were the greatest nation on this planet and armies trembled at our sight.” Zai said. “We had a Fire Lord who cared for his people and didn’t run off to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.”

“Heh, he’s probably laying with an Earth Kingdom peasant as we speak.” One of Zai’s friends said with a grunt and the whole group laughed.

Azula grabbed Mai by the wrist. Knowing Mai would have sent a knife flying for their heads.

Mai clenched her jaw hard and gritted her teeth. “We should be going.”

“What now sweetheart? Maybe he’ll take you as a concubine if the Fire Lady doesn’t give him his heir!” The men laughed at her as she walked away, followed by Azula.

“What is the matter with you?” Azula whispered in Mai’s ear. “We were making friends!”

“I don’t give a damn about making friends. You heard how they spoke to me!”

“Calm down… If they knew you are the Fire Lady, they would never dare to speak to you like that. Also, as a Fire Lady you are going to hear a lot of critique thrown at you and you will have to listen to every grievances these sorry bunches have.” Azula spoke. She didn’t feel slightly sorry for Mai having to be referred to as a bitch. Mai had every power in place to be a bitch and it was in her nature.

Mai was ready to walk the whole road home and she was no longer in the mood to explore the streets with Azula.

The streets got rougher and looked awfully a lot more decayed than the alley ways. It was what they called the bad side of the city were poverty and unemployment was sky high.

“This is good for you to see Fire Lady. Another side of our great nation.”

“For me? Have you ever seen something like this before?” Mai asked Azula.

Azula shook her head. She had heard about people living like this but never cared enough. The sight of it pierced her eyes and it left a burn mark in her mind. The side of their nation her own father had tried to hide from her.

“We should leave.” Mai said and tried to make Azula follow her.

“I want to explore this dreaded area.” Azula walked away from Mai. “Either way you are coming with me or if you go back you’ll meet Zai and his Zuko and Mai loving friends.”

Mai groaned loudly and followed through with Azula.

“Doesn’t this remind you of something?” Azula asked her.

“What?”

“Our time in Ba Sing Se?”

“When we committed crimes in the name of the Fire Nation and conquered a whole city, yes good times.” Mai said sarcastically.

“Ah, Mai. You are never fun.”

Mai reached out her hand and stopped Azula. “Did you hear something?”

“No. What?”

Mai ran off to the dark alley and the shouting and shrieks got louder.

“Where are you going come back!?” Azula ran towards Mai.

The sight would shock them.

 

A girl, she couldn’t be any older than 14 years old was screaming for their help. Her head had been pushed down to the dirty ground and her hair was filled with mud as two men were taking their turns on her. Her face was distorted with pain and fear as they were violating her.

Azula and Mai stood paralyzed but not for long as Azula let out a roar.

“Hey you hog-monkeys!” Azula screamed at the top of her lungs to get the men’s distraction.

“You’ll be next!” One of the men roared at and pointed a finger towards.

Without thinking ahead, Mai sent one of her shuriken blades above their heads. It stopped the raping, but the bigger and taller man came running towards her.

Azula surrounded him with a fire ring and raised her eyebrow at him. “Maybe this will teach you a lesson.”

“Take one further step and the girl gets it!” The other man shouted at Mai as she slowly walked up to them.

“If you had any ounce of honor left in your diseased body you’d leave the girl alone.” Mai hissed like a snake at him, not stopping.

“Make me.” He let out a demonic grin and revealed his rotting teeth. He placed a knife near the girl’s throat and Mai had to make a quick decision.

_He has put the placement of the knife wrong. He doesn’t know but wishes that one strike with the blade will severe her arteries and give her a quick yet painful death. His hand placement on the knife is wrong too and the blade is not sharp enough. I have to make a quick decision._

 

The man opened his mouth to say something and she took the best opportunity given to her. She launched her shuriken in a violent speed at his wrist to disarm him and it hit right were she had calculated it to hit.

His roaring shriek of pain made him let go off the girl and Mai ran up to them.

“Are you alright?”

_What an idiotic question, Mai. Of course, she’s not alright._

The girl was too scared to answer her but went hiding behind Mai.

“Good shot, Mai.” Azula said. “I mean, Missy.”

“Whatever Azula…”

The girl stared at them with big eyes. She was still terrified, and she was trembling with fear.

“What are we going to do with them?” Azula asked Mai.

“Wait for law enforcement?” Mai said. Truly, she had no clue what to do with the men nor what to do with the girl.

“T-There’s no law on our side of the city.” The girl let out a whimper. “It’s been lawless since the days of Azulon.”

Azula looked at Mai. “I guess it means we have to become the law here.” Azula walked over to the terrified big man who was sweating profoundly from the fire she had been bending at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll finish off the fatso and you’ll finish off skinny over there. And we’ll never talk about it ever again.” Azula looked over at the girl. “Got it?”

The girl agreed in fear.

Mai was not completely convinced. “You are talking about…”

“I know what I’m talking about!” Azula snapped a roar at Mai. “It’s the only right thing to do. Don’t go soft Mai. I know you too well.”

Mai thought of the man behind her. He was bleeding deeply, and he was pleading for his life. She also thought about the man that Azula was going to finish off. And how Azula’s voice echoed.

_“If I have to do it you have to too.”_

Mai walked over to the man and let no emotion show. She was completely blank in the face while the man tried for his life to make her spare him.

“It’ll be over soon.” Her last words to him before she slit his throat and he was no longer there.

When it was all said and done, Azula looked over at Mai and her deed. Her icy golden eyes went towards the girl who seemed as much terrified by them as she had been by the men.

“You can leave now. Never speak to anyone of what you’ve seen today.” Azula warned her.

The girl nodded, thanked them for saving her life and that she would be forever in their debt.

“No, you aren’t. Leave girl, seek shelter at some healer woman. Leave!”

And the girl was gone.


	20. Eternal Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Izumi flashback to her childhood years with Kya II and Lin Beifong. How differently she remembers mother vs. the memoirs of Mai's life that has caused an internal rift for Izumi and her feelings towards her mother. What else is there about her mother that has long been ignored or not dared to be talked about?

**_Present Day._ **

 

Izumi put down the papers and let her fingers dug into the skin of her forehead. The candle swayed, and she felt nausea take its toll after finishing what seemed to be a trivial moment in her mother’s life.

It was disturbing, grotesque and had sent shivers down her spine. How could her mother commit such an act?

Perhaps it was futile to ask herself why. Her mother had taken too many secrets to the grave with her and knowing of the nature of her late aunt, it wasn’t much of a shocking surprise.

She never knew Azula to be a clear sadist. She had her own ideals that greatly differed from her father and she remembered her mother telling stories of the two of them butting heads. Her aunt was complex, rather more so than her father, she had her ideals and she was strong in her opinions. Maybe too strong. Maybe why it was her downfall. Azula remained an enigma that was seldom talked about in their household.

She didn’t know if she was to continue. Her father must have read this part too and perhaps he was also as shocked by it but maybe not.

Her mother seldom spoke about her past or the events before her birth. Her father who had known her since childhood even said she’s a mystery wrapped in an enigma. But Izumi didn’t grow up with the tabloids image of how Her Royal Highness Fire Lady Mai was like. For the media outlets she was cold, distant and had eyes like a wolf-fox. Did her own mother’s personal writings explain a deeper yet harsher truth about her? Was there something Izumi had been shielded off from? Thinking back, even her closest of friends had believed the gossiping tabloids about the Fire Lady…

 

 

_“Throw the ball Lin!” Kya yelled across the corridor. “Hit it with a rock or something and I’ll use a wave to launch it back to ‘Zumi!”_

_“Are you insane?” The young and serious Lin Beifong said with her hands on the black ball. She raised her eyebrow at the older girl and didn’t seem amused by the antics that Kya was preparing for._

_“C’mon! Or use your fists? I know you can do it!”_

_Lin looked unsure at Kya and then back at me for reassurance._

_“Don’t worry. Mom won’t mind.” I said and corrected my royal bun. “She’s in the sitting room and probably won’t leave until whatever boring document she’s reading has had its finish.”_

_“What if she finishes and comes out?” Lin said. Had we accused the ever so brave Lin Beifong of being scared it would have caused another uproar in our game._

_“She won’t.” I sighed with annoyance. “My mom is not that scary as you guys think she is.”_

_Kya snorted. “Put emphasis on ‘that’ and you’d know.”_

_I was too tired of saying anything to the brown-haired girl. Kya always had the perfect comeback and an outstanding wit. To understand Kya, you had to understand where she came from and the goodhearted spirits that were her parents._

_Lin, the ever so proud daughter of Chief Toph Beifong was not to back down from a fight but she surely didn’t look for them either. Lin was that kind of person you wanted in your corner if a fight would break out._

_“The ball is in your corner Lin.” I said and waved my hand to her._

_“C’mon Beifong.” Kya smirked. “I know you got it in you. Or is it all just talk?”_

_Lin might have been younger than us, but she knew how to stand her ground._

_“Watch it twinkletoes on ice!” Lin raised her finger at Kya. She looked aggravated, but a scornful smile appeared on her lips. “You don’t want to see what I can do with this.”_

_“I’ve been waiting?” Kya said with her hands on her hips._

_“Just throw the damn ball! Remember, no bending!” I yelled but quickly lowered my voice in case if mother heard me curse._

_Lin threw the ball in the air and with a pounding fist had it fly over our heads and across the royal antiques that decorated the corridor and before we knew it, the force of the ball had it break into the royal sitting room and the sound of crashing terrorized our ears._

_Kya let out a small but nervous laugh. “Wow, Lin. You really out did yourself.”_

_Lin looked terrified. She was not one to break rules or cause harm especially when she was in the royal palace of the Fire Nation._

_“’Zumi! You have to retrieve the ball…”_

_“Me? Agni, no!” I protested._

_“C’mon Fire girl.” Kya said with a soothing voice. “Just sneak in and take the ball and RUN.”_

_I looked at them with upset eyes. “Mom is going to yell at me and put me through hellfire but if anyone of you went in there she wouldn’t mind.”_

_“Uh, yeah right. Only she’d tell my mom and she will launch me to the sun. Aunt Katara would probably freeze Kya inside an iceberg.” Lin gestured at the taller Kya with her thumb._

_“That’s not true. My mom is not what you think she is.”_

_“I’m sure Aunt Mai is very kind and sweet…” Kya said._

_“… When she’s asleep.” Lin finished, and the girls laughed at how they finished each other sentence and joke._

_“You guys are such… Ugh.” I crossed my arms in defiance._

_“Alright, sorry Zumi.” Kya laid her hand on my shoulder. “I think it is only fair that Lin goes and get the ball.”_

_“What? Are you just sacrificing me like that?!”_

_“You threw the ball and by the looks of it, broke the rules.” Kya stood by my side and shrugged._

_Those words could have sent Lin to a flying rage. No one dared to accuse Lin Beifong of breaking rules._

_“I don’t break rules and you know that water ballerina!”_

_“Alright, sorry. But I mean, unless you’re scared of the ever so gloomy doomy Fire Lady…”_

_“I am not scared!” Lin protested. Her green eyes glowing with fury. Kya didn’t seem to care if she was stepping on toes. She was having too much fun annoying Lin._

_“Then face her! Face the Fire Lady!”_

_“You guys make it sound like my mom is a monster and she’s not!” I noticed I was sounding upset and my voice was shaking._

_“I am not scared, and I will face her!” Lin walked passed us with a determined mind and was ready to face the eternal doom they knew as my mother, the Fire Lady._

_Kya and I found a perfect spot for us to hide and look at the spectacle Lin had found herself in._

_Kya gave Lin a small push. The angry glare Lin shot at us would be reminder that she would not let this go off easy on anyone of us._

_Lin took one deep breath and decided it was for the best to just walk in and hopefully the Fire Lady would not notice a young earthbender in her sitting room. The dark reddish colors really struck her, and the walls were filled of elaborated classic paintings of Fire Nation lore and royalty._

_The room was huge, and the Fire Lady looked small in comparison to everything surrounding them. Lin had never in her life seen such wealth and it didn’t seem to be of any importance to the royals._

_She saw the ball underneath a small table that carried a small marble statue of a dragon and walked over to the statue. She figured if she wasn’t looking at the Fire Lady’s direction then surely, she wouldn’t notice her._

_“Good evening Lin Beifong.” The raspy voice of the Fire Lady echoed, and Lin felt a shiver down her spine when she uttered her name._

_“Uh… Your royal Fiery-ness, I mean, highness!” Lin bowed down quickly and almost lost her balance._

_Mai didn’t look up to see the young girl. Her eyes were still fixated on the royal documents, but Lin had her attention._

_“No need for such trivial titles. I’m simply Mai to you.”_

_Lin let out a sigh of relief. She looked behind and saw her friends staring back. Kya looked surprised and even shocked but I, Princess Izumi, had a smile appearing on my face._

_“H-How did you know it was me?”_

_“Your footsteps. You march when you walk, and I figured it is either Toph Beifong or her daughter.” The Fire Lady looked up from the document and gave Lin a half smile._

_“You won’t tell my mom, right?” Lin’s voice started to shake when she brought up her mother._

_“That you launched a ball with such strength it smashed an antique?”_

_Lin raised one eyebrow and leaned towards the ball only to discover that Fire Lady Mai was right, the ball had bounced from one stand and caused an antique decoration to hit the floor which explained the crashing sound._

_“Please?” Lin begged silently. “Please don’t tell my mom…”_

_The Fire Lady let out a cold but somewhat comforting chuckle._

_“Don’t worry. I’ve done worse things. Take your ball and go outside and play. Before you leave tell Izumi I heard her curse and there’s no point in lowering your voice when its been said and done.”_

_Lin left with a smile and a nod. She thanked the Fire Lady and walked out to her friends with the ball in her hands._

_“’Zumi, your mom is pretty cool.” Lin said with a smile._

_“Well, she didn’t nail you to the wall that’s for sure.” Kya said with a joyous laugh._

_“Guys, I told you. My mom is not a scary monster they make her out to be!” I said, and we walked out to the courtyard with glee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I want to write more about young Izumi and her life too. I love the Gaang kids and cloudbabies. I will probably write more about them and they will have bigger and more important roles in the fanfic.


	21. The Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's a chapter. A little bit dark I guess. TW for infant death. 
> 
> The old witch from Mai, Azula and Ty Lee's childhood is making a comeback. The old bitch can't leave my girls alone. Like, die in a ditch or something.

**_105 AG._ **

“Don’t be too upset. You know they deserved it.” Azula’s recognizable voice was heard across the royal sitting room.

Mai didn’t want to speak of the incident but Azula was a master at detecting things. Mai didn’t have to talk about the vicious crime they witnessed and the justice they brought forward.

“What they did to that girl… They only deserved death.” Azula said with a grin and laid her legs comfortably on the small table in front of them. She licked the tip of her finger after finishing a Fire Nation delight.

Mai looked up at her sister-in-law with nothing but agony in her eyes. “And the guard you finished off for your freedom? Was that that the price he deserved?”

Mai knew how to push Azula’s buttons and had once again managed to keep bring the Princess to her edge.

“Don’t you speak of that to me!” Azula stood up in an instant and looked down at Mai who was still sitting. Mai recognized those fiery eyes, the same reaction she had had at the Boiling Rock when Mai declared her love and loyalty to Zuko.

Mai didn’t flinch. She didn’t care if Azula screamed or roared at her.

“You must think I am such a monster. Just like how my dear mother thinks of me. You don’t think I feel remorse?!” Azula paced around the great saloon and turned to Mai, who still seemed unfaced by her outburst.

“I don’t know. Do you?” Mai answered with outmost calm. She had too much on her mind to actually bother herself with the things Azula did.

“I actually do.” Azula sat down next to her. “I think about that boy plenty of times.”

“I had a background check made about him. No living family members left. He was orphaned by the war.” Mai said without even looking back at Azula. “18-year-old and named Lee.”

“I shouldn’t have done it.” Azula said. “I killed a person.”

“Well… What do you call what we did yesterday?”

“Justifiable homicide? You heard the girl. The law doesn’t stretch to those forsaken places.” Azula didn’t like how Mai ignored her and moved closer to force the young Fire Lady look into her eyes.

“Listen to me. You are a ruler of this country and you better act like it. My own father didn’t care if the rest of the nation went down in flames. He certainly would have played the Tsungi horn with mounting gusto and let the kingdom go down as long as he remained the Phoenix King.” Azula said those words with distaste.

“What do you want from me? No one ever told me being Fire Lady was going to be this hard.”

“Oh, poor little rich girl.” Azula said mockingly. “No one is supposed to tell you anything, but I guess I can’t blame you. Tradition was that the future Fire Lady was to be trained by the dowager. You’re Fire Lady Ilah’s successor and we all know Ilah has been dead for centuries.” Azula said with a mocking grin. It was her way to make sure Mai knew she was going to be a hopeless case and remain one as well.

Mai walked away from Azula and her steps sounded more like angry stomps. Azula felt pleased with herself. She had that power to bring Mai down like always. Yet she figured, the love for her country was greater than most of the things in her life, Mai had to succeed as Fire Lady. It’s for the best of the nation.

“Don’t go pout.” Azula sighed. “Ugh, you always did that when we were kids. I’ll train you.”

“You? Being trained by you?”

“Or not. Out of everyone in this room there’s only one person who knows a thing or two about the politics of this nation.” Azula gestured to herself. She knew Mai to be a great observer, but such things weren’t enough. Not by the standards of their nation.

Mai put her hands around her growing stomach. It felt strange knowing something was growing inside of her and she looked up at Azula who had her eyes on her all the time.

“I guess. I’ve heard I’m in trouble with the aristocracy.” Mai said with a sneer.

“Feeding the poor? Noble, I give you that. I also read reports you decided not to tax them.” Azula sounded impressed but not sympathetic. “Such things will definitely get you into trouble with the upper class.”

Mai looked over at Azula with a concentrated look. “Do you know what we should do?”

Azula rolled her tired eyes at Mai. She knew what Mai was thinking and it was easy to read it. How eager young rulers were, and it was only a matter of time Mai would grow into the role of Fire Lady.

Mai put herself to work as usual and called for a meeting with the ministry of infrastructure.

Zuko has managed to do this several times and it was about time Mai laid her mark as a Fire Lady with a force to be reckon with.

 

 

“And as you can see, your highness, the budget will have an increase in such percentage that…” The elderly minister Zhang was giving a representation of the country’s economics.

Mai sat on Zuko’s throne with a neutral face, but her mind was going blank. Before dozing off she thought about how to hide her pregnancy from the politicians that were standing underneath her. Thank Agni, they couldn’t see much but her face.

“Your highness? Is everything alright?” Minister Zhang called for her with his rugged voice.

Azula had to nudge Mai from behind to keep her awake.

“Yes, minister Zhang.” Mai said and suddenly found it hard to breathe. The fires surrounding in front of her made it difficult for her to concentrate and take in the information she was getting.

“Ugh, non-benders…” Azula was heard whispering and with circled her fingers to weaken the fires.

“Thank you…” Mai mumbled.

“Pardon, your highness?”

Mai looked back at the minister with widened eyes. “Ugh, yes. Minister Zhang, I can see that the budget will have an increase. Re-building and re-modeling costs time and care…” Mai said, still annoyed with Azula who was snickering behind her.

“Perhaps you need further counsel with his majesty or maybe the Princess…” Zhang suggested.

_He thinks I’m incompetent._

“I don’t think that would be necessarily.” Mai snapped and felt a kick inside of her. “We should just raise the taxes.”

Azula widened her eyes but remained silent as Mai spoke. She could feel the tension in the room.

“But… Your highness.”

“We need the increase and I want every corner of Caldera to reflect the growing nation. I am certain my husband supports me.” She felt somehow pleasure referring to Zuko as her husband rather than the loveable dork she married.

“I… I guess that settles it.” The minister sounded defeated.

Mai felt awfully proud of herself.

 

*

 

_The Earth Kingdom._

 

“Can someone get those two in a room?” Sokka made his complaints clear as day when the snuggling couple across the table laid kisses on each other’s faces.

“Sokka, you’re a grown man. Grow up.” Katara shot a mean look at him.

“We are supposed to get to work! I can’t concentrate when you two are making clouds over there.” Sokka looked over at Zuko to get support. “Hey, fire king! You’re with me on this, aren’t you?”

Zuko looked up, confused by his surroundings and deep into a letter sent from home.

“What? What happened?”

“Hah, Sokka! Seems like you are the only one who is bothered with us.” Aang laid his arm around Katara.

“Don’t mind Master Grumps.” Katara continued. ” He’s just acting out because he misses Suki.”

Sokka slammed his fist down at the table. “I am being serious! We are doing something really important and I seem to be the only one taking things seriously.” Sokka once tried again to get some support and turned to Toph.

Her seismic senses knew he was trying to get to her.

“Snoozles, I don’t care. It’s not as if I can see what they are doing anyway.” She sighed. “I’m growing bored. Can’t we take a pause? Zuko and Aang are going to have their last conference with King Kuei and then everything will be easy breezy.” Toph laid her dirty feet on the table to Katara’s disgust.

“Ugh… Well, I guess we deserve a break.” Katara got up from the wooden chair and laid a kiss on Aang’s cheek. The way he blushed like the young boy he once was made her want to giggle like the young girl she once was as well.

“What’s that in your hands?” Katara turned to Zuko who desperately tried to hide the scroll from the quick grabbing watertriber.

“Give it back, Katara!”

“Hey, guys. It’s from Mai!” Katara called out to their friends in King Kuei’s throne room.

“Ugh, another lovey dovey love letter?” Sokka asked.

Zuko grabbed the letter from Katara’s hands. “It’s nothing. Really.”

“Why couldn’t Gloomy come? I miss the sighs and the knives.” Toph asked and spat at the ground.

“Don’t spit on the floor, Toph. That’s really gross.” Katara crossed her arms and gave her a scolding look.

“Pfft, whatever. Bosco will lick it up.”

Zuko didn’t know if he should break the news to his friends. It was very sudden, and few people expected them to have an heir such early in their rule.

Katara rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to Zuko.

“I was wondering too why Mai didn’t come along this time. Surely it is important for the Fire Lady to attend such meetings?”

“She’s… Uh, she’s been sick. Since Uncle left for his teashop she has been taking care of the domestics.” It was a half lie from Zuko and even if the powerful and skilled Toph Beifong couldn’t see through his life she was feeling through it.

Toph kept her quiet in solidarity with Zuko but she secretly wanted to burst out the good news.

“Anyway, she’s not alone. She’s with my sister…”

“With Azula?!” Katara and Aang yelled out in unison.

Zuko knew he should have told them before about Azula. Not everyone seemed thrilled about the idea of Azula being free from prison.

“Zuko, you think this is a good idea?” Aang got up from his seat and walked over to his friend. He sounded worried about the news of Azula. Katara however seemed more irritated than ever.

“How did you let her out? Why did you agree to have her out? She’s a danger to you and to everyone else!” Katara berated Zuko and didn’t let him get a word in when she listed all the things that was wrong with this.

“Listen, I know you all are worried.”

“Didn’t Mai and Azula try to kill each other once? Didn’t Mai tell us something about it at the Jasmine Dragon?” Sokka reminded everyone. He asked the same question to Toph who only responded with a shrug.

Zuko got up from his seat and laid his hands against the table. “I know, and I understand your concern but Azula is my sister and she’s getting better. The care she needs and deserves is provided within the palace and I trust her with Mai. Mai and Azula together make a great team. They are probably having everything run smoothly as we speak.” Zuko tried to explain but was afraid it was falling on deaf ears.

 

_At the Fire Nation._

“You raised the taxes?! I know, I know you’re the Fire Lady, but this is a sure ticket to get the aristocracy and the upper class to hate your guts.” Azula didn’t know whether to be happy or sad. She was impressed by the quick decision makings of Mai but if they were right was another story.

“You saw the forsaken roads and streets. The country needs to invest in all of the Fire Nation not just the nobility. Also, it will make us look better on an international level.” Mai was sounding calm yet unsure.

“International level?” Azula scoffed and wanted to let out a loud sarcastic cackle but contained herself. “The whole world still hasn’t forgotten what we did to them. Remember? 100 years of war is kind of difficult to forget. Those people don’t care if new roads and fresher streets are being built here and there in the Fire Nation.” Azula paced around Mai which stressed the Fire Lady out. “The biggest supporters of the throne are the nobility. The same people you and Zuzu are pushing away. They support us with their time, money and politics but you…”

“But who sent their sons and daughters to war?” Mai turned around and looked Azula in the eye. “I remember very well none of my father’s high-ranking friends had their sons enlist. They paid in bribes to get their sons away from being called to service meanwhile the poor butcher’s son or the young street children were dragged into the war that had nothing to do with them.” Mai was feeling another headache and nausea coming in, but she kept eye contact with Azula.

“You’re right Azula, some gave their money and some their lives. I do not tend to become another Fire Lady in parenthesis next to their Fire Lords. I’m not Ilah and I’m not the ones before her.” Mai said and finished. “Anything else?”

“No, I was waiting for you to finish.” Azula said a scornful grin. Azula tilted her head in a small bow and looked genuinely impressed with the strength Mai had. Surely it was warm and sentimental words and a sign Zuko was getting to her. His thoughts and ideas were reflecting onto Mai but Azula knew better. Azula knew sentimental ideas didn’t build strong nations.

“I would like to be left alone for the night. I’m not feeling well, and I need rest to collect myself.” Mai turned away from Azula. She knew she had Azula’s icy golden eyes on her even when the eye contact was broken off by Mai.

“Whatever you wish for…. Fire Lady.” Azula bowed and with easy steps left Mai alone.

 

She couldn’t sleep the night. Her thoughts went to what Azula had been telling her, to how much she missed Zuko and her worries about having a child. She didn’t want one, not at the moment, but she knew this could strengthen Zuko’s rule and her position as Fire Lady. All those confusing thoughts in her head were scribbled down on a piece of paper. She was preparing a letter to Zuko. Telling him how much she had missed his touch, face, laugh and shadow. How lonesome his bedside was and how life with Azula had been like the past months.

 

_I hope when this message gets to you, you’ll be on a ship on your way home. I’ve been counting the days you’ll be back into my arms. Come back safely and soon._

 

Suddenly she stopped scribbling. She felt a dark and twisting pain that stretched from her loins to her fingers.

_It can’t be anything but the stress. I need sleep._

Even trying to move her legs was difficult and painful. It was if her whole body was made out of stone, unable to move and she was paralyzed on the chair of her desk.

A sudden nasal cackle was heard across the room. The old woman from her nightmares as a child, the one she would have remembered as the witch from the forest.

She was standing in the corner of her room smirking a toothless smile from the grotesque and lacerated face.

“The curse, Mai daughter of Ukano.” She said with her cracking voice. “Every male child born out of your blood.” She said.

Mai rubbed her eyes with the knuckles of her index fingers. Had her sleepless nights made her hallucinate? Were the headaches evoking something in her? Horrible memories from her childhood which she now could not tell the difference if they were real or not.

The old witch was gone, and Mai let out a bitter sigh. She wished the pain had left with the witch, but Mai was alerted by the sound of dripping liquid down her chair.

The only light she had around her was from the candle. She couldn’t see what it was, but Mai reached down thighs and felt the warm liquid running down.

Hysteria invaded her body when she realized what was coming out of her. From breathing heavily to screaming her lungs out she called for her handmaidens and Zia, her main handmaiden in particular. She forced herself up from the chair and saw the huge trail of blood that was coming out of her and had soiled her robes. The shrieking of panic continued, and the tall dark girl named Zia came running in her robes.

“Your highness! Your highness!” Zia called out for Mai and grabbed her hands. “We are calling for the nurses right away.”

“I need… I need A-Azula.” Mai gasped through the high voltage of pain that was kicking her stomach and loins.

Perhaps it wasn’t registrating with her, she was bleeding out her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter already has 20 chapters and probably will continue until I reach 100 because I keep getting new ideas and I desperately want to write more about The Gaang. Every time Zuko is out of focus they seem to become so too. However, I promise. The Gaang is going to become more and more important. Right now Katara is in my focus. She'll be very important for Zuko and Mai.


	22. The Lost Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes back form the Earth Kingdom when the news of his stillborn son has shaken the nation. He finds out about the childhood incident that occurred but will he believe it?

When the hawk reaches him a feeling of distress conquers his body.

He is sitting in royal chamber in Ba Sing Se and hopes to Agni to see Mai’s signature, but his feeling of distress increases when it’s Azula’s signature instead.

 

_Your son has mercilessly been born but mercifully left this world._

_Your dearest sister **Azula.**_

What Zuko feels in this moment is confusion and suddenly sorrow. _His son._

He has to leave at this instance. If the news breaks out before he comes back to the Fire Nation it could cause unrest. The thought of an heir would strengthen his rule but as they say, _Agni gives, and Agni takes._

There’s a knock on the door but he chooses to ignore it. Zuko wants nothing from anyone but the dark comforting silence as he now mourned the son he never knew. Yet the knocking continues and from hoarse whispers he wishes them to go away.

“You in there, Hotman?”  It was Sokka’s friendly voice.

“Leave me alone…” Zuko is trying his hardest to calm his fiery eruption of anger and sorrow. Sorrow for the death of a child he never got to hold and anger for Agni for taking him away from them.

“Uhm? Katara sent me. It’s breakfast time and boy, sure am I hungry…”

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” Zuko roared at the direction of the door. He could see the fire leaving his mouth as he screamed the words out.

“Damn… I was just…” Sokka tried to open to see what was going on with

Zuko didn’t hesitate when unleashed a powerful rage at the metal door and caused Sokka to fall on his back.

“Fuck!” Sokka exclaimed as he fell on his tailbone. “Alright! Forget it!” He managed to get up and march away.

Leaving the mourning Fire Lord in the consuming darkness.

 

 

Sokka marches grumpy to the breakfast table where his friends are sitting by.

“I told you to get Zuko. His tea is getting cold.” Katara says and sips on the fruity tea that King Kuei’s servants has prepared for them.

“Zuko has gone ballistic!” Sokka once again exclaims loudly. “I came to retrieve him, and he wants nothing to do with me. I thought I was his best buddy, but he screams at me to leave him alone and then pounds the metal door so hard I fell on my ass.” Sokka said, still feeling the itching pain down his back.

Katara and Aang look at each other with worried eyes and then back at Sokka.

“You don’t think it has to do anything from the message that was sent to him?” Katara asks both Aang and Sokka.

Toph had been unusually quiet but was listening to her friends with a heavy heart.

“I don’t know.” Sokka shrugs. “I didn’t even know a message was sent to him.

“We should check on him. Something might have happened back in the Fire Nation. We are his friends and he need us.” Aang said and quickly got up from his chair.

Toph felt something inside of her. Yes, something had happened. It regarded Mai, but she couldn’t say much until they had found Zuko.

They all left to see the Fire Lord only to find out he had left Ba Sing Se. No word of leaving so soon and certainly no notes of goodbye.

“You don’t think it’s Mai?” Katara was worried and squeezed Aang’s hand.

Toph broke her silence.

“I need to tell you guys something…” She began before telling the truth.

*

 

Azula did not know how to handle the situation. She wasn’t much for mourning or crying but she felt a heavy load inside of her as she saw the colorless infant wrapped in a white blanket.

The infant was premature, but she could see her brother’s features in the lifeless face of her nephew. He was certainly Zuko’s son.

“What could have caused this?” Azula demanded to know. All her life older men had surrounded her. Fire sages, physicians, politicians and generals. Yet among those men she was the one who struck fear in the hearts and she walked taller than anyone of them.

The answers varied from the umbilical cord strangling the feeble infant and how a brain hemorrhage claimed his life.

None of it made sense to Azula who listened carefully to the physicians. They seemed as baffled as she was, but she didn’t enjoy the bickering of old men about what caused the death. She ordered their presence out from her chambers but let the Fire Sages and one physician stay still.

Physician Lao was elderly but trusted. He had served the royal court since the days of Ozai and his wisdom and practice were much valued even to their modern days.

“She _bled_ him out. Didn’t she?”

The tired old eyes of the man looked up at her. His long beard and thin moustache waggled slightly with the movement.

“It seems to be. We have no real understanding why, but the child had at some point died inside of her.”

“Could an autopsy be prepared?” Azula asked and looked over at the leading Fire Sage.

“I am afraid Princess.” The elder Fire Sage started to speak in a high voice. “By the book of Agni, a stillborn child has to be immediately prepared for a burial. To perform an autopsy would be to desecrate the body and it is unfit for the firstborn son of the Fire Lord.” He made a thumping noise with his staff as he spoke. The younger Fire Sages behind him nodded in agreement.

“I am well aware of the book of Agni.” Azula said without looking at the Fire Sages in their eyes. “The question is what will we tell my brother the Fire Lord?”

“I am sure that the Fire Lord knows well of what the book of Agni allows and doesn’t allow. His son will have a proper burial fit for a prince and he cannot receive it if the body has been desecrated.”

Azula remained her composure but gave out a sigh that had the men in her presence shaking.

Since the child was stillborn he was not allowed a name by the laws from Book of Agni.

The philosophy was that a stillborn or, a child less than a day old before their passing was not considered human enough to be given a name. Azula walked over to the lifeless bundle and stroked his cold cheek with her finger.

“Poor thing.” She whispered calmly. “Not human enough.”

Azula dismissed the Fire Sages without even looking in their direction. They respectfully bowed before leaving and Azula turned to the old physician.

“How long will the Fire Lady remain bedridden?”

“A week perhaps but I personally recommend for her to stay and rest for an extra week.” The physician said followed by Azula nodding.

“She’ll miss her own son’s burial, but the Fire Lord will be back less than a week. I shall keep him informed.”

*

 

The week passed, and Mai refused any assistance or food that was sent to her bed. Her handmaidens worried but Mai ignored their pleas and had her face mostly buried into the red silk cushions when they tried to speak to her.

Zia, her most trusted handmaiden, was the only one kept up the one-sided conversation.

“Your highness… I know and understand every reason you have but for the sake of Agni and your nation, please, eat something!”

Not even a hum or a sigh from the Fire Lady. As if her soul had left her body and there was nothing but a shell of what she used to be.

“They firmly told me not to cause you any stress but by Agni I will have you speak to me or get a reaction from you!” Zia said and stood by the king-sized bed. “His majesty will be arriving shortly… I hope this will give you the strength you need to continue to serve us, so we can serve you. The people of the Fire Nation are mourning with you.”

Zia left the chambers, confided that her words had affected Mai in some way. And it was truth what she spoke.

The news of the stillborn prince’s death had traveled through the big cities and villages, from island to island and the gates to the palace had been flooded with fire lilies and letters of condolences from both children and adults to the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. It seemed that the once divided nation had come together to mourn the stillborn heir.

 

When Zuko set his foot in the palace, no one dared to speak. No one dared to look him in the eye and people of the court from all ranks to the servants and the scullery maids bowed down to him with deep respect.

It was as if they didn’t exist around him. His only concern was his Fire Lady.

The west wing of the palace used to be filled with the sound of laughter from Tom-Tom and Kiyi, Mai used to let them play around the halls and the corridors but now there was nothing but silence.

 

Her mother had been called as soon as the news had broken out to the nearest family members. Michi was the last person Mai wanted to see but she felt some sort of strange comfort knowing her mother was right next to her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have a child.” Mai said, still burying her face in the pillows. The wetness she felt from them were from her own tears.

“Oh, sweet darling.” Michi said and sounded slightly condescending. “It happens to the best of women.” Michi laid her cold slender hand rest on Mai’s head. “You know how hard it was for me to have Tom-Tom but by the grace of Agni he was given to us.”

Mai nodded carefully. It explained the age gap between her and Tom-Tom, but she didn’t like the idea of having to inherit her mother’s female troubles.

“One day you’ll be a mother. You’ll carry the future of this nation in your womb and when the day comes, and you hold your baby in your arms. It will be the best day of your life.” Michi turned Mai’s head around so she could see her smile. “It’s not the end of the world.”

Mai said nothing. _She doesn’t know,_ Mai thought and turned her back against her mother.

 

When Zuko entered the great corridor of the west wing he noticed his young brother-in-law playing on the elongated carpet with his own soldier figurines. There was no joy in his game, but his round eyes seemed to beam with happiness when he saw Zuko from the distance.

“Uncle Zuko!” Tom-Tom was still not used to the proper terms. To the young boy, Zuko was Zuko, a friend. He was too young to understand the royal code.

“Hey, buddy!” Zuko reached out his arms and Tom-Tom found himself climbing Zuko by pulling on his robes and uniform. “Why are you out here?”

“Mom’s with Mai inside.” Tom-Tom pointed to the chambers. “I’m not allowed in. Mai’s sick.”

Zuko nodded and ruffled his thick dark hair. “How long has your mother been there?”

Before Tom-Tom could open his mouth to give Zuko an answer the door was opened by one escorting guard behind him was Michi.

Tom-Tom jumped down to the floor and ran towards his mother.

It wasn’t a warm welcome, but they respectfully bowed to him and Zuko did as well.

“She needs you now more than ever, your Majesty.” Michi said as she was bowing down to him.

 

 

The food next to her was getting cold and even sight of it made her nauseous. Druk was getting bigger and bigger and by a few months, ever since Zuko went away, the dragon was as big as a turtleduck.

Druk purred and nudged at her knuckles.

“Just finish the plate.” Mai groaned and waved the dragon away from her.

She didn’t hear his footsteps when she looked on with disgust as the reptilian finished off the food that was meant for her.

“Mai…? Zuko called out.

Mai turned around too quickly but didn’t mind the whiplash she experienced when she saw his face.

“Zuko.” She only managed to get out from her lips. She tried to pull herself together but was stopped by him.

“Lay down. I want you to rest.” Zuko rushed to her side and planted hard kisses on her lips. They held onto each other hard and tightly as if they would let go it would be their last embrace.

Mai could feel his tears falling down her shoulder and pulled herself away only to wipe his tears away from him.

“Don’t…” She told him. “I can stand anyone’s tears but yours.”

“I’ve been neglecting you. I should have been here with you.” Zuko kept kissing her face and kept hugging her.

Mai never allowed herself to fully cry in front of Zuko. He had seen her once in devastation upon the death of her father but most of the time she contained herself from actually shedding tears. Now, they were running down profusely, and she couldn’t stop it even if she tried.

“I’m so sorry…” Zuko sobbed into her hair. “I shouldn’t have left you in this condition.”

How was she going to tell him the truth? She didn’t even know if it was the truth or something she was imagining but she felt herself gaining some strength inside his tender yet passionate embrace.

 

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Mai said, she felt herself being forced into the bed by invisible chains.

“It’s alright, Mai. You don’t have to explain anything. I know such things happen, it’s just an accident.” Zuko said and squeezed her hand in support.

“No. It’s not an accident.” She protested with tears in her eyes. “I can’t have children.”

Zuko looked confused but surely, she was speaking out of the trauma she had experienced.

“I’m sorry, Zuko.” Her lips visibly shaking as she squeezed his hand back with the remaining might she had.

“I didn’t marry you because of that. I married you because I love you and I cherish every moment I spend with you.” He laid a soft kiss on her lips.

He was saying all the right and true words but they both knew that soon or later the Fire Sages would expect an heir to be born from their union.

“I don’t know how to say this to you… I just can’t give you an heir.” Mai tried to fight back the lump in her throat. Her voice was getting raspier as she was close to another fit of tears.

“It’s… It’s a condition I’ve had since before you were banished.” Mai said.

“You never told me about having a certain condition?” Zuko said and laid next to her. Stroking her hair as she tried to speak.

“I guess… Azula knows a bit about it but there was an old woman. A very old woman a long time ago.”

“An old woman?”

“Yes, she… She read my future and…” Mai started to cry. She felt Zuko’s strong arms around her again. “She did something… I don’t know why but she did something to me.”

“What did she do to you?” Zuko sounded angry and vehemently upset as Mai was speaking up about the incident in the forest.

“I… think she cursed me.”

Zuko raised his head and looked at her with thoughtful eyes. “What do you mean she cursed you?”

“I don’t know…”

“Like, she used witchcraft?” Zuko asked her.

Mai nodded slightly.

“It’s not like you to say such things…” Zuko got up from their bed. “You never believed in curses or witches but now…”

“Zuko…” Mai started to plead. She wanted to get up from the bed but was stopped by him.

“No. Lay still.” Zuko laid her down. “I don’t know what to believe. You never told me about something like this. I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other…”

“I’m so sorry…” Mai cried out and tried to make him stay with her.

“No, don’t be. I need you to rest. I have to go prepare for my son’s funeral…” And Zuko left.

 

*

 

She was in the midst of meditation when Zuko stomped into her room and almost broke down her door.

“They said I’d get peace and calm in the palace but I’m starting to prefer the asylum to this.” Azula said with closed eyes.

“Get up. Get up!” Zuko ordered.

“What’s going on now?” Azula sighed and was surprised by the fire in Zuko’s golden eyes.

“What’s going on with Mai? What nonsense have you fed her?!” Zuko held Azula’s arm tightly.

“What’s the matter with you?” Azula pulled herself away from her brother. “After what the poor girl went through no wonder she’s behaving a certain way.”

“There was a mention about you knowing about something that happened to Mai when you were children. Something about an old woman.” Zuko hissed. He demanded answers from Azula. He knew her too well by now and whatever secrets she has been keeping was bound to come out right now.

Azula looked astonished. Perhaps her memory was foggy, but she was remembering something about a mention of an old woman.

“I don’t know exactly what happened to Mai back then, but I do recollect…”

“Speak out!”

“Don’t you yell at me Zuzu! Don’t you dare! I was there with her when it all happened meanwhile you were getting cozy with the Earth King and his bear!” Azula snapped at Zuko and it was enough for him to calm down.

“Just… Just tell me. Something about an old woman and a curse. Please, tell me…” Zuko sounded hurt and defeated. He was on his knees and with his face hidden by the palms of his hands. Azula sat down in front of him.

“Alright… I will try to tell you the story. I once dared Mai and Ty Lee into a forest with me to find a witch. I heard the gossips of the chambermaids about an old grotesque old woman living in the forests and I wanted to find her…” Azula began.

Zuko listened carefully to every word that came out of Azula’s mouth and he thought long and hard until Azula finished.

“… Mai was pulled in by some dark force and we didn’t see her for an hour or so. When we found her, she was bruised up and bleeding. The witch had done something to her.”

Zuko said nothing but stared with focused eyes into Azula. He only hummed and gave a nod.

“Got nothing to say?”

“What a lively imagination you have.” Zuko said, sounding condescending.

“Imagination? Zuko, I’m telling you what I know!” Azula was irritated that her brother would speak to her like that.

“You’ve always lied to me. I won’t be fooled like that again.” Zuko got up from the meditation carpet. “Aren’t you sure this was just another one of your violent games? Like the apple?” Zuko growled.

“You’re an absolute fool, Zuko…”

“A fool about to bury his son.” Zuko marched out and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have followed this story you might know Mai was ''cursed'' and she had kept it a secret until now when she actually loses her firstborn son. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I didn't have time to write and it would probably be too long to read.


	23. The Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 107 AG and the Gaang comes for a visit. Aang and Katara have good news but it's bittersweet for Suki and even for Mai.

A year had passed since the tragedy had struck their nation, but the people had their own woes and soon their own personal tragedy was to be forgotten by the citizens of their nation

 

Neither one of them seemed to want to talk about it but Mai had noticed the anger and frustration inside of him. He had been there to witness the burning of the small fragile body but only Mai was to hold him for that small moment before he was taken from her arms. She didn’t allow herself to think about it too much. She wasn’t going to allow it to darken her thoughts.

Now, she found herself watching Tom-Tom’s training. He was now 8 years old and already tall for his age and even in doubt he showed prowess.

“You’re doing very well.” Mai said from the balcony, looking down at her brother’s target practice in the garden.

He turned around and scoffed. “I will never get this right. I’m not good enough.” He kept on trying to get his thick hair out of his face. He had one dark streak of hair that always managed to get between his eyes.

“You should have put your hair up.” Mai said with a sigh which seemed to only annoy him further.

“I tried but I’m not good with that either!” He threw his knives on the grass witch such force they went right through the earth. “I’m not good at anything!”

“Alright then. Take a break or do whatever makes you happy.” She mumbled the last part as she watched Tom-Tom disappear. She wished she could get him on happier thoughts, but he had been unreachable the past couple of days. Whenever she had tried to talk to him he had only brushed her off.

Mai didn’t want to dwell too much. Perhaps he just needed time on his own, but it ached her seeing him like this.

“Your highness.” A deep voice was heard behind her. She still wasn’t getting used to these titles and it was still surprising her.

“Yes?” Mai turned around and saw the man in servant’s clothing. “What is it?” She replied with a tired yet calm voice.

“The Fire Lord is requesting you in his chambers…”

 

It couldn’t have been that important. Whenever there was any important matter to discuss he would usually march into her room and declare whatever it was that bothered him with a loudness or of it didn’t bother him he would still march into her room and with a certain loud delight.

Zuko was seated in front of the grand mirror and was surrounded by two barbers preparing him for his shave.

“Zuko… You know you can do that by yourself.” She says with a smirk and leans back at his desk. She watches him through the mirror and his eyes sees hers.

“Perhaps but I don’t want to miss a spot…” He tries to finish his sentence but the barbers around him are making it difficult for him to speak.

Mai walks up to the two elderly gentlemen and gives them their long-appreciated day off. “I’ll help the Fire Lord.”

The men mumble something before bowing down and leaving them alone.

“What are you doing?” He sees the knife Mai has pulled out from her sleeve and grins nervously.

“Just helping you out.” Mai sat down on his lap and let her knife clean his cheek off the white foam the barbers had left on him. “What was it you wanted talk to me about?”

“I… Ugh… Mai…” Her face was getting closer to his and he didn’t mind the cold blade of her knife smoothly going down and up his skin. “You look beautiful today.”

“Is that it? You sent a servant to come and get me just to say that? Our Fire Lord is a busy man, he didn’t have time to send a messenger hawk.” Mai made light fun of him. She told him to sit still and what would have taken his personal shaver half an hour to finish. She was done after a matter of seconds and not a cut was in sight.

“I was actually going to inform you we are having guests over.” He said and holding her close to him. “I know it’s been a year full of work and…” He couldn’t finish the last sentence. They had closed themselves off from their own friends ever since the tragedy of their firstborn.

She stroked his chin with her thumb and gave him a half smile. “I think it’s needed. I can’t stand the gossips or the naggings of the Fire Sages. It’s good to be around friendly faces.”

Zuko was pleased with her response as he laid his arms around her back, still not ready to let her walk away from him. His eyes lingered on every detail of her, her crown and the black mane that held it up with all of its magnificence. The finest silk she was wearing felt soft in his hands and he never wanted to let go of this moment with her.

“By the way.” Zuko started again. “Your proposal of raising the taxes, I approved them!”

Mai’s smile turned into a frown. “My proposal?” It didn’t sound right with her. She never made a proposal but a direct order to the minister and it had taken a year for it to go in action.

“I know… I know… You signed the bill, but they wanted my signature on it too.”

Mai got up from his grip and sighed. “They aren’t taking me serious.”

“Don’t be like that. They just wanted a second opinion.” Zuko tried to grab her by the hand but she was to quick. She leaned back against the mirror with displeased look on her face.

“I guess, they just don’t like me.” Mai tried to hold her voice back from cracking, but it was hard. What was the role of the Fire Lady anyway? To stand still and look like the picture-perfect spouse? It wasn’t her. She wasn’t going to allow that to become her. That had been her parents image of her, an image she had desperately tried to break out from.

“They didn’t like me much either when I started this.” Zuko had gotten from his chair and he staggered in height when standing in front of her.

“Well, it’s different! They had to accept you as the Fire Lord, but they don’t have to accept me. To them I’m still Ukano’s daughter. The daughter of a terrorist… a traitor.” Mai was taken back by Zuko’s sudden embrace of her. His arms around her neck and pulling him close into his royal uniform.

“I mean, Ukano had a lot of supporters. The New Ozai Society remember?” He let out a sarcastic cackle which didn’t impress her much.

“Which all are in prison and all of them hate me anyway…”

Zuko let out a roaring laugh which did scare her a bit. Zuko had Mai rest her head on his chest and there was no point in pulling herself away from him even if she was getting annoyed. It was quite the comfortable place anyway.

“It’s not easy being liked.” Zuko said with a grin. “And you’re more than just Ukano’s daughter. You’re you.”

It pleased her a bit to hear that from him. She had thought herself for so long to be naïve and just a stupid girl to let her father use her like that. And she covered for him with all of that ignorance but in the end, she found out that she still harbored her feelings for him as her father even if it still hurt.

_My foolishness used to be my prerogative. Then it came back to pull me down to the earth I wished to escape from._

“I don’t care where you come from. I know you and I know what you are capable of. It’s their own delusional thinking that stops them to see you as the person you are…” Zuko linked her arm to his and escorted her out of the room.

“Just a poor little rich girl. Gloomy and sad, unaware of the hardships of the common man.” Mai let out a smirk and looked up at his face.

Zuko couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he saw the smile that lightened up her face. If there’s one thing he found endearing about her personality it was her sarcasm and she was afraid to poke fun of herself.

“Don’t worry. And remember, if the whole world hates you keep in mind that it hated me first.” Zuko squeezed her hand as they took a stroll around the hallways and the sunlight from the grandiose windows casted their shadows intermingling.

“Perhaps. Perhaps they’ll love me as much as they adore you.” She patted his cheek and looked into his eyes lovingly.

“They will, and they already do. In the long run, raising the taxes might do us all good.”

“For the outskirts of the caldera. People need homes, hospitals and roads to travel on. Schools are important too.” Mai’s voice went softer and raspier.

“See? Your intentions are good, and you’ll do good. No need to worry.” He tried to pull her into a kiss, but Mai stopped him by laying her free hand on his lips.

“Not here Zuko. The servants might see us…”

He kissed her hand and smiled. “I don’t think they mind… They’ve seen us like this and even more intimate.” He went for her neck with lustful kisses.

“I do feel bad for them. We weren’t always that easy on them, remember?” Mai said feeling his wet lips on her neck.

Zuko only mumbled something for an answer and pushed her against the wall. She tried her best to protest his kisses, but she suddenly felt like giving in anyways.

“Why… here.” She whispered.

“I just want you to feel better.” He mumbled, and his steamy breath lingered on her neck. They were soon interrupted by a heavily armored guard who seemed unfazed by them.

“Your royal highness.” He proclaimed loudly which had Mai push Zuko away from her.

Zuko quickly recovered himself and stretched himself. “Yes?”

“Your guests have arrived…”

Mai made her way to the window and saw the huge flying bison at the courtyard.

 

 

“SIFU HOTMAN!” Aang yelled out as he was being greeted by Zuko. “What an HONOR it is to see you.”

“What have I said about calling me that and especially not in front of Mai.” Zuko said and looked back at Mai who seemed amused yet confused.

“Hotman? Isn’t that an outdated term?” Mai tried to hide her smirk from the already annoyed Zuko.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since we saw each other! I think two years between us.” Katara said and turned to Mai.

“It’s good to have you here in the palace.” Mai answered shortly.

“What about us?!” Sokka yelled from the back of Appa. He had tried to slide down the bison’s tail but, in the process, got stuck in a bundle of loose fur. “Help me someone! Suki! Toph!”

“Isn’t anyone going to help him?” Mai asked. She turned to both Aang and Zuko who only laughed at their friend’s demise. She couldn’t help to notice Aang’s height. He was almost a head taller than Zuko now.

Katara shrugged and Toph used her bending to create a staircase out of the ground.

“Really Sokka? We talked about this. Slide from the middle of Appa’s tail.” Suki said and pulled him down. “There you go. Be careful sweetie.” She kissed his cheek.

“I… I was only trying new things. Zuko! Mai!” He ran up to them for a tight hug. “Ah man, it’s been so long!”

“It’s good to see you to buddy.” Zuko said with a smile.

It pleased Mai to see Zuko around his friends again. He deserved relaxation after a hard year being away from them.

“We have some good news to tell you guys.” Aang laid his arm around Katara.

“Maybe we should wait until later sweetheart. It might be too much to lay out right here.” Katara blushed and gave Aang a small kiss on the cheek. She had to stand on her toes to reach him which everyone except Zuko and Sokka thought was endearing.

“Before these two give me the oogies I need to stuff myself!” Sokka declared and patted his stomach.

“That’s my husband, the constant eater.” Suki said and blushed.

“Well, you know I need fuel for later.” He nuzzled her cheek and whispered something that only made her blush even more.

Toph had enough of the cuddliness of her friends. “Alright, are we really going to stand here and be all ‘looovey-doveey’ OR ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!”

“Certainly.” Mai said with calmness. “I think the table must be set by now.”

“WOAH!” Sokka almost jumped at the sight of the creature crawling behind Mai and Zuko. “Is that… a huge lizard?”

Mai and Zuko simultaneously looked back and saw Druk making his way towards them. He was now the triple of the size of Momo.

Druk made a huffing sound to the friends’ of his owners.

“That’s just… Druk. Zuko’s pet dragon.”

” A dragon? I thought those were extinct!” Katara kneeled in front of the maroon colored creature. “How did you get him?”

“Zuko tried to give him to me and I did not want him.” Mai said and was ready to go inside but was stopped by Zuko.

“No. No. Let me tell you friends. Aang remember the golden egg you told me to not touch? Well… The egg had imprinted itself on me and the masters said…”

“Alright! Alright!” Sokka had enough. “If I don’t get something to eat soon I won’t mind some dragon meat.”

He soon regretted uttering that comment. Druk let out a small shriek and had to be held back by Zuko.

“Sorry… Sorry!”

 

*

“So, Zuko.” Katara turned to the Fire Lord as they were seated. She looked across from her and asked. “Anything about Azula?” The way she let out Azula’s name made it seem she was tasting something bitter.

“She’s doing quite well. I mean, she can still be a pain in my ass but she’s doing good.”

“Pain in your ass?” Azula walked in nonchalantly and pulled out a chair for herself. “How thoughtful of you Zuzu. And not giving me a seat? How rude.”

The conversations and the happy chitters soon died out when Azula made her presence known.

“Don’t stop because of me!” Azula let out a nasal cackle. “Well… Well… Here we have the leader of the Avatar’s fangirls, Boomerang man, the Avatar himself, water tribe peasant girl.” She looked over at Suki, Sokka, Aang and Katara.

Azula laid her arms around Zuko and Mai. “King and Queen of jerkass-ery. And look, Toph Beifong.”

“You actually remember my name?” Toph was surprised.

“Of course, I do.” Azula frowned. “I remember everyone’s name.”

“Azula please, we have guests…” Mai whispered and pulled herself away from Azula’s arm.

Azula shrugged. She didn’t want them to mind her as she was just hungry. She couldn’t care for their conversations anyway.

“Uhm… Good to see you, Azula.” Aang forced himself to smile. “Meditation is doing you good.”

“Whatever.” Azula said with a mouthful. “Where’s Ty Lee?”

“She’s visiting her family. One of her sister’s are getting married.” Suki said and held Sokka’s hand underneath the table. With his free one he was stuffing himself with Fire Nation delicacies.

Aang gave out a big bright smile. “Speaking of weddings. Do you want me to start or do you?” He asked Katara.

“Oh, I don’t know. You perhaps?” Katara was blushing.

“Are you sure? Let’s do it on three!” They planted a few kisses on each other’s lips which had Azula almost losing her appetite.

“You know what? I see enough of that from the King of Hotheadedness and the Queen of Depression, I don’t need this.” Azula stuffed her plate with food. “Are you going to eat that Mai?” She pointed towards plate.

“Not anymore.” Mai sighed and before she could even blink Azula quickly snatched it from her plate and made her way to her room.

 _“I went from conquering countries to have to sit down and see and listen to… Ugh…”_ She mumbled and left.

“Don’t mind her.” Zuko chuckled. “You should see her on her bad days.”

Mai looked like an embarrassed mother and tried to quickly forget that Azula had been there with them in the first place.

“Well? What’s the news!” Toph said out loud.

Aang was smiling brightly and so was Katara. “Which good news should we start with?” Aang asked her.

“Maybe you should start, my love.” Katara smiled with loving eyes on her partner.

“C’mon, we are waiting.” Zuko was losing his patience.

“Katara and I… Are getting married!”

The room was filled with happy voices and even Mai managed to get out of her dwelling after the embarrassing situation with Azula.

Sokka and Suki were overjoyed for them and Toph was raising a glass.

“It’s not over yet.” Katara clenched her lips to avoid a sudden and loud giggle. “I’m expecting.”

“You’re what?!” Sokka almost choked on a piece of chicken.

“Way to go Twinkle toes!”

Mai and Suki surrounded Katara and almost pushed Aang away. They congratulated her, and the guys only gave congratulating nods to Aang.

“So, you’re finally making an honest woman of my sister.” Sokka made a joke.

“Would you please shut up?” Katara tilted her head to see her brother and shoot him down with a glare.

Zuko looked at Mai with a secretive smile which turned into a half-smile when her eyes met his for a brief moment. Her lips had formed a smile but Zuko knew her eyes were saying something different.

“I knew it.” Toph declared proudly. “There’s no fooling me.”

The dinner ended and Sokka and Zuko decided to take Aang with them for their own little celebration which left Mai, Suki, Katara and Toph alone in Mai’s private chambers.

“Wow, this is some really antique design.” Suki said and felt the maroon drapes with her hand.

“They are quite old. I think they were installed before Fire Lady Ilah’s era.” Mai said. She didn’t seem to care much of them.

“Maybe you need to re-design the whole place. I wouldn’t care if you did though.” Toph said and laid next to Katara on Mai’s bed.

“Perhaps.” Mai smiled. “What do you think Zuko, Aang and Sokka are doing right now?”

“Taking a ride on Appa? Knowing Sokka he might have some ideas. I don’t know about Zuko though, what’s his idea of having fun?”

Mai lied down with the rest of them on her bed and shrugged. “Perhaps they are on their way to Ember Island. Zuko stashes his finest wine in our summer house.”

“You got something for us to drink too huh? Right, Gloomy Lady?” Toph gave Mai a punch on the arm. “And just milk for sugar queen then.” Toph snorted.

“Ha… Ha.” Katara said unamused by Toph’s comment.

“I’m so happy for you and Aang.” Suki turned to see Katara in the face. “Out of all the people I know…” Tears were starting to build up in those big eyes. “You guys deserve it the most.”

“Suki are you crying?” Katara was concerned.

Mai had turned her back to them but even she could hear the sniveling from Suki as she was looking for something for Toph to drink.

“I’m just really h-happy for you two.” Suki said. Mai and Toph could sense the melancholy in her voice.

They had heard rumors of her and Sokka trying for two years but with no luck. Katara knew as well and without saying a word about it embraced her sister-in-law tenderly.

“Hey… Gloomy.” Toph whispered to Mai. “Maybe we should hug too, or it would get awkward.”

“No, we should not.”

Suki wiped her tears with her fingers and gave Katara a shaky smile. “I’m alright.” She turned to Mai and looked right at young royal consort.

“You know… Sometimes it’s hard.” Suki said.

Mai nodded. “It is but I guess it’s life.”

Toph broke the depressive silence and tried to get everyone on good moods again.

“Katara, aren’t you going to tell Mai of the invite?”

Mai turned to Toph and then to Katara. “Invite to what?”

“We got a scroll from Earth King Kuei about an invite to Ba Sing Se. There will be some festivities to honor the peace and the end of the war. Aristocracy and nobility will be there.”

“Zuko failed to mention that to me.” Mai sighed. She was getting irritated of being kept in the dark.

“We found out today so maybe Zuko was waiting to tell you or he might not be aware yet. I think a party will do us all good.” Katara stroked Suki’s hand and looked gently over at Mai and Toph.

“Ah, yes! A party! What do you think of that gloomer?” Toph punched Mai again on the arm and Mai could already feel the bruises she was going to have as a kindly reminder of not standing so close to Toph.

“I guess… It’ll be fine.” Mai said and stroked her arm.

_My first event outside of the Fire Nation as the Fire Lady. And I’ll carry the image of my nation on my shoulders but what shall I do with Tom-Tom? I can't possibly leave him behind._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long chapter. I am so bad at updating these days but I've been so busy. I try to write more and give my favorite characters and ships more time but since this is mostly from Mai's perspective it's a bit difficult. Leave a comment or whatever. I appreciate it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a name for this chapter really it took me a while to write it. Zuko loves his brother-in-law and the start of a family trip ensues.

Zuko had left bed earlier for duties, leaving her with her breakfast tea and several scrolls to read. The documented scrolls involved everything from the current budget, taxes, letters from officials and country’s economic situation. The nation was going steady but too slow and it wasn’t all that surprising, but it was dreaded. There were reformers to impress and hardliners to satisfy. Had Mai been able to make the bigger decisions she would have urged for the use of a prime minister under their rule. She figured that with how things were going for Zuko he’d have a heart attack before the age of 40.

He left bed earlier and came in late at night with a defeated posture as he threw himself onto his side of the bed. He could sometimes be unreachable, and she had to make sure he was getting ready for bed and he was out of his robes. Hopefully their trip to Ba Sing Se would do both of them good.

“Mai?” Tom-Tom was heard outside from the door.

Had it been anyone else she would have ignored the knockings or made her wish for solitude once again known.

“Come in.”

Small steps and a sigh were heard. With a sunken posture and a heavy head, he walked up to her.

“Can I stay with you a for a while?”

Mai put down her papers and gave him a smile and a nod. Not that he could see her, his head was still down and his eyes looking at the space between his torso and feet.

“Of course, you can. What’s going on?” She moved over and gave her younger brother space in the already big enough bed.

“Auntie Mura says that you and Fire lord Zuko have been invited to Ba Sing Se as the guests of Earth King Kuei, is it true?” He looked up at her.

“Oh, Tom-Tom. That’s in a year from now.  I’m not going away that soon.” She laid an arm around him and let the young boy snuggle up to her.

The feeling of inadequacy was overwhelming. She rarely had time for him as work piled on to the role of Fire Lady.

The young Mai would have hated it and sometimes it still annoyed her to be stuck in a room with older uptight men, but she enjoyed the encounters she had with the commoners and the letters from schoolchildren. She liked to know that she had a voice and no dared to shut her down. She was slowly growing in the role and it was growing on her.

It wasn’t as easy for Tom-Tom. The poor boy was being hurdled into one house to another. From Michi’s house to Aunt Mura and frequently weekends, although it had decreased, spent at the palace.

Both Zuko and Mai liked having him around, but it wasn’t as exciting for the young boy to follow them around and it mostly happened that he was left outside waiting or being forced to occupy himself with whatever made up game he could come up with out of nothing but sheer boredom.

“Mai…” Tom-Tom said, and his eyes went from the document his sister was holding to her face. “Are you going to leave me when you and the Fire lord go to the Earth Kingdom?”

To Mai that was an odd question to be asked. It caught her by surprise and she realized that her royal duties could wait for another hour or so, her time with Tom-Tom couldn’t.

“I told you…” Mai started but was soon interrupted.

“I know what you said, it’s a year from now.”

Mai held her little brother closer to her. He hadn’t seen Kiyi in months, his only best friend, and Mai wished she could have spent more time with Tom-Tom like they used to.

“I would never leave you.” She said caressing his cheek and his thick black hair. She thought about the darker moments in their life. From their time in Omashu to their father’s waves of crime against the nation. Did Tom-Tom ever think of their father the way she did? Did he even remember him? He seldom asked of their father and she imagined their mother had covered the most about the ill faith of their father Ukano. Still, she was hopeful that Tom-Tom wouldn’t grow up in the same condition she was raised in.

In the midst of the war and the late era of Azulon….

 

**

 

_ 92 AG.  _

__

At Ty Lee’s house, the scent of cooking filled the warm house and the sound of running feet occupying the staircase and the hallways was heard through the whole house. It felt very different from her own home. At Ty Lee’s house everyone was free to speak their mind, but she couldn’t understand how anyone could get a word in.

Her own home felt clinical with the smell of strong scented perfume, her mother’s and the only cooking was made by the servants in a remote kitchen.

It was beneath her mother to cook. That is why high society women hired servants and nurses for the everyday activities.

Her father valued silence and it was a matter of great importance to him. He locked himself in his office only to come out for lunch, dinner or supper.

“Mai!” Michi’s harsh voice echoed in their house. “Leave your father alone. He is busy.”

“B-But I just want to ask him something…” The small 7-year-old said with one hand on the doorknob to his office.

“I don’t care.” Her mother replied from across the saloon that was their living room. “Get away from the door… Right now.”

“Is he still in there?” An older, cold and nasal voice was heard asking Michi. “He isn’t coming out for tea?”

“No mother.” Michi said and raised a cup to her lips. “He had it served in his room.”

“Good, good.” The much older woman said and raised one refined eyebrow. To Mai she looked like a painted doll but not as pretty as her mother. The makeup dried in her lines of wrinkles and whatever cream she used made her look cakey and the white powder mixed with the overuse of black paint and eyeliner made her resemble a dark spirit rather than a woman of a certain age. Her grandmother was elegant and of an acquired taste. Only between 5-10 years older than her father. It was true, she didn’t know her grandmother’s exact age and it was a forbidden subject in their household.

“You heard your mother. Step away from the door, _girl_.” Her grandmother raised a harsh tone with Mai. It frightened the girl who went to sit down quietly in the corner to play with her very expensive dollhouse.

The two women went on with their conversation. It all sounded like a whole different language in Mai’s ears. Gossip, fashion and whatever the high society women took pleasure in.

Mai knew she wasn’t part of their conversation and wasn’t allowed to ask any questions about the topics they discussed but she badly wanted to belong in their little exclusive bubble.

“Where’s auntie Mura?” Mai finally gathered the courage to ask.

Their petty laughter withered, and both looked down at Mai. Michi with no expression but her grandmother seemed disappointed in Mai and her looks of disappointed followed Michi’s face. Mai knew what she was thinking.

_Do not speak unless spoken to._

Michi’s neutrality was broken with a sweet yet cold chuckle. “Oh, Mura. She’s somewhere around here.” Without even looking back at Mai she continued to give her attention to her mother.

Mai continued to play with her dollhouse. It wasn’t much of a play but rather her decorating and furnishing the elegant and big dollhouse that was a birthday gift from her maternal uncle.

The gossiping quickly went silent when Ukano was making his entrance from his office and into the room where they were sitting.

“There’s the great politician.” Mai’s grandmother greeted her son in law. Mai couldn’t help but to think of how insincere her greeting was, the way she smiled or the sound of her laugh.

Ukano smiled and before he could reach his wife and mother-in-law disaster would happen.

Mai held her breathe and in terror looked on as her father stepped on a toy carriage that was lying in the midst of the red patterned carpet. The toy she had been looking for was going to create a havoc and all she could do was to watch, frozen to the floor, while it happened.

The 47-year-old man let out a roar as he slipped and fell to the floor.

“UKANO!” Michi screamed. Reacting alongside her but in a calmer way was her mother.

Ukano let out a loud grunt as his back slammed against the wooden floor. His smile was now turned into a furious frown as Michi and her mother helped him up from the floor. He glanced at the toy that Mai was reaching for and let out a huge yell.

“YOU LITTLE BASTARD!” He went to grab Mai by the collar until Michi grabbed a hold of his arm.

Mai wanted to scream but she crawled to hide behind a chair to get away from the furious Ukano.

“Ukano! No!” The young mother tried to pull her much stronger husband away from their daughter.

“When is she going to learn to… TO NOT PUT HER DAMN TOYS EVERYWHERE?!” He roared again.

Mai tried to sneak away from the living room but was grabbed by the leg by her father.

“Let her go!” Michi screamed at him. “Don’t you dare hit her! I don’t want bruises on her. You know we are going to Senator Jung’s event and I don’t want her to have bruised up legs and arms!”

Michi’s mother calmly sipped her tea. “It would be beneath a young lady to look like a rascal at such an event.”

Ukano was trying to find some calm as he held Mai by her leg. Mai was hyperventilating in fear and silently begged her father to just drop her on the floor. He was not a bender, but his glare could have shot lightning at her by that moment.

“Very well.” Ukano said and let Mai off the hook. “But I don’t want her here! Look at the mess she’s made! She thinks she owns the place. Get her away from here!”

“MURA!” Michi screamed for her sister who came running from the kitchen.

Aunt Mura was older, unwed and didn’t share her sister’s beauty, but her warmth and kindness made Mai want to run into her arms and stay there, far away from her mother and father.

“I heard a commotion…” Mura said, looking surprised.

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Michi replied sarcastically. “Take Mai away from here! Take her out to the garden or somewhere.”

Mura still looked like an ostrich-deer caught in the headlights when Mai ran towards her. She looked down and saw her niece’s cheeks being soaking wet.

“Just get her away from here!” Ukano snapped at Mura and gestured with his free hand while the other was rubbing his back.

“Let’s go darling… Let’s go play by the pond.” Mura held onto Mai’s hand and led her out doors. “We can play any game you want, would you like that?”

Mai nodded and held her aunt’s hand with both of her small hands. She clung to her like her own life depended on it….

**

“Mai? Maaai?” Tom-Tom gave Mai a small push to wake her up from her daydreaming.

“Oh, sorry. I think I must have blacked out for a moment. These documents really get to me sometimes.” She forced a smile and put the scroll down on the nightstand.

“I was going to ask you something.” Tom-Tom straightened himself and looked at his sister. He looked as if he was hesitating but after a deep sigh he managed to ask the question.

“Did it hurt?” He laid his small yet robust hand on her abdomen. “When… You know…” He was ashamed to ask and quickly pulled his hand away from her.

_What compelled him to ask such things? Could it be once again mother who has filled his head with another set of her wild imaginations and ideas?_

“I’m sorry Mai… I’m so stupid. I can’t do anything right not even asking the right questions.” He said with what sounded like a lump stuck in his throat.

“It’s alright Tom…” Mai pulled him closer to her letting his head rest on her chest. “You’re far from stupid.” She caressed his hair and cheek.

“Yes, I am… I can’t do anything right. I can’t bend fire like Kiyi. I can’t even fight like you… I’m a failure.” Suddenly the boy burst out in tears.

“You’ll learn. It takes time. Even the great masters had to hit walls before they could break through them.”

“N-No… I-I’m so awful. I’m so b-bad at this. I’m so glad dad isn’t here anymore… That, that he isn’t here t-to see m-me.”

Mai wrapped her arms around him and his head and face were buried in the crimson sleeves of her arms. Tom-Tom had never seen her cry and she wasn’t allowing this to be the first either. She wanted him close to her. She wanted to devote all her time to him, but life had changed drastically ever since her coronation and she was under a constant microscopic lens. Every action by her was going to be judged and she couldn’t allow any failures herself or missteps. Not by her herself, not by Zuko, Tom-Tom or the nation.

“You’re a great kid…” Mai whispered in his ear. “You’re just amazing and wonderful. You’ll always be better than me and I admire that. I admire your kindness, your strength…” She placed pecks of kisses on his forehead and cheeks for every compliment. “Your intelligence… Braveness…”

Their intimate brother and sister moment were soon interrupted by Zuko.

“Am I interrupting something?” He smirked and walked up to his wife and brother-in-law.

Tom-Tom looked up at the Fire Lord. Mumbling something incoherent and tried to make some excuse to leave. Mai didn’t want him to leave.

“Don’t go because of me.” Zuko said and laid one hand on Tom-Tom’s shoulder. “I want you to stay.”

Zuko got to lay down with them on the master bed. Tom-Tom in the middle and for the first time in days, Tom-Tom smiled.

“So, what are you guys talking about?” Zuko asked and laid his arm around Tom-Tom. He would lie if he didn’t say he saw bits of himself in Tom-Tom.

“Just things.” Mai said. Tom-Tom’s smile reflected on her. Seeing Zuko and Tom-Tom being close filled her with such warmth and tenderness. This was her family, the family she had always dreamt of.

“Things? Sounds boring. Is Mai boring you with gossip about the servants and the handmaidens again?” Zuko ruffled Tom-Tom’s hair and chuckled.

“Me? Gossip? Don’t listen to him Tom. He is the one who knows everything about every servant coming in and out this palace.” Mai let out a raspy laugh which had Tom-Tom giggle too.

“I can’t help it. I’m the Fire Lord, aren’t I? I should know what’s going on with my people.”

Tom-Tom was even surprising himself with his own laughter. Mai pulled him in for a close hug and Zuko suddenly noticed the tear stains that had fallen down her cheeks. Leaving a trail in her makeup. Zuko knew that the time away from Tom-Tom was hurting her and she took great value in his presence around her. Zuko didn’t have to think long to make this decision.

“I can’t wait for us to do this in Ba Sing Se. We’ll be surrounded by good friends, good friend and…”

“I know…” Tom-Tom sounded down again. “I know you are going to Ba Sing Se together.”

“We. We are going to Ba Sing Se. What kind of Fire lord doesn’t take his in-laws on a trip?”

His revelation shocked both Mai and Tom-Tom.

“You’re taking me to Ba Sing Se?!” Tom-Tom jumped on the bed, surprising Mai even more. He cracked the biggest smile, revealing a few missing teeth.

“Of course! Isn’t it right Mai?” Zuko turned to his wife who showing off a small yet surprised smile.

“Yes… Yes!” Mai said when Tom-Tom’s happy face was turned to hers. He was glowing and skipping.

“Shouldn’t we talk to mother first…?” Mai said and held Tom-Tom’s hand.

“Mother? What is she going to say? It will be her word against ours, the fire lord and the fire lady.” Zuko said with a smug grin. “No, but there’s no need to worry. We’ll have it taken care of.”

“I have to go and tell auntie! I’ve never been in Ba Sing Se in my life!” Tom-Tom yelled out enthusiastically. He jumped over Mai and before he ran out of the room he shouted; “THANK YOU UNCLE ZUKO!”

“Just Zuko buddy!” Zuko waved Tom-Tom’s way and turned to Mai with a big smile.

Mai looked at him speechless, but she couldn’t hide her smile from him. She tilted her head and looked at him with tender eyes.

“What?” Zuko asked her.

“I just really love you.” Mai leaned closer to her husband. “Thank you. You made his day.”

He chuckled lightly. “It’s the least I could do for him.”

“You forgot something.” Mai said stroked his long hair. “Or maybe you didn’t and you’re Tom-Tom’s personal sitter.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought it through. He wasn’t fully ready to take on the responsibility of Tom-Tom alone.

“I… I thought you would have it covered?”

“Me? I had no idea about this until now. Who am I supposed to ask to come with us to take care of Tom-Tom? Mother? She’d be happy to get some free time away from him.” Mai was trying to think of someone to take with them to Ba Sing Se to accompany her brother.

“What about your aunt? Mura?”

Mai’s tawny eyes were glowing. She pushed herself towards him and gave him a kiss that took him off guard.

“You’re such a genius when you want to be.” She nudged her nose against his. It couldn’t be hard to convince the florist to come with them.

 

**

“C’mon, auntie.” Zuko whined and loosened his collar.

The older florist shook her head and filled him more tea. Her home was small and humble. She lived one floor above her shop and Mai tried to visit her as often as she could.

“I’m grateful for your kindness but I simply must refuse your offer, your highness.”

“Oh, auntie. Call him Zuko.” Mai said and finished her cup of freshly brewed tea. “I know you’ve never been to Ba Sing Se and see it as a vacation! A vacation with Tom-Tom.” Mai gave Mura smile and she felt like a child begging of an adult to grant them their wish.

“I don’t know… What should I do with the shop? I can’t leave it behind. Business is booming, and I can’t let my customers down.” The elderly woman gave her niece a smile. She couldn’t believe it. How much Mai had grown. She often worried for her niece and her self esteem and with the recent events that had occurred. It was as if it was yesterday Mai was taking her first steps in front of Mura and now she was the Fire Lady.

“It can’t hurt to have it closed for a week or so? You definitely deserve some time off. I think your loyal customers will understand.” Zuko leaned back on his chair comfortably.

“Definitely.” Mai agreed with Zuko. “Also… You’ll meet Zuko’s uncle, Iroh.” Mai and Zuko shared a secretive smile together.

“What are you implying?” Far from impressed. Mura narrowed her eyes and gave the royal couple.

Mai and Zuko looked concerned at each other. “Eh… No. I mean, don’t all old people know each other? Isn’t that it?”

“Zuko… Please stop talking.” Mai whispered under her breath.

“But then again I’ve heard Ba Sing Se is wonderful that time of the year.” Mura said and looked at the young couple with her old loving eyes. Perhaps it would be interesting to meet the dragon of the west.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. I'm working on new fics since fall maiko week has started today. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. It's a bit long but rather fluff than the usual angst. New adventures with the fire family and the gaang in Ba Sing Se coming up. Feel free to comment if you like.


	25. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi centric chapter.   
> Last chapter was about traveling to Ba Sing Se and Izumi remembers a trip to Ba Sing Se and wonders what on Earth could her parents have done for people to still hate them so much.

She remembered her childhood like it was yesterday. She remembered details of her father’s cloak and uniform and the scent strong yet sweet scent of her mother’s perfume.

Few people knew her parents like Izumi did. All over the four nations and the press from Ba Sing Se to the Northern Water Tribe had tabloids depicting her father as an uncontrollable strongman who let his rage get the best of him. Who’d be the victim of his temper? Fire Lord Zuko was passionate, an inspirational debater and who felt strongly about injustice and the state of their world.

Izumi remembered the tabloids different treatment of her mother. She was withdrawn, standing in the shadow of her outspoken husband. Deadpan expression and a certain calm that was either going to terrify or bring some calm to the storm. That’s what the papers often wrote about the Fire lord and the Fire Lady.

_“Fire Lady Mai, not_ _much for words but a powerful source of influence inside the closest circle of Fire Lord Zuko. She’s often seen with an expressionless look and only Spirits know what she whispers in the Fire Lord’s ear. For what it seems, she’s the calm before his storm.”_

When Izumi was old enough to read what the papers said about them, she couldn’t help but to laugh. Sure, father was assertive and had strong feelings for things that most royals didn’t bat an eye over. She knew of his temper and it wasn’t a long-kept secret, but the Fire Lord would never wish to let his daughter witness that.

Mother wasn’t much for public display of emotions but she didn’t deny her people a smile or showing some affection to the youth and the elderly but that was a luxury from her denied by many and even if the coverage she got from the homeland was positive, she didn’t get the exact same treatment in the Earth Kingdom.

 

_“She’s cold, calculating and an enigma. Truth is we might not know much about the Fire Lady but there’s things we can definitely point out about her, she’s not a people’s princess.”_

_“Perhaps the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady balance each other well. He’s a hotheaded, volatile with tendencies of outbursts and certainly poor people reading skills. She’s more level-headed, perhaps a voice of reason? We don’t know but what we do know is that she seems to be the one holding the leash!”_

Mai and Zuko laughed it off. Izumi wished she could understand their sense of humor.

“Hotheaded? Now, where have I heard that before?” The head of state said while relaxing under the parasol. On national holidays they often found themselves on Ember Island staying at the royal family’s summer house.

“Oh, I wonder.” Mai replied and wiped off sand from her toddler’s mouth. “Would you please stop eating the sand?”

Izumi’s youngest brother, Kaen, looked up at his mother with big golden eyes. “NAH!”

Mai rolled her eyes and let the boy continue on with his _baking_ of sand cakes.

“Maybe you should use your leash on him.” Zuko chuckled and was hiding his face with the newspaper from Ba Sing Se.

“No… That one has your name on it, remember?” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Izumi didn’t always appreciate her parents public display of affection.

 

*

 

Her father was adamant she learned of the atrocities from the Hundred-Year-Old War. Of course, she was raised to be a patriot, but her father was far from being a nationalist.

“Daddy… What’s the difference between a patriot and a nationalist?” Izumi asked from her desk, ready to write down the answer her father was going to give her.

The Fire Lord stroked his trimmed beard and thought carefully of the answer he was going to give his daughter.

“A nationalist is a person who believes in the doctrine of one nation, one people and one language. They don’t recognize other people but themselves and people that share the same heritage as them.” Zuko said and sat down next to his daughter. He rarely missed her statesmanship lessons and never dreamt of it.

“A nationalist is a person who is ready to cause harm to others if it means promoting their nations agenda.” Zuko said and folded his robust hands under his chin as he watched Izumi write down every sign of his words on her scrolls.

“What about a patriot?” Izumi asked without taking her eyes off the scroll.

“A patriot is someone who cares for their country and wants what’s best without forcing their ways or agenda on anyone. A nationalist often cares about a cause and not the country. A patriot cares for the well-being of their country and of others because they recognize the sovereignties of other nations.” Zuko said with a smile and laid his hand on Izumi’s shoulder. Never had he been so proud of another human being as he was when he watched his daughter.

“So… Great-great grandfather Sozin, was a nationalist? He believed in pushing the nation’s agenda on other people to prove our greatness, right? He believed in a cause that would prove our greatness, but it caused the suffering of millions and people hated us. Isn’t that what happened?”

Zuko clenched his jaw and pressed his lips together and gave her a nod. “Unfortunately. The scars of that war will be long lasting.” Zuko got up from the desk and announced the end of the lesson for today but Izumi wasn’t ready to let him walk out of the princess’s room.

“Dad! Wait!”

“Izumi, darling, its getting late. You have to be up early tomorrow, you know that.”

Izumi hesitated for a brief moment but gathered the strength to ask him.

“W-Why did those people in Ba Sing Se not like you and mom? You’re not Sozin or Azulon and I don’t understand…”

Zuko wasn’t prepared for that question. Not the slightest but he gave her a deep sigh and looked down at the crimson carpet that adorned the national symbol of their homeland.

What Izumi referred to be their last trip to King Kuei and his family….

 

*

“What are those signs saying?” Izumi looked out from the palanquin and to the crowd that surrounded the streets. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom guards, heavily armed and trained for any occasion stood between the royal family and the masses. Some had been shouting words of positivity and waved at them. Refugees and citizens, all of them came to see the man who alongside the Avatar had ended the bloody and ruthless war. Some however, did not share their enthusiasm.

Izumi’s uncle Tom-Tom looked out and with a disappointed face told her it was nothing of importance.

What those signs said and read indicated that the makers of those and the people holding them were not on-board with the presence of the Fire Nation royal couple.

 

 _“WE REMEMBER KYOSHI ISLAND.”_ Said one sign and an older man held it. Izumi had gotten a glimpse of the man. His face was pained and almost hateful as he stared back at the young girl with intensity that had Izumi feeling a shiver down her spine.

Aunt Kiyi pulled her niece closer to her. “A refugee, ‘Zumi. You’ll see more of them when you get older.”

“What happened on Kyoshi Island?” Izumi asked innocently.

Her mother, the Fire Lady, was hesitant to answer. “The war came to every part of the world, Izumi. Kyoshi Island… suffered really badly.”

“Is he from Kyoshi Island?” Izumi asked again.

“Most likely.” Tom-Tom replied with a stern face.

“Kiyi, I want you to escort Izumi ahead of me.” Mai said and ignored the crude and vulgar insults from the refugees that was hurled at her.

Kiyi nodded.

“Some people seem nice and some seem really mad. Why?” Izumi asked again. Tom-Tom and Kiyi shared a look without any words being exchanged.

“You’ll know when you’re older.” Tom-Tom said, noticing his sister’s silence and focus to get into the palace without any fuss.

Izumi didn’t appreciate that. She was always too young for something or too old. Nothing was ever appropriate for her.

When the palanquin stopped, Kiyi took Izumi in her hand as they were led out by guards.

“Don’t look at the people and don’t look back. Walk straightforward.” Kiyi said and ignored the shouting’s of the people. Even the good and the bad.

Izumi nodded and held her aunt’s hand for dear life.

Tom-Tom was walking with the Fire Lady who had security all around her but still people pushed forward to see her and call out her name.

“Fire Lady Mai!” A young man shouted and waved at her as if they had been acquaintances.

Mai gave him a small nod and a smile.

“Fire Lady!” an elderly woman tried to pull at her robes and hold her hand.

“Step aside from her royal highness!” Tom-Tom roared and got between them. A guard away ushered the elderly lady.

“We don’t have to be too rough with these people.” Mai whispered to Tom-Tom.

“Some of these people are calling you names that is undignified…” Tom-Tom whispered back.

“Perhaps I would too if I was in their shoes.” Mai said without as much looking at her brother as they kept walking to the stairs.

Out of nowhere, a man had managed to jump between Tom-Tom and a guard and called out for the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady.

Zuko had arrived earlier and was awaiting the arrival of his family but Mai without thinking any further turned to the man who had been calling her name.

What she saw was just a split second of an elderly and greying man until he spat out fluid right in her direction.

Tom-Tom acted immediately. He rushed against the man with guards besides him and had the elderly man tackled to the ground and arrested.

Only a small drops of the man spit had landed on Mai and she was escorted inside right away by the remaining guards.

 

Izumi had been waiting alongside her father until mother would arrive.

“What happened? What’s going on outside?” Zuko asked as the gates opened and he saw the shaken face of his wife.

“I do not wish to talk about it…” Mai rebuffed Zuko’s touch and walked away with a guard.

Izumi couldn’t hear the conversation her father was having with the guard but only that his voice sounded angry and impatient.

She looked at the direction her mother was going in and wanted to run up to her but Kiyi held onto her shoulder.

“Let’s go to our rooms, ‘Zumi…” Kiyi said with the softest voice imaginable.

*

 

The night fell, and lightning struck outside. She remembered how she used to be terrified of the lightning as a child and snuggled into the arms of her father. Safe and secure from the world she hardly knew by that age. Being a child of a world leader meant she had to grow up fast and far from normalcy. She cherished her childhood and the memories she had with her family and friends.

Before she called it a night. She flickered through some of the pages of her mother’s memoirs a last time. There she saw the missing pages whom she suspected with 95% accuracy that her father had ripped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack off updates. I have been quite busy, trying to write for other ships and make sure I have time before the deadlines come. I might take a small hiatus from writing this fic but for those people who have subscribed and leave kudos and comments. THANK YOU! I appreciate it.


	26. Of Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Ba Sing Se they are headed to meet King Kuei and the Gaang. Meanwhile Azula and Ty Lee are about to be reunited which might cause some issues or not. We'll see.

“I am absolutely appalled that you are bringing a snotty child and an elderly woman to Ba Sing Se with you but not me.” Azula made her complaint loud and clear as Mai was discussing baggage with a male servant.

The Fire Lady was trying her best to ignore the sound of Azula’s voice. The nasal tone of her voice would pierce through Mai’s mind and cause what felt like an incoming migraine.

“I need you here.” Mai said without showing any expression.

“No, you don’t.” Azula shot back. She waited until the servants left with the baggage and she spread herself on the bed with the crimson colored silk sheets. “You just want me out of the way.”

The idea of it sounded plausible for both Mai and Zuko but Azula was not something you easily locked away and have you guess all your issues with her would go.

“It’s… About Zuko.” Mai started and let her fingers run down the red curtains that covered the big windows to the balcony.

“Oh, poor Zuzu. So ashamed of his little sister. He used to be as much of an enemy to the kingdom as I was but little Zuzu got his…”

“I need you here in the homeland.” Zuko interrupted her. With a plain smile on his lips he approached both of them. “I think it would do you good to stay here and take care of the policies of home.”

Mai turned around with a raised eyebrow and mouthed something that didn’t seem to bother Zuko.

Azula got up from the bed. Her eyes switched from Zuko to Mai and back to Zuko.

“Are you alright, brother?”

“I am…” Zuko said and clenched his jaw. “Shouldn’t I be?”

“I think… We needed more time to talk about this.” Mai said. Now she was standing on the right side of the bed Azula was sitting up in, with Zuko in front of her.

“Azula will be perfectly guarded and secure by the national guard.” Zuko bit his lip and looked directly at Mai.

“I knew it. You dumb-dumbs are far from discrete as you wish to be.” Azula called them out. “You want me to be guarded so I won’t cause what you consider to be mayhem!” Azula got defensive as she stood right in front of Zuko’s face. He didn’t flinch but his eyes spoke of high level of agitation and irritation.

“You see, Zuzu. What I have done for this nation and what I’m continuing to do… Will always be for the best interest of our nation, isn’t it right Mai?” Azula had walked over to Mai and laid one arm around her.

“If this is about our vigilante justice… in the caldera.” Mai said with disgust and pulled Azula’s arm away from her.

“I did the right thing. You were in on it! We did the right thing and Zuzu of course would understand…”

“You put the whole court in jeopardy…” Zuko said with an intense look on his face. “We should be lucky that the current reigning royals are exempt from prosecution.”

“Ugh, don’t listen to him Mai. Of course, honorable Zuzu wouldn’t take a life to save a life. Has the Air Nomad Guru gotten to you?”

“Actually, I think I would have acted the same but not as sloppy-ish. You have lost your edge, Azula.” Zuko smirked much to the surprise to the two women in front of him. “I hope you accept your service at the home front.”

“Of course, she will!” Mai said before Azula could open her mouth to either accept or decline. “And Ty Lee will stay with her.”

Both Zuko and Azula looked shocked.

“TY LEE?!” Brother and sister yelled in unison at Mai.

_I said what I said._

“May I have a word with you.” Zuko said and held his hand out for Mai to take it. They walked across the room and stood right into the left corner of Mai’s vanity table.

“What?” Mai asked with a pure softest in her voice.

“You have always been the voice of reason for me but I’m starting to think you aren’t thinking clearly.” Zuko tried to whisper his concerns so for not Azula to hear.

“Excuse you… I am capable of thinking clearly and I think its perfectly fine for Ty Lee to guard Azula.”

Zuko folded his hands together and placed them in front of his lips and let out a muffled sigh.

“You could have chosen anyone but Ty Lee… You know what happens when you put those two together. You out of everyone would know!”

“I can still hear you two.” Azula replied to Zuko from across the room.

Zuko let out a groan which was a mixture of anger and frustration.

“Not everyone in the nation are happy that she’s free but I have done my damn best to please the whole cabinet, but I made no implications that TY LEE out of all people would stay with her…” Zuko kept having second thoughts about giving Azula too much freedom. He hissed as he whispered but it didn’t seem to affect Mai the slightest.

“I need you to trust me on this. I have spoken with Suki and she agrees with me…”

Zuko raised one eyebrow as a quick reply.

“Ugh. Trust me, I’ll speak to Ty Lee as well…”

“YOU HAVEN’T SPOKEN WITH TY LEE?!”

Mai rushed her hand to cover his mouth.

“You… need to stop yelling, she can hear us you know…?” Mai whispered with a clenched jaw.

“I can hear you too.” Azula was unbothered.

Zuko sighed and took Mai’s hand gently in his. “Alright, I trust you, just as…”

“Just as I trusted you back at the Boiling Rock.” Mai said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “This will be easier for every single one of us.”

Zuko nodded with a secure smile on his lips and made his way to Azula. His sister, still unbothered by the discussions between the two looked unimpressed by the confident walk of the Fire Lord.

“So, it has been settled. I, as the Fire Lord, and my consort, have decided…”

“Meh, I don’t care. It’s not as if I get a say anyway.” Azula waved Zuko off and laid herself to rest on the king-sized bed.

 

*

 

“I’m so happy we could do this Mai!” Ty Lee said and poured herself some tea. “Do you want some?”

“No, thank you. I’m done.” Mai answered her with a delicate smile. “I’m happy too. I’m afraid I won’t see you in a couple of weeks or maybe more.”

“Oh, I know! I heard you, Zuko and Suki need me here for an important mission here in the Fire Nation. I’m so honored by this, but I do wish I could have been with you guys in Ba Sing Se. It would be like old times!”

An awkward silence befell on them until none of the young women could hold themselves from laughter.

The small tea room echoed their giggles and it reminded them of their younger times. A more playful time in their lives.

“You know, I never thought I would be able to do this as the consort to the Fire Lord.” Mai looked down at the wooden table between them and then up at Ty Lee. Her smile had now faded and a neutral, yet serious look appeared on her pale face.

“Well I never thought I would be able to hang out with you now that I’m Kyoshi! But here we are! Please tell me what you requested from me.” Ty Lee’s big innocent smile felt like a lightning beam. It had a strong affect on Mai and even if she didn’t like to admit it or show it, she appreciated the innocence behind that smile.

“I need you to stay in the Fire Palace…”

“Really? Is that it?”

“Uh, you didn’t let me finish. We need someone to keep an eye on Azula for us. I trust you vehemently and I know you won’t fail me and Zuko.” Mai was ready for a reaction from Ty Lee and she was not surprised.

Ty Lee made a small grimace and licked her lips when she finished her last sip of the tea. Mai observed the small mannerisms of Ty Lee which indicated her insecurity such as playing with her braid and looking around the room as if other people were in there with them.

“Y-You couldn’t find anyone else for this job?”

“You don’t want to take it?” Mai asked calmly.

“No, I mean… I could but you know… It’s Azula…” Ty Lee whispered.

“I remember on our trip to Kyoshi Island, you said you believed that were some good in Azula. I’m still a bit on the defense about that but I know you and I trust your judgement…”

“Hah! Really? You really going to hold me to something I said 3 years ago?” Ty Lee laughed, and Mai sighed.

“I hate having to beg but I know you. I trust you in this. I know you are the only person that can get to Azula in some deeper level.”

It took a while for Ty Lee to respond but when she finally did Mai was very well pleased with the answer.

 

*

 

Last time Zuko felt an incoming migraine like this one was when he was once again the banished and traitorous prince of the Fire Nation. He rubbed his templates and sighed, not willing to say another word but it was far easier than done.

They were sitting together in the cabin made for the royal family as their ship was making its way to the Earth Kingdom. Mura had excused herself for an afternoon nap, leaving Tom-Tom with Zuko and Mai.  The Fire Lady was too busy with a scroll and had left Tom-Tom at the same table with Zuko.

“Ugh, are we there yet?”

“No.” Zuko growled. “We aren’t.”

“But you said that an hour ago!” Tom-Tom whined and laid his head down at their dinner table.

“And I also said it takes days to get to the shores of the Earth Kingdom and then we have to travel through the mainland which also could take days depending on the weather.” Zuko pointed out to Tom-Tom and hoped that the boy would have more understanding of their ways of travel.

“Uhh…. It sounds so boring! I hate traveling. The Avatar has a flying bison and your dragon can’t even fly. If we could we’d be there way faster!”

Zuko almost felt offended on the behalf of Druk. “He hasn’t grown his wings yet, but he soon will. And when he has there might be a certain impatient and ungrateful boy who won’t be allowed to fly with him.”

Mai had heard enough of their bickering and put down the scroll and walked over to Tom-Tom and Zuko.

“Alright you two, stop it. I hate traveling as much as anyone here. Actually, I hate traveling by sea. I get sick, I hate water and I don’t need to hear you two bickers like two old ladies over Pai Sho!”

“He started!” Zuko and Tom-Tom pointed at each other.

Mai rolled her eyes. “I honestly don’t care. Tom-Tom, why don’t you join the captain and he’ll show you everything you need to know about ships and the navy. Didn’t you say you want to become a navy captain one day?”

“I did!”

“Then go! Go and do something else that doesn’t involve giving your sister a headache.” Mai shooed him away and the young boy ran off with a wicked smile.

Mai laid herself to rest on the Fire Lord’s armchair. Knowing well that Zuko was behind her with a smile.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m exhausted.”

Zuko let out a chuckle. “I’ve heard that before.” He walked over and made himself room on the chair next to her with a bit of defiance from Mai.

“I have so much on my mind, and I feel like I can’t concentrate anymore… You know its my first official visit as Fire Lady.” Mai didn’t look at Zuko who was nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Don’t worry about it. If they can accept me, the same guy who managed to bring destruction to Kyoshi Island and terrorize a Southern Water Tribe village, then you’ll be certainly fine.” Zuko pulled Mai into his embrace. Letting her head rest underneath his chin.

“That does make me feel oddly better.” Mai mumbled and let herself get lost in his touch. His warm firebending hands on her back and the scent of his cologne invading her senses. If there was anything better than their little moments together, she doubted it. “But we shouldn’t joke about that. Not now when we are heading to Ba Sing Se of all places.”

“I like making you smile. Especially after seeing how beautiful you get when you’re angry. Adding a smile on that face of yours make you glow in tenfold.” Zuko left a small kiss on her head and inhaling the fresh scent of her.

Mai couldn’t keep herself from smiling but she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes on how cheesy he would be when trying too woe her.

“Zuko…” Mai whispered and pulled herself up to look him in his golden eyes.

“What, my love?”

“Please don’t ever change.” And with that leaned herself against his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of activity but I'm working on other things as well. Kudos/Comments are much appreciated. Can't wait to write more about the girls of the gaang and Team Avatar very soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to going fine in the Earth Kingdom. Katara and Mai have a bonding moment meanwhile in the Fire Nation, Azula and Ty Lee are cooking something up. Azula is ready to take on something big but will Ty Lee hold her back? (more in the next chapter)

Ty Lee refused to talk. She was sitting perhaps ten feet away from Azula and refused to give into whatever it was Azula wanted.

“Ugh, we have been locked inside of here for too long!” Azula whined but no response from Ty Lee was heard.

 

_Why did I have to say that to Mai? Sense good in her? In Azula? Maybe but maybe I don’t! Why do I have to think this why… Why… Why…_

“TY LEE!” Azula roared across the room. She marched over to the sitting Kyoshi warrior from the corner of the sitting room she had stood and wailed to get her attention.

“W-What…” Ty Lee mumbled and scratched her knuckles.

“I won’t be ignored.” Azula growled. “I can’t believe Zuko and Mai let you babysit me. I don’t need babysitting… What is the worst thing I can do…”

“Oh, I don’t know… You have done some remarkable things in your life.” Ty Lee rolled her eyes, still sitting down without even as much looking at Azula’s direction.

“Oh, what a wit you have. Impeccable!” Azula’s sarcasm could pierce like knife. She continued to pace around the nervous Ty Lee and mumbling about the unfair treatment she kept receiving.

“I’m only supposed to be guarding you… Not to entertain you.” Ty Lee said and quickly regretted it when she caught Azula’s irritated and furious eyes.

Azula wanted to kick the table between them over. She hated the royal sitting room. Even as a child she despised it. The exact place where Ty Lee were sitting, her mother sat with Zuko. She despised the walls because it echoed their voices and she couldn’t stand the décor. Why wouldn’t Mai change it?

“And you’re doing what? A shit job!” Azula growled it out again and leaned across the table towards Ty Lee.

 

_I could have been in Ba Sing Se with Suki and the rest but perhaps not._

Azula got oddly quiet but the silence didn’t last long.

“You know what I’m really sick and tired of looking at?”

“No…?”

“THESE DAMN ZUKO PORTRAITS AND SCULPTURES!” Her hands started to flame up and it was time Ty Lee calmed the princess down.

“Enough now Azula. I know it can be hard, but you have to think of the bigger picture! People don’t like you.”

“Thanks Ty Lee. That really makes me feel better.” Azula scoffed as she was seated next to Ty Lee. “You don’t know how it feels like. One day being the most beloved person of your nation to a criminal.”

Ty Lee watched her tongue. She poured some tea that had been left warm on the small golden table in front of them and gave it to Azula. Ty Lee couldn’t help to think it but Azula looked different, much different. The years in the institution had not been good to her. Her time as a wanted criminal had done nothing but sour her heart and aura.

“I know I can’t understand that, but you need to calm down. Life hasn’t been easy to any of us…”

Azula gave her a dirty look. “Oh, is that so little miss Kyoshi?”

“Azula! I’m trying to help you!”

“Helping me? You’ve been ignoring me all day!”

Ty Lee had enough. She let go off Azula and threw her hands in the air.

“I give up! It’s impossible to talk to you! Go ahead and run the room amok. Mai didn’t ask me to guard the rooms anyway…” Ty Lee said about to walk away but Azula got a tight grab of her arm.

“Please… I’m… I’m sorry.” Azula said. The words didn’t come easy. Saying sorry was not her strong suit.

Ty Lee pulled away, but she stood still. She sighed and sat down on the light-colored couch but with a space between them.

“I wanted to ask you something. See if you remember… When we were kids, do you remember something about an old witch and us?”

Ty Lee confused and startled by what Azula would say next.

 

*

 

First thing Mai saw when she opened her eyes was Zuko and Tom-Tom hovering over here.

She almost let out a gasp but sighed irritated.

“Had a nice nap, I assume?” Zuko asked.

“What? I slept? Where are we?”

“In the palace! You excused yourself after I spilled Boba tea all over you and I screamed.” Tom-Tom said with a big smile that showed off some missing teeth.

“I remember now.” Mai was exhausted and tried to go back to sleep but Zuko pulled away her covers. “Zuko, please… The journey was long, and I need sleep.”

Zuko chuckled and pointed to Tom-Tom to pull away the pillow Mai was resting on.

“You both hate me, do you?”

“Far from it but you have a letter from the Earth Queen.” Zuko gave Mai the scroll.

Mai wanted to bury herself into the mattress and a loud groan left her lips which caused a giggle from Tom-Tom.

The Earth King had reserved the most luxurious guest suit to the royal couple and the Fire lady’s guests. The walls were decorated with antiques and handmade carved patterns that were associated with the Kingdom. Gold and Green surrounded them, and it was a slight difference from their own home. The colors were almost a sore to her eyes.

 

“Mai look!” Tom-Tom jumped on the bed. Revealing a robe made from the finest green silk. Handmade and it seemed to be a gift from the royal couple of the Earth Kingdom.

“That’s very lovely Tom-Tom.” Mai said and opened the scroll. “Where did auntie go?”

Tom-Tom rolled his eyes and blew up on his bangs. “She went to see General Iroh in his teashop.”

Zuko and Mai exchanged looks which could only mean one thing. Aunt Mura had expressed a liking to Zuko’s uncle, and it was no secret between them.

“I am called for another meeting Kuei and Aang. Regarding the borders for our project, Republic City.” Zuko got up from Mai’s side and straightened his uniform. He looked focused but almost worried. Mai knew that look. That dwelling look he had moments before he was set out to do something.

“What am I supposed to do?” Tom-Tom protested. “You guys get to do your own stuff and I’m left to do nothing!”

Tom-Tom’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard for Zuko. He hummed and hummed until turning to the young boy with a smile.

“I have the perfect activity for you.” Zuko said and walked over to the door to their suit, ready to open it.

Mai protested. “I’m not decent…”

“Don’t worry. It’s someone we know and trust.” And Zuko opened.

There he was. Looking unhappy and miserable. The tall and gallant warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.

“Zuko… You owe me big time.” He muttered.

Mai was still covering himself with the covers and looked at the dissatisfied face of Tom-Tom.

“Who is that and what can he do for me?”

“Zuko… If you think I’m made to entertain a brat for the whole day…”

Zuko waved of Sokka’s concern. “You’ll have a great time together. Tom-Tom meet Sokka. Sokka, you remember…?”

“Yeah, we go back.” Sokka crossed his arms and frowned. “Come over here, kid. We are going to have…Ugh, _fun._ ”

Zuko looked at Mai, waiting to get a positive response from her. She waited until Sokka and Tom-Tom had left and Zuko closed the door on them to speak up.

“I dismissed all my handmaidens…”

“Nope, you didn’t. I re-called one of them…” Zuko opened the door again. Outside was Zia, sitting on a bench, rolling her fingers until she saw the long-haired Fire Lord in front of her.

“Your highness.” She said with a squeak and bowed down immediately. Zuko still hadn’t become used to that treatment but he let it pass. It was Zia. Humble yet no noble.

Mai welcomed her and glanced to her husband who left with a smirk and a wink.

 

“I-I was unsure if you needed me. You had dismissed all of us but his lord…His highness…”

“My _husband._ ” Mai corrected. “I didn’t want you to work today.” Mai stood up to get dressed.

Zia prepared the royal dress with a smile. “I don’t mind. I like to think everything I do for you and the Fire Lord is for the good of our country.”

Mai’s deadpan face let a out a smile. She looked out of the window that faced the city with its high buildings and busy streets. “I would like something else.”

Zia looked up confused. “Something else?”

“Yes.” Mai said bluntly. “Not something flowy… Where’s the one with the long sleeves with the corset? Black and red one?” Mai turned to her handmaiden without an expression.

Zia nodded and rushed to get the one Mai asked for.

 

*

 

“You really have lost your mind.” Ty Lee said softly and surprised by Azula.

The angry eyes of Azula would have struck fear in anyone but Ty Lee sat still unfazed by them but by the words that left her lips.

“You don’t remember? I dared you two to go to the forest. We saw the abandoned cabin and the old witch took Mai.” Azula now realized how idiotic she sounded by the wording of it.

Ty Lee started to giggle. “And they call me crazy…” She mumbled.

“Oh, Azula… You truly can’t be serious?”

“I am serious!” the Princess snapped and quickly pulled back from Ty Lee. It sounded like a growl and she was somehow embarrassed.

Ty Lee noticed Azula’s fingers clutching the silk pattern on the furniture and she grew more concerned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no.” Azula interrupted her. She didn’t dare to look into those friendly grey eyes. She didn’t feel worthy of them and she also refused to be pitied. Her wounded pride was not going to let her.

“Unless…” A bright idea came to her. “I’ll show you the cabin in the forest.”

Ty Lee looked shocked at her. “But that would mean leaving the palace?”

Azula had risen up and raised one eyebrow. “Are you unable to walk?”

“I am most certainly able to walk!” Ty Lee got up and faced Azula. It wasn’t easy standing her ground when Azula stood in front of her. Not that she was afraid of her. She didn’t feel fear but something else. Something she had once felt before…

“Then you will accompany me, Ty Lee.”

“But I was told… You were told… You cannot leave the palace! That’s the Fire Lord’s order!”

Azula leaned in close to Ty Lee’s so their noses almost touched.

“Fuck the Fire Lord.” Azula said with great confidence and a small mixture of anger.

 

*

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Katara poked her head out to see Mai sitting in a lounge with Earth Kingdom guards surrounding her.

“Not at all…” Mai was surprised to see Katara and even more surprised to see the little bundle that was wrapped close to her chest. “And you brought the…”

“I did, hehe. Aang and I usually take turns watching him but he’s in this meeting with Zuko and the Earth King, so I took him with me.” Katara stroked the head of her newborn son and watched over him with loving eyes.

Mai observed mother and child and it didn’t feel right for her to be interrupting such a tender moment, but one had to do it.

“Are you here to see the Earth Queen?” Mai asked the approaching waterbender.

“Of course, … Have you meet your auntie Mai?” She quickly went from talking to Mai to hers and Aang’s little bundle of joy.

Mai looked for the nearest exit but Katara had already gotten seated next to Mai and proudly showed off the little boy to her.

“Katara… You really shouldn’t…”

“Bumi meet your other auntie Mai.” Katara said and unwrapped the child and held him close. He had shining grey eyes and a head full of wild thick hair.

“Oh, and you named him after that crazy king of Omashu…” Mai recounted old memories. Memories she would rather forget.

“Yes, after Aang’s closest friends. Oh, isn’t he just darling? People say he looks like Aang but I kind of see bits of my own father in him, you remember my dad, don’t you?”

Mai tried her best to not show her discomfort. She didn’t want to make it any more awkward than it already was, and she might not have gotten close to Katara as she had gotten with Toph or Suki but the last thing she wanted was to disrespected her and her drooling baby.

“Yes, I remember him from my uncle’s prison…”

Bumi let out a little scream but no cries or anything. Perhaps he was just bored waiting with them.

“Uh oh, getting a little bit cranky, are we?” Katara asked the boy who only gurgled in reply to her. “Mai, could you please hold him while I just fix this little thing? It’s just my hair….”

“How long does the Earth Queen take?” Mai tried to turn away and looked right at the guard who only shrugged.

“Suki and Toph have had the chance to hold him and now it is your turn.” Katara handed Mai the baby and she reluctantly agreed. “You’re so good at it!”

“I got to train some with my baby brother…” Mai said, and she felt she was getting into a staring competition with the child. “He is certainly… big.”

“He was a blast to make but a pain to push out.” Katara tickled the Bumi’s chin and he laughed and raised his small little fists. His eyes turned from Mai’s to his mother. Seeing the familiar face had him smile a big toothless grin.

“He is beautiful.” Mai said in her usual monotone voice. Not a sense of emotion but even if Mai wanted to come across as indifferent, Katara could always sense something was wrong.

“You’d make a great mother, Mai.”

Katara’s words stung like a sharp needle and when Mai had made some progress with her new friendship, she felt like backing away.

She turned over the child to his mother and noticed how he clung to her. “I don’t know anything about motherhood.”

“I must confess, neither did I.” She spoke and the boy was wrapped around her chest. His little head resting on her bosom and he quickly fell asleep to the sound of Katara’s heartbeat.

“I doubt that.” Mai said and pulled on her sleeve. “Weren’t you the motherly figure of your friend group?”

Katara moved closer to Mai but her eyes were fixated on the fine porcelain figurines before them. “Well, I don’t think of it as the same thing. I guess I am naturally a protector, but it is different when you have children on your own. The love you have for them.” She paused to place a tender kiss on Bumi’s head. “It’s something else. I never expected to have this great love for somebody else.”

“What about Aang?” Mai felt it was a stupid question, but she had to drag out the time and the Earth Queen liked to take her time.

Katara chuckled sweetly. “The love we have is different. It’s another kind of love. You have a different type of love for Zuko but when you found out you were expecting, what did you feel?” Katara asked with a smile to cheer the Fire Lady up.

“I felt dread.” And Mai turned a bit away from Katara.

Katara remembered now. Zuko had told them about Mai’s miscarriage. She felt lousy and quick to regret those words coming out of her mouth.

Now, Katara was the one more impatient for the Earth Queen but there was nothing else to say or do. The guards kept saying the same thing and that the beloved queen was making her way and that she had worked all night and day for the duty of her nation and for her delegates.

“We all have work to do…” Katara mumbled under her breathe. She turned to Mai. “I- I’m sorry…”

Mai brushed it off fast enough to surprise Katara. “Don’t. I know you mean well.”

Katara let out a smile. Most of the things she knew about Mai was from Zuko and even Zuko was known to spice up things and how dreamily he had sighed about the mention of the gloomy girl in his life, but Katara was happy to break the ice between them and get to know Mai on her own way. If she could survive Toph Beifong then this would be nothing.

“You know, we are who are and I’m tired of waiting.” Katara said and stroke Bumi’s head. “Let’s get some tea, shall we?” She spoke high enough for the passing servants to hear.

Mai nodded to the sound of that. Perhaps Katara wasn’t all that she had once thought her to be. From Zuko she had heard she was a fierce and loyal protector, almost in a scary sense and Mai could only wonder what Katara had done to him to make him tiptoe around her. Toph called her ‘Sugar Queen’ and that her sweetness was tooth rotting. She could see that but not in such exaggerated ways her friends and loved ones put it out. She’s nothing but loving and with a tender heart as deep as the ocean.

“I like that.” Mai gave her a discrete smile. Not ready to let Katara in too fast. Things seemed to go well. She didn’t care to think more about the Earth Queen, but she thought of her newfound friends and that she wanted to see Zuko before the day remainder of today was over. A quick thought went to Azula and Ty Lee. She sometimes couldn’t stand the cracking of Azula’s voice, but she was glad to know that things were going right or that’s what she maybe thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates but I won't be writing much because I'm going away. I'll be back on the 23rd and hopefully with more stories to tell.


End file.
